Destinado a Amarte
by Ginniagi
Summary: Sakura sigue perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke, sin embargo, después de tres años, esperarlo se está volviendo cansado y al mismo tiempo decepcionante. ...Es tiempo de olvidar a Sasuke?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**:

Si me preguntaran, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado enamorada de Sasuke? no sabría decirlo con precisión, pero ¿si hay algo de lo que estoy completamente segura en estos instantes? Son que mis sentimientos por él, no han cambiado y eso parecía ser lamentable para muchos de mis conocidos.

El tiempo en Konoha ha pasado y de esto han sido tres años, tres precisos años sin tener señales de Sasuke y su regreso, que hace preguntarme si aquellas palabras dichas por última vez «Hasta la próxima» habían sido ciertas.

Recordaba con precisión y claridad, el gesto que había tenido antes de irse de la aldea, había sido bastante amable y estaba segura que el Sasuke que se iría, dejaba en mi corazón una esperanza de regresar, pero el tiempo era duro, y no estaba segura de eso.

A base de reportes que enviaba por medio de Garuda, sabemos que sigue viajando por el mundo, pero no hemos conocido mucho sobre su paradero, de hecho nada, ya que él mismo lo ha prohibido, pidiéndoselo a Kakashi sensei, lo único confiable era que viajaba a paso seguro, sin regreso a su antigua vida.

Por los alrededores se empezaron a escuchar algunos rumores, los aldeanos comentan que Sasuke Uchiha viaja con una mujer, que lo habían visto caminar a lado de una joven muy bonita, muy bien parecida.

«—Un joven agraciado necesitaba a una mujer de su talla.»

«—¡bien por ese chico!»

Y aunque tratará de ignorar ¿Quién podía asegurara algo? podría ser cierto lo que se decía y por fin, Sasuke era feliz. Pero era deprimente, a decir verdad, demasiado, el saber que alguien caminaba a su lado, que su corazón estaba siendo ocupado por otra persona que no era yo.

Mi situación es tan patética, ¿Cierto? Sigo esperando a alguien que a lo mejor no volverá y si lo vuelvo a ver, él no me querrá como lo quiero yo.

«¿Es necesario seguir esperándote Sasuke?»


	2. Lástima

El reloj suena con su tic tac, y el silencio es profundo en esta gran habitación, solo se escucha las pisadas de algunas enfermeras que se hacen sonar por el pasillo, con el taconeo y el cuchicheo de alguno que otro médico que pasaba por ahí.

Me encontraba colocada en los asientos vacíos de la sala de espera del hospital, era más de media noche, era de comprenderse que muy pocas personas estuvieran aquí, a parte de las enfermeras y médicos de emergencia.

Aprovechaba el momento para relajar mi cabeza y recostarla sobre la pared, mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados, tratando de disfrutar del silencio del momento, esperando a que los analgésicos suavizaran la jaqueca, que durante todo el día había estado haciendo estragos.

Dentro de la sala, se empezaron a escuchar vocecillas y risas, acompañadas de pasos.

― ¿De verdad? ― decía una chica en el pasillo ― ¿la doctora Sakura está enamorada de un criminal?

Mi rostro formo un gesto de desagrado, no lograba acostumbrarme a ser el cotilleo de las personas, a parte, odiaba que se refirieran así de Sasuke, él había salido sin ninguna pena que impugnar, se le había perdonado, ¿por qué las personas no podían hacer lo mismo?

Traté de ignorar su comentario.

― Y eso no es nada Hiromi ― continuo la misma chica ―, me contaron que el chico salió en libertad condicional y está viajando ¡Que peligroso! Yo si fuera ella lo olvidaría.

Y ahí iban de nuevo con sus consejos no pedidos ¿Dónde diablos había sacado lo de la libertad condicional?

―Válgame ―murmuro su compañera, hablando apenada ―. Que lastima por la doctora.

―Pues eso es lo que se dice, además, fuentes muy confiables hablan que la Doctora, le rogo antes de irse ― hizo un sonido en su voz, que me molesto ― y para colmo, aquel criminal se juntó con una mujer durante su viaje.

¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer? ¿Tenían que seguir hablando sobre eso? la gente no se cansaba de meterse en la vida de otras personas, ni se daban cuenta del daño que causaban al hacerlo.

― ¡Cállate, Kikyo!

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, observando el semblante pálido de aquellas dos chicas que miraban asustadas a mi dirección, sabía que lo estaban, no esperaban que yo estuviera ahí. A las chicas no les quede otra opción más que solo realizar una reverencia para así desaparecer por el pasillo, dejándome nuevamente sola.

―Que absurdo.

«¿Rogar?» «¿Lastima?» ¿Eso era lo que pensaban de mí? era sorprendente como dañaban las palabras, aunque ya las había escuchado durante estos años, nunca podría acostumbrarme.

Si bien, era cierto que antes de irse le había a pedido a Sasuke acompañarlo en su viaje de redención, y me había sentido derrotada cuando él me lo negó, pero debía de admitir, escucharlo de otras personas, me hacía parecer demasiado humillada y con poca dignidad.

Estaba realmente cansada, harta de ser durante estos años el murmullo de la aldea, fastidiada de escuchar como hablaban a mis espaldas y me daban la cara con una sonrisa hipócrita. Y en verdad, no lo entendía, puesto que mi vida era irrelevante para el mundo, solo era un simple ninja médico.

―Si esa mirada matara, ya hubiera dos ahí mismo ―comento Ino, sentándose a mi lado.

A pesar de mis molestias ante los comentarios, había aprendido a solo observar y callar, sabía de antemano, que a nada llegaría si tomaba una actitud defensiva a cada momento que se escuchara hablar de mí, pero cuando hablaban sobre él, hacía que me cuestionara si en verdad era correcto seguir callando.

Resople ante la frustración que me provocaba.

― ¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer? ― cuestione irritada, hasta el dolor de cabeza había incrementado.

―Supongo que ante una aldea chica, infierno grande ¿no? ― comento Ino con una sonrisa irónica. Ella también se fastidiaba de escuchar tantas veces lo mismo ―. Solo ignóralo como siempre lo has hecho.

Pero no era fácil.

Ino tomo asiento a lado mío y gire para mirarla.

―Y lo hago, te juro que trato, pero no puedo creer que sigan hablando así de él. Junto con Naruto nos salvó a todos, ¿no pueden ver eso?

Era suplicante, lo que pedía y supe que Ino lo noto. Tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

―Las personas no lo ven así, siempre pesa más una mala acción que una buena.

―Pero Sasuke es bueno ―asegure con un hilo en la garganta ―. Él hizo todo aquello porque lo lastimaron. Él no es malo ―mi voz se fue apagando ―. Solo tomo malas decisiones.

―Pero no todos tienen tus ojos frentona, ni los de Naruto ―me miro enternecida ―. Ese idiota se mete en cada problema para defenderlos a ustedes dos. Pobre Hinata―sonrió ante lo que dijo.

Era verdad, Naruto en cada momento nos defendía. Le agradecía tanto, él en verdad era un hermano para mí como para Sasuke.

―Oye―chillo Ino y me apretó en un abrazo―Son las doce en punto, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

« ¿Cumpleaños?»

―¿Lo recuerdas verdad? ― se separó de mi y me observo ― frentona, ¿Lo olvidaste? ― frunció el ceño.

Definitivamente no lo recordaba. Toda la semana me la había pasado ocupada ayudando en la sala de urgencias, como en el consultorio que había olvidado por completo que el día de hoy era mi cumpleaños.

―Bueno, técnicamente lo hubiera recordado más tarde.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

―Como sabía que lo olvidarías le pedí permiso a la señorita Tsunade para que te dé el día libre y así ir a festejar.

―Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, recuerda que viajare a la aldea de la arena para ver los últimos detalles de la clínica con Gaara y con el equipo médico.

―Sí, tienes razón, pero también te prometí que te ayudaría y en realidad no hace falta hacer mucho, solo unos ajustes a la presentación y listo ―argumento de inmediato Ino ― Vamos Sakura, no hay escusas.

Suspire resignada, con ella no podía.

―De acuerdo.

Salí del hospital con el sol arriba, me había retrasado revisando a unos paciente y me encontraba arrastrando, literalmente, para llegar a mi casa, necesitaba dormir y tomar una ducha completa, además parecía ser que el dolor de cabeza no había desaparecido por completo y se estaba volviendo fastidioso de soportar.

Al llegar a la casa, escuché varias voces que procedían de la sala, una de ellas era la de mis padres y la otra de un extraño.

―¿La perjudicará en algo?― pregunto mi madre ―a lo mejor si hablamos con ellos y explicamos mejor la situación no habrá problema, ellos nos entenderán.

―Señora―agrego un hombre con voz serena y formal―esta unión le favorecería abundante a su familia como a ella. Y ya no hay marcha atrás, su familia ha dado la palabra y su esposo ha aceptado.

―Pero ella no está consiente de tal situación

Mi padre interrumpió.

―Membuki, ya lo habíamos hablado y lo sabes mujer.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, me atreví a mirar sobre la barda que me ocultaba y noté a mi madre con un semblante triste agarrando el brazo de mi padre.

Aquel sujeto que acompañaba a mis padres parecía de una edad avanzada, sus canas lo decían todo, en su rostro se mostraba unos ojos oscuros que destilaban arrugas a su alrededor, vestía con una hakama gris y un haori negro, muy formal para estas tierras.

―Vendré en unos tres días, hablen con su hija para que esté preparada.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, el hombre se levantó del asiento acompañado por mis padres, y haciendo una reverencia se despidió de ellos, al darse la vuelta los ojos de aquel hombre me notaron, y no sólo los de él, también los de mis padres.

―Sakura, te esperábamos más temprano.

Sentí a mamá un poco nerviosa. Algo no andaba bien.

―Hija, él es el señor Hakum ― esta vez fue papá quien habló y presentó al extraño―un amigo de la familia.

Mi mirada se veía sería y preocupada, nada bueno parecía traer ese sujeto, aunque fuera amigo de la familia, nunca lo había visto.

Aun así, incline la cabeza.

―Mucho gusto señorita ― aquel hombre hizo una reverencia en verdad exagerada.

Papá lo acompaño a la puerta y mi madre camino a la cocina, así que la seguí.

― ¿Paso algo? ― pregunte observando como mi madre trataba de desviar la mirada ―. No te quedes callada mamá ¿Qué sucede? Volvieron a pedir dinero por la tienda de hierbas.

La tienda de hierbas era el trabajo en el cual se estaban dedicando mis padres después de la guerra, gracias a ellos yo había aprendido todo lo referente a hierbas medicinales y remedios para envenenamientos, aunque la mayoría de los conocimientos que sabía era por haberlos aprendidos de Tsunade sama.

El local se había vuelto el ojo de un grupo delictivo, que aprovechó la debilidad del país para amenazar a los comerciantes y pedirles dinero. Mis padres habían sido amenazados por aquellas personas, pero gracias a que Kakashi Sensei había intervenido, aquellos hombres fueron detenidos y llevados a juicio, sin embargo, nada asegurara que otras personas quisieran hacer lo mismo.

―No hija, eso ya no ha ocurrido―aseguro mamá sonriendo, quitándome un peso de encima―el Hokage lo resolvió.

―Entonces ¿Quién era ese hombre?

De un momento a otro, papá ya estaba en la cocina sentado a un lado mío, suspirando agregó.

―Mi padre hizo algo―empezó a contar―te ha inscrito como candidata para contraer matrimonio con el hijo del señor feudal. Y haz sido aceptada.

― ¿Qué? No entiendo

Papá me mostro un papel y lo deposito en la mesa diciendo que lo leyera;

Familia Haruno:

Primeramente, les damos un grato saludo, esperando que estén perfectamente bien y aguardando su vista nuevamente en esta humilde aldea.

Para estas alturas nuestro servidor el señor Hakum les ha dicho el porqué de la inesperada visita que ha tenido con ustedes y nosotros no podemos estar más felices por esto, como ya conoces Kizashi, en nuestra aldea para contraer matrimonio con alguien de la familia feudal es necesario ser escogida por los mismos y a la vez inscrita por un familiar de sangre, y nos llevamos una grata sorpresa cuando el señor Akira Haruno nos manifestó de su asombrosa nieta y la inscribió, como verán no esperamos mucho y de inmediato la elegimos sobre todas las demás.

Estamos realmente felices que su hija siga soltera y así poder llevar a cabo esta grata unión.

Se despide su amigo Hiro Yukimura.

Termine de leer la carta con una totalidad incredulidad.

― ¿Qué significa esto?― hable angustiada ―¿Qué es eso de la costumbre y que me inscribieron?

Mamá no despegaba los ojos del piso y papá suspiraba cansado pareciera que se esperaba lo que más adelante seguiría.

―En el País del sol y en especial en la Aldea Taiyo, levantan acta para que las jóvenes que recién cumplieron los veinte o veintiuno años, se inscriba para contraer matrimonio con el futuro señor feudal de la aldea. Aquellas solicitudes solo la escogen los mismos familiares del Daimio o él mismo.

―¿Qué?

Estaban bromeando ¿Cierto?

Esto era en verdad tan ilógico, cómo era posible que aun en estos tiempos esto se siguiera haciendo en algunos países, esos señores feudales se creían de la realeza.

―Fui ofrecida― agregue incrédula ― pues díganle que no, no acepto

―Ya todo fue arreglado, solo esperaban confirmarlo con nosotros ―Dijo mi padre.

―Y ustedes dijeron que sí, supongo― escupí mirando a la nada, y molesta, en verdad a un no podía creer lo que me estaban diciendo.

―Hija ―hablo esta vez mi madre, acercando sus manos ― posiblemente sea algo bueno para ti. Piénsalo—ni ella misma se creía lo que decía

― ¿Casarme con alguien a quien no amo?― Hable un poco torpe, pero logre sonar más firme de lo que estaba ―No lo creo mamá

―Sakura ―Mamá trataba de hablar, pero se le cortaba la voz.

―Ustedes conocen mis sentimientos ―susurre ―y aun así accedieron.

―Hija―agrego nuevamente―es un joven de buena familia, respetuoso. Date una oportunidad.

― ¿Qué dices? ―pregunte perpleja ―. No estas entendiendo lo que te estoy diciendo mamá.

―Él puede darte lo que nunca lo hará aquel Uchiha ―hablo con voz firme mi padre ―Estabilidad, seguridad, y alejada de todos esos rumores que se hablan de ti.

Y eso fue lo que destapo mi enojo y sarcasmo.

―Entonces, me han ofrecido como cualquier cosa decidiendo sobre mi estabilidad y seguridad ¡vaya! ― suspire pesadamente ― si la cuestión era los chismes me lo hubieran dicho para no vivir con ustedes y alejarlos de mis problemas.

― ¡Sakura! ― Y esta vez mi padre alzo la voz. Su rostro estaba contraído, ahora el enojado era él. Pero era una combinación de molestia y angustia―Tu madre y yo nunca haríamos tal cosa―. Su gesto en verdad era desgarrador ― Crees que no escuchamos como se habla de ti, por culpa de él. Sakura, te ven como alguien que da lástima y no queremos eso para ti.

―Y han decidido que casarme con un desconocido es mucho mejor.

¿Era así como todo terminaba?

Estaba realmente molesta, irritada, la cabeza me daba vueltas, el dolor se intensificaba con más fuerza.

Me levanté del asiento y fui directo a mi cuarto, abrí el armario y empecé a sacar la maleta más grande que tenía guardada, aunque en realidad no era una maleta, sino más bien, una mochila y juntando mis pertenencias las que podían caber, sin olvidarme de lo más apreciado que tenía, la fotografía del equipo siete.

Salí a zancadas de mi habitación, directo a la puerta de salida, no quería continuar aquí, era desgarrador y lastimoso lo que me estaban haciendo mis padres.

― ¿A dónde vas Sakura? ― pregunto mamá detrás de mi.

―¿A dónde? Me iré, no puedo seguir aquí, no cuando mis propios padres me traicionan y me dan al mejor postor.

―Eso no es así Sakura―mamá suplicaba.

―No puedes irte solo así Sakura ― esta vez papá interrumpió― ¿Dónde te quedaras?

No tenía la menor idea a donde me iría, pero quedarme aquí no era una opción para mí.

―No tiene porque impórtales mi seguridad si al fin y al cabo me ofrecieron a un hombre extraño.

Sin esperar a que me dijeran algo más, agarré la mochila y salí de mi casa

― Sakura ― susurro mi madre desde la puerta―queremos lo mejor para ti

« ¿Y lo mejor era darme al mejor postor?»

Hola, Hola

Primeramente, les agradezco el que estén leyendo y dando oportunidad a este Fanfic Sasusaku, espero que sea de su agrado.


	3. Deplorable

**Capítulo 2 - Deplorable**

¿Es tan lamentable esperar por ti Sasuke?

Él siempre se había llevado una gran parte de mi dignidad cada vez que lo veía, y no fue la excepción esta última, tal vez ahora si ya empezaba a creer lo que los aldeanos hablaban.

Era cierto, le había rogado para que se quedara la primera vez que declino de la aldea y le había prometido que sería feliz si se quedaba, más aun así se fue, le pedí acompañarlo a su viaje y hasta habría sido capaz de abandonar mi futuro por él, pero a cambio solo obtuve: «Mis pecados no te conciernen» sus palabras eran completamente ilógicas, cómo no me importarían, si todo lo que se tratara de él, era para mí lo más importante.

― ¿Dónde estás Sasuke? ―Suspire pesadamente en voz alta. Estaba sola en este callejón, que más daba hablar en voz alta.

No tenía ningún lugar a donde dirigirme, Ino no era una opción, apenas ella como su madre se estaban recuperando por la muerte del señor Yamanaka, yo solo sería un estorbo, hablar con Naruto solo haría incómoda la situación, aparte de que estaba casado y solo estaría molestando a una pareja de casados.

―Tal vez la clínica―volví a suspirar.

― ¿Sakura? ― escuche una voz detrás de mí.

Bueno no estaba del todo sola.

―Hinata

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto acerándose a mí.

Desde que había salido de casa me había dedicado a solo caminar por los callejones, caminaba y caminaba sin detenerme, en realidad no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirme, el día era libre para mi, así que solo me acerque a una banca abandonada.

―Solo tomando aire fresco ― sonreí ― ¿y tú?

―Este es el camino más corto para llegar a la casa de mi padre ― me sonrió gélidamente ― ¿vas a una misión? ―pregunto observando mi mochila a lado.

― ¿eh? No, no en realidad ― negué inmediatamente―, La próxima semana salgo a la aldea de la arena y como tengo mucho trabajo atrasado decidí quedarme en el hospital y adelantarle todo lo posible― comente tranquila, en cierta parte era una posibilidad.

― ¿Vacaciones? ―pregunto curiosa y extrañada

―Ah..., Hinata que más quisiera ― suspire desilusionada, en verdad no me haría mal unas vacaciones y alejarme de todo ― Pero en realidad es relacionado con la nueva clínica que se abrió allá, tengo que ir para ver cómo van las mejorías.

―Oh ―se expresó asombrada y comprensiva Hinata ― Que labor tan grande están haciendo tu e Ino, de verdad las admiro. Por favor, si hay algo en lo que Naruto o yo podamos ayudar, no dudes en decirnos.

Hinata tenía un gran corazón, no me podía negar a su ayuda, eso hace tanta falta a nuestros niños. Un corazón bondadoso.

―Gracias Hinata, lo aprecio mucho y por supuesto cuenta con ello.

Me miro por un rato y luego sus ojos cambiaron a unos brillantes.

―Naruto me comento que hoy es tu cumpleaños, felicidades― me sonrió ― espero te puedas dar un tiempo y poder invitarte a comer ―. Sonrió nuevamente.

―Oh, claro que sí, gracias.

Nos quedamos un momento platicando hasta que ella se levanto.

―Bueno me retiro, quede de ir a visitar a mi padre y ya es tarde.

―no te preocupes Hinata, no quiero detenerte más.

―No, yo digo lo mismo Sakura. Nos vemos

Se despidió de mí y siguió su camino.

Al despedirme de Hinata, decidí que la mejor opción era continuar con mi camino, no podía estar todo el día sentada en una banca.

Avance directo a la clínica, por algún lugar tenía que empezar, tal vez me quedaría ahí unos días, antes de conseguir donde vivir.

Al caminar note como por los alrededores los aldeanos andaban con sonrisas en sus rostros, veía pasar a jóvenes riendo y haciendo bromas, todo esto hacía que recordara que en la aldea, los años también han dado de que hablar.

Después de la guerra, tardamos meses en volver a traer la tranquilidad a la aldea, era difícil ver caminar a niños y a los demás con una tristeza y desolación en sus rostros, pero ahora todo era diferente, aunque aún había temor, también se encontraba la esperanza y la alegría.

Con los meses, no solo había cambios en los aldeanos, sino también, en mis amigos que tenían una nueva faceta en su vida; Hinata y Naruto se habían casado, y no era para nada una sorpresa que lo hiciera después de la misión en la luna que habíamos tenido. Ino por fin le había confeso sus sentimientos a Sai y este le correspondió, definitivamente Ino fue el árbol cornejo florido que tanto hablaba; estaba realmente feliz por ella. Shikamaru y Temari, no les iba tan mal, se sabía por información de Ino, que había algo entre esos dos, oficialmente no se decía nada, pero, tantos viajes que hacía a la aldea de la arena, sabíamos que no eran puros asuntos diplomáticos, y ahora podíamos confirmar nuestra sospechas cuando Temari vino a vivir aquí y formalizaron su relación, mientras que Chōji lleva una linda relación con Karui ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?

Pero la única que no había crecido y madurado era yo, todos mis amigos ya estaban construyendo su vida, pero yo seguía estancada donde mismo, esperando un regreso que posiblemente no llegue y arrastrada a un compromiso que ni siquiera quería.

―Aush.

Sin percibir cómo, algo había topado conmigo, algo realmente duro.

―Lo lamento ¿se encuentra bien? ―dijo una voz masculina.

Alce la vista y mire a un hombre alto, de cabello largo castaño, joven. Un extranjero. Vestía totalmente de negro y lo único que hacía contraste era su haori gris y esos ojos rojizos. A su costado, cargaba con una katana grande. Se notaba que no era de la aldea.

―No se asuste señorita, esto es solamente un adorno― dijo señalando su katana.

Mi mirada parecía de escepticismo ya que lo vi soltar una risita nerviosa.

―Lo prometo ― y empezó a desenfundar la katana mostrándomela ― ve, con esto no haría daño― toco la punta del arma y esperé que ocurriera un sangrado grande, más lo único que percibí en aquellos dedos, fue su callosidad, al parecer el arma no tenia filo.

―No tendrá filo, pero puede usarse como arma ― lo mire directo a los ojos.

Era claro que no era una experta en Katanas, lo único que había utilizado más era cuchillos o kunais, pero tampoco era una ilusa al no reconocerlas a simple vista, y saber que no solo para cortar servían.

―Cierto, usted tiene toda la razón ― acepto sin ningún reproche ― pero tenga la seguridad que no la usare en su presencia.

Mi temor no era que me haga daño, sino por la aldea. Era un extraño.

― Más le vale no utilizar su Katana en esta aldea―. Dije firme —Por favor.

Y como si hubiera dicho algo asombroso se le iluminaron los ojos acompañado de una sonrisa grande.

―No señorita, esa es mi promesa.

Su sonrisa parecía no desvanecerse, era como si fuera parte de una broma personal, así que solo le dirigí una advertencia y salí de su vista y solo alcance a escuchar un murmullo.

―Sorprendente.

Extraño, demasiado extraño.

No quise darle demasiada importancia y apresure mis pasos hacía la clínica.

Al llegar vi a Ino acomodando algunos documentos en la recepción, me acerque y las enfermeras me saludaron, e Ino dirigió su mirada a mí.

―Ey Sakura ¿qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano, pensé que estarías en tu casa.

― hay mucho trabajo y si lo recuerdas la próxima semana salimos de la aldea, tenemos que empezar los avances.

Suspire pesadamente y camine directo a mi oficina aun cargando con la mochila.

―Ey, Espera ¿y esa mochila?― pregunto.

No conteste y seguí hasta llegar a mi cubículo, Ino camino a mi lado.

Entramos a la oficina y acomode mi mochila en el piso y me puse la bata de costumbre acompañándome de los documentos que tome de estante más cercano, sin ni siquiera mirar qué eran.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto de repente.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que hago sucede?

Ino tenía una habilidad muy particular cuando se trataba de sacarme información, sin necesitar de algún jutsu especial.

Durante todos estos años, ella había sido mi confidente, mi mejor amiga, al igual que una rival. Se había convertido en la hermana que nunca tuve y tal derecho la hacía ser parte de mi vida y mis pensamientos, ella los conocía, ella me conocía.

― ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? ― volvió a cuestionar desde la puerta.

La mire con confusión.

―Esos papeles― volvió a hablar señalando los documentos que traía en la mano ― es la lista de invitados, para la cena de primavera de la clínica.

« ¿Lista de invitados?» « ¿Cena de primavera?» ¿De qué está hablando?

―Si planeas invitar a más personas importantes, dime a tiempo ya que debemos de pedir la comida con anticipación.

Supongo que vio la confusión en mis ojos que continuo:

—¿Recuerdas la cena que habíamos acordado, por los tres años de la clínica?— me miro confundida.

Cierto casi lo olvidaba.

La cena era para festejar los tres años de que abrimos la clínica y habíamos hecho una lista de personas que asistirían a la reunión y ella era la encargada de hacer los últimos detalles de la cena, así que ni sabía dónde había dejado la lista.

―No, no planeo invitar a nadie.

Baje la mirada al escritorio.

―Entonces ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Sabía que a ella no podía ocultarle nada, en cualquier momento se enteraría.

―Ino, se sincera conmigo.

Ella se asombró y se empezó a acercar a mi escritorio.

―Frentona me estas asustando qué sucede.

― Ino, ¿Doy lastima? ― pregunte sin pelos en la lengua.

―Sakura ya lo habíamos hablado, no les hagas caso a los comentarios de las personas, aquellas enfermeras solo estaban pasando el día con chismes.

Sabía que se refería a lo sucedido en la madrugada, pero lo que yo tenía no solo era por eso.

―Pues no solo ellas dicen lo mismo ― volví a cerrar mis ojos ― Mis padres también lo sienten así.

―Espera ¿qué?

―Ino mis padres también creen que soy lamentable, hasta me comprometieron con un hombre.

Ino quedo en silencio.

― ¿cómo?

Alzo la mirada y su rostro parecía consternado.

― ¿Con quién? ― pregunto con voz entre cortada

―No lo sé ― moví mis hombros. ―Ino, ¿y si ellos tienen razón? espero a alguien que toda su vida me ha rechazado y para colmo se dice que viaja con una mujer y yo..., ― no podía terminar de decirlo era doloroso, mis ojos empezaron a nublarse.

―Y a ti qué te pasa ― exaltó la voz ― desde cuando empezaste a sentirte tan insegura, y ser tan débil, si siempre eras la Sakura que no perdía la fe y tienes la solución a todo lo que se te venga en sima.

―Ino

―Sakura, es cierto que ha pasado un largo tiempo y Sasuke no ha regresado, pero sabes que él viaja por sus remordimientos y no salió por simple diversión o a conseguir a una mujer.

―Pero y si se enamoró de alguien ― lo dije en un susurro

― Cálmate, ¿Cómo si fuera sencillo enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha? ― comenzó a sonreírme, algún recuerdo había cruzado por su mente ― aparte, escuche algo que Sai comento sin querer.

La mire derrotada.

―Kakashi sensei recibió una carta de Sasuke, sobre algunas sospechas de ninjas renegados, es posible que regrese o esté cerca de la aldea.

Mis ojos se iluminaron.

―Así que no pierdas las esperanzas, hasta que hables directamente con él― me miro con firmeza ― Por Dios Sakura, no veo a Sasuke con otra mujer que no seas tú.

Mi sonrisa se fue haciendo presente ante sus últimas palabras.

―Ahora dime, ¿Cómo está eso de que te comprometieron con un hombre?

Bufe.

―Es una costumbre extraña que tienen en la aldea de donde es mi padre ― empecé a decirle ― en aquel país el gobernante supremo es el señor feudal no hay nada como Hokage o todos aquellos títulos. Los asuntos políticos lo decide él mismo al igual que al ejército.

»Entonces, se tiene la costumbre de casar al hijo del señor feudal con alguna chica de aquella región o nacionalidad, se les permite a la familia de cada clan del País del Sol, inscribir a sus hijas para ser la futura esposa del hijo del señor feudal.

―Espera, pero tú naciste aquí― comento Ino.

―Sí, pero dentro de sus leyes es como si tuviera doble nacionalidad si uno de mis padres es de ahí, su hija como esposa también lo es.

― ¿y tus padres te inscribieron?

―No ellos exactamente, fue el abuelo.

Le entregue la carta que en la mañana recibí de mis padres.

―Sakura ellos rechazaron a las demás por escogerte a ti, ―Dijo asombrada.

―No es nada para impresionarte Ino, necesito encontrar una solución a esto.

―yo pensé que solo se hacía eso con alguna realeza. ¿Segura que no son de la realeza?—Pregunto aun incrédula.

— ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Ino empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, buscando una solución a mi pregunta, pero cada vez que quería decir algo, callaba y seguía en lo mismo.

— ¡Basta Ino!— le grite — Me desesperas.

—Perdón ― levanto sus manos ―, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando una solución—me dijo — Sai una vez me comento que desobedecer a un Señor Feudal es peligroso y más para nosotros y viendo tu posición, este daimio es de otra aldea, no sabemos qué puede suceder o que lazos este formado con nuestra aldea.

Y tenía razón, nosotros como ninjas solo éramos peones de los señores feudales, nada más que eso.

― ¿Y si hablas con Kakashi sensei? ― comento Ino

― ¿para qué?

―Mira, no sería extraño que él ya sepa sobre esto, estamos hablando que es un señor feudal Sakura, lo más seguro es que Kakashi sensei este enterado o se le informe en cualquier momento.

―Cierto.

―La única solución que ahorita se me ocurre es hablar con él, no creo que quiera dejar a una kunoichi tan a la ligera y en especial a ti.

Lo que decía Ino era una opción viable, tenía a favor que el Hokage era respetado en todas los países, tenía experiencia con señores feudales y en especial había sido mi sensei, algo de ventaja debería de tener.

―Yo hablare con Sai, él encontrara algo en la ley que nos podrá ayudar.

―Espera, no ― alegue de inmediato ― me daría vergüenza que se enterara de esto.

―oh, vamos Sakura, Sai no dirá nada, a parte más cabezas piensan mejor que una, él puede encontrar una forma para liberarte de ese matrimonio.

―De acuerdo ―. Accedí ― Pero Ino tengo algo más para decirte.

Ino se quedó callada para escucharme.

― solo tengo tres días.

― ¿para qué? ―pregunto.

―Para arreglar este asunto, el sujeto que llevo la carta les dijo a mis padres que regresaría en tres día.

―Lo solucionaremos.

Habían pasado las horas después de haber hablado con Ino, y la cual me había mandado a dormir ya que no había tenido ningún momento de descanso, así que la obedecí y fui a descansar, sin embargo, el sonido de mi estómago empezó a dar queja de hambre, y tuve que levantarme.

Al mirar al reloj ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y era tiempo de que visitara al Hokage, pase a comprar algo de comida para el camino y emprendí la marcha.

Cuando llegue a la torre, me prepare mentalmente para hablar con Kakashi sensei, el lugar se encontraba medio habitado, la mayoría del personal había salido a comer y eso era para mí un gran alivio, necesitaba prepararme antes de entrar a su oficina.

Había preparado un monologo antes de visitarlo, aun así, no sabía cómo abordar el tema del compromiso y pedir su ayuda, no obstante, ya era demasiado tarde para echarme para atrás y él era el único que podía darme una solución, o eso era lo que creía.

Agarre todo el valor que conseguí dentro de mí, con los nervios de punta me fui acercando a su oficina. A tres pasos de llegar, respire profundo y me anime a tocar la puerta.

—Adelante.

Se escuchó decir desde adentro, yo fui abriendo la puerta y lo primero que percibí al entrar no era nada que me hubiera imaginado antes.

Una persona que estaba de pie frente al escritorio, dándome la espalda por completo, pero había algo en él que me hacías estremecer de pies a cabeza.

No hace falta que diera la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba.

«Te veré pronto»

«gracias»


	4. Encuentro

**Capítulo 3 - Encuentro**

Y ahí estaba él.

Mi corazón latía como una locomotora, con gran energía golpeaba en mi pecho, sentí por unos instantes miedo que se saliera de su lugar, ¿exagerado? Si, lo era, pero en ese mismo momento todo me era tan susceptible.

Y ahí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha.

Podía percibir esa silueta en cualquier parte del mundo, sin que me dijeran de su presencia, sabría que la encontraría, esa persona que por noches llegaba a mis sueños como estrellas fugas y desaparecía al avivar la mañana.

Su mirada al igual que la de mi sensei se giró por inercia ante el ruido de la puerta y observaron mi presencia, aquellos ojos se afianzaron en mí por un segundo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estaba metida en mis pensamientos, pero todo el mundo estaba detenido para mí y eso era lo único que me importaba. Todo era un zoológico en mi interior, un desorden, y el cauce de este era Sasuke.

Eran muchas las maneras en las que había imaginado este encuentro y el cómo iba recibirlo cuando llegará. En mis pensamientos había expresiones de euforia, como de seriedad, como otras miles que se habían apoderado de mi mente tratando de hacer mis días más ligeros, y aunque esto sonara descabellado, las llegaba a practicar en mi habitación. Sin embargo, ahora que él estaba frente a mí, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, en realidad no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía qué hacer, aunado que también Kakashi sensei se encontraba en este mismo lugar.

—Sasuke, haz vuelto—. Lo dije en un susurro, pero sé que lo suficiente alto para que me escuchara.

Su mirada era distinta a como se había ido. No era oscura, ni lastimera, era una mirada silenciosa, una mirada tranquila, llena de paz.

—Hola Sakura —menciono mi nombre con un tono que no daba lugar a dudas que era él. Me invadió una alegría.

Pero mi alegría no duro mucho tiempo.

―Sakura es bueno verte aquí, te iba a manda a llamar.

Y así Kakashi sensei reventó mi pequeña burbuja. Lo mire con mala cara.

—kakashi, me retiro — Sasuke hablo, dirigiendo su rostro hacia el Hokage.

—Bien Sasuke, mañana seguimos hablando. Porque contigo jovencita tengo un asunto pendiente.

Me miro señalándome con su dedo índice a mi dirección.

Sasuke nos observó por un momento, más no dijo nada y salió de la oficina.

El Hokage lo miro sereno hasta que la puerta se cerró.

—Sakura, ¿te quedaras todo el rato ahí parada? — comento desde su asiento, demasiado serio.

Al parecer Kakashi sensei estaba molesto, pero no tenía ideal del ¿por qué?

― Y no, no estoy molesto contigo ―dijo como si adivinara mis pensamientos y buscando algo por su escritorio―. Solo que no me esperaba esto.

Me hizo señas de que tomara asiento en la silla y saco una carpeta de su cajón, de ahí extrajo una hoja que estaba doblada y me la dio para que la tomara.

—Hoy en la mañana un hombre le entrego esto a Shikamaru para que me la diera a mi, échale un vistazo―. Estiro su brazo a mi dirección con la carta en mano, alentando a que la tomara.

No tarde más y tome la carta. La empecé a leer.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —exclame asustada.

—Es lo mismo que quiero preguntarte, acaso tú quieres...

—No, por supuesto que no.

Vi en el rosto de Kakashi sensei un alivio.

La carta era una solicitud que había mandado el País del Sol, pidiendo la autorización del Hokage para que finalice con mis labores médicas y las de shinobi del País del Fuego y me diera la libertad para no tener ningún compromiso que me detuviera y mandarme al país del sol, ya que la futura esposa del hijo del daimio no podía tener tales obligaciones.

— ¿Quién mando la carta? —pregunte con angustia, la cual se podía percibir en mi tono de voz. Pero aunque no me dijera ya presentía quien lo había hecho.

—Lo manda personalmente el Daimio de la aldea de Taiyo.

Estaba perpleja

―Sakura ¿Qué relación tienes con aquella aldea? ― pregunto realmente serio ―. Muy apenas estamos logrando establecer lazos con ellos.

― Personalmente ninguna, pero mi padre es de aquella aldea.

―Y ¿sabes por qué me enviaron esta solicitud? ― cuestiono nuevamente.

―Supongo ―agregue

Me miro extrañado así que respire hondo.

— ¿Tú la solicitaste? —pregunto. Él ya sabía que tenía doble nacionalidad por el hecho de que mi padre perteneciera a aquella aldea, por ende, supongo, que se estaba cuestionando si yo la había pedido —Podrías tu haberme dicho...

—Claro que no, yo soy feliz con mi trabajo y en esta aldea — agregue de inmediato —Kakashi sensei, mis padres accedieron a arreglar un matrimonio.

Él seguía observándome, dándome a entender que no comprendía de lo que estaba hablando, saque de mi bolsillo la carta que hace rato me había entregado mí papá y se la entregue para que la leyera.

―Ahora todo tiene sentido ―hablo una voz detrás de mí.

Me dio un susto de muerte.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí Shikamaru? ― pregunte nerviosa observando de él a Kakashi sensei el cual seguía leyendo la carta.

―Disculpa, solo venia para que firmara unos reportes que se le había pasado Señor―. Se acercó al escritorio depositando los papeles ― y escuche lo otro ― hizo un gesto ― tu compromiso.

Mi cara hizo un mohín.

― ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que ahora todo tiene sentido? ― Pregunto Kakashi sensei dejando lo que estaba leyendo para mirarlo.

― Que el País del Sol quisiera establecer una alianza con nosotros, después de tanto tiempo.

― ¿Qué tratas de decir? ― cuestione seria

― Que ahora ya entendimos el motivo del por qué quieren abrirle las puertas a nuestra nación ― dijo mi sensei, meditando lo que decía ―Cuando la guerra estaba ocurriendo, la existencia de aquel país era vana—llevo su mano al mentón—si no hubiera sido por el General Mifune, no tendríamos acceso a hablar con ellos.

― Y ahora que te quieren como esposa del futuro Señor Feudal, quieren hacer su aparición—comento serio Shikamaru— y el matrimonio es una opción, para establecer lazos.

Me quede muda.

— Vaya —exclamo el Hokage — ¿Y tú quieres casarte? — su pregunta me agarro desprevenida.

― ¡No! — Me apresure a decir con las manos extendidas, al parecer su semblante había cambiado —. Ellos arreglaron esto.

—woow —se recostó sobre su silla extendiendo sus brazos a los costados, mirando hacía el techo —. Tendremos más problemas que arreglar.

―Esto es un verdadero Fastidio.

―Kakashi sensei, se lo juro esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo yo...

—Lo sé Sakura, puedo notarlo— se acomodó en su silla —por eso te iba a llamar, era extraña tal solicitud, este tipo de solicitudes solo se es validad cuando lo solita personalmente la persona interesada —vacilo por un momento—Pero cuando se trata de un señor feudal, todo se vuelve complicado

—Por eso vengo con usted — lo mire realmente seria —No tengo idea de lo que debo de hacer, y se lo complicado que es poder hablar con un señor feudal.

—Bueno si tú no quieres el compromiso, el País del Fuego puede protegerte, eres parte de la aldea— Comento Shikamaru—acompañado que formaste parte del equipo que destruyo la amenaza de Kaguya, junto con Naruto y Sasuke en la cuarta guerra ninja y una de las mejores médicos ninjas que tiene esta aldea. Vales demasiado como para dejarte ir.

Las palabras de Shikamaru hicieron que en mi corazón sintiera una gran calidez, el escuchar cómo me alababa era en verdad de mucha alegría. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Exacto —Agrego Kakashi sensei —Negare la petición, con tales escusas, eres valiosa que hasta el mismo Señor feudal de la Tierra del Fuego dudaría en dejarte ir.

Suspire aliviada.

—Pero— continúo mi sensei — eso no quiere decir que te dejaran en paz. Posiblemente vayan a querer hablar con nuestro señor feudal y ahí empezaran a apretar el pescuezo con algo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, yo estaba decaída, era cierto lo que había mencionado, al momento que Kakashi sensei negara la petición, empezarían a hacerlo más molestoso hasta que el mismo Señor feudal de nuestra tierra pudiera intervenir.

― Y si dices que ya sales con alguien ― de repente Shikamaru dijo aquella palabras observando la carta que le había mostrado a Kakashi sensei ― aquí pavonean de lo agradecidos que están de que no tengas ningún compromiso.

Era cierto, no lo había tomado en cuenta, pero dónde podía conseguir a alguien que quisiera ayudarme.

Kakashi sensei y yo lo observamos curiosos, sorprendidos de que diera una opción. Lo que había dicho no era algo de él.

—¿Qué es lo que miran— pregunto con un gesto de desagrado para luego suspirar—. Algo así también ocurrió en la aldea de la arena.

Mi sensei y yo seguimos observándolo.

—¿Qué?

No quise preguntar, a quien le había ocurrido, pero claro estaba que él estaba involucrado, así que supuse que sería algo personal, pero no podía negar que me moría de la curiosidad si algo así le había pasado con Temari.

—Nada — agrego mi sensei aun mirándolo.

—Pero no es tan mala tu idea Shikamaru — dije de pie con una sonrisa—. Puedo decirles eso.

Kakashi sensei me observo de repente y antes de que dijera algo más hable.

—Kakashi sensei, no acepte esa solicitud— le ordene, ya a unos pasos de la puerta — ya sé que puedo hacer—Corrí con dirección a la salida.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Bien, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero Shikamaru me había dado alguna esperanza y tendría que usar todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para protegerme, porque claro estaba, que nadie lo haría si no yo misma. Mis padres estaban a favor del compromiso y eran las personas en las cuales yo más confiaba, pero ahora nada de eso había.

Ahora tenía que estar lista para cuándo llegará nuevamente el señor Hakum.

—Tal vez Ino tenga alguna idea—fueron mis pensamientos

Sumida aún en ellos y sin notar lo que venía o pasaba a mi alrededor solo escuche un grito.

— ¡Cuidado! —grito una voz.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, me lleve un gran impacto contra un cuerpo, el cual provoco que me tambaleara y me fuera hacia atrás.

El golpe había sido demasiado duro, para que fuera una persona con la que había chocado, y al esperar el gran azote que le produciría a mi espalda y asentaderas, algo cálido rodio mi cintura y mi espalda.

Unos brazos me sostuvieron.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Por la inercia cerré mis ojos, pero ante la curiosidad de no sentir algún dolor y escuchar tan claro una voz, fui abriéndolos y me topé con una mirada impresionante, unos ojos que reflejarían la luz en un tormentoso camino.

O eso es lo que vi a primera vista.

_« ¿Quién era él?»_

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia._**

**_Qué les está pareciendo?? Me encantaría leer sus comentarios._**


	5. Una idea no tan mala

**Capítulo 4 - Una idea no tan mala**

— ¡Cuidado!

Esa alerta fue un intento fallido, demasiado tarde a decir verdad.

Me lleve un gran impacto contra algo realmente duro, que a duras penas percibí que era el torso de una persona. Esto logro que perdiera el equilibro en un instante, haciendo que mi cuerpo rebotara hacía atrás. Esperando un golpe seguro en mis asentaderas y espalda.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Pero nada había sucedido. Esperaba el golpe, pero no sentía dolor alguno, sino todo lo contrario.

Descubrí que unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura y espalda.

El sonido de aquella voz, hizo darme cuenta de lo cercano que estaba de aquel sujeto y para confirmarlo abrí los ojos, el rostro de aquel hombre era lo único en mi campo de visión.

—Sakura.

Escuche mi nombre, pero no podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba impactada de aquel sujeto, tenía una mirada intensa con un brillo claro y profundo.

Era como ver la gota de miel más pura.

Y no pude evitarlo, su mirada era completamente distinta a la de aquellos pozos negros que tanto me encantaban. Mirarlo a él, era como ver el atardecer en una tarde de verano y con Sasuke, era como mirar una noche iluminada de estrellas en octubre. Un contraste grande.

Pero había algo extraño en esos ojos, algo que estorbaba y no dejaba apreciar con claridad aquella gota de miel de su ojo derecho. Y eso era un parche que cubría aquella extremidad.

A simple vista, era el rostro de un hombre joven, con un aspecto sereno y muy varonil, poseía una barbilla ligeramente afilada, y su tez era de un color claro y moreno, una tonalidad que había dejado el sol en él. Alrededor de ese rostro, lo adornaban algunas pecas, muy pequeñas, difíciles de notar a simple vista, pero estaban ahí.

—Pelirosa —Grito alguien.

Cuando reaccione note que aquel sujeto no dejaba de observarme y de mantenerme junto a él.

Su ojo brillaba como llamas.

La incomodidad se hizo presente, y me aleje lo más rápido posible.

— ¿El de la katana?— cuando lo reconocí, mire a alrededor y no solo nosotros tres estábamos ahí.

—Oh mi nombre no es ese — dijo bastante desilusionado, pero no perdía su sonrisa. Era como ver a un Naruto en castaño y alto.

—Y el mío tampoco es Pelirosa.

Por una extraña razón me encontraba a la defensiva.

Y cuando estaba a punto de agregar algo el chico, una voz de atrás lo interrumpió.

— ¿Tenten? —Menciono Shikamaru— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hasta que escuche aquel nombre note que más ojos nos observaban. Tenten quien estaba parada a lado del joven del parche, y a lado del joven sonriente, se encontraba una mujer alta de cabellera rojiza, su rostro mostraba recelo y vigilancia a lo que la rodeaba, podría jurar que nada podría pasar por desapercibido para radar. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, la cual le daba un aire mortífero, mientras que sus ojos como si fueran halcones, astutos a todo, eran azules, un azul tan profundo y claro que podrían hipnotizar si mirabas por bastante tiempo.

Pareciera que todos aquí, a excepción de Tenten, Shicamaru y yo tenían una especie de atracción en la mirada. No parecían normales.

Cuando llego Shikamaru, gire con ímpetu y por instinto me acomode a lado de la persona con más confianza, alejándome lo más posible de aquel chico de ojos color miel, que seguía hostigándome con esa mirada.

Escalofríos recorrían toda mi espina dorsal.

—Ellos vienen a buscando al Hokage—señalo Tenten — y accedí a acompañarlos a la torre.

Shikamaru asintió.

—Ustedes han de ser las personas que el General Mifune nos ento—El Hokage los espera.

El muchacho del parche asintió e hizo señales para que sus dos acompañantes lo siguieran.

Al pasar sobre mí, el hombre no volvió a mirarme ni por un segundo y el ambiente cambio a uno totalmente frio y estoico, pero el joven sonriente de la katana se detuvo, pareciendo notar el cambio y haciendo un guiño a Tenten y a mí, para luego desaparecer siguiendo a sus camaradas.

—Sakura — escuche la voz de Tenten al momento que cerraban la puerta — ¿sabes quiénes son? — pregunto en susurro.

Negué

—Parecía que te conocían.

—Solo al chico castaño que conocí el día de hoy.

Tenten afirmo en señal de entendimiento.

—El chico del parche es extraño ¿no?— comento al final.

—Cada quien es distinto, posiblemente solo sea reservado.

Parecía meditar lo que dije, más no dijo nada y continuamos en nuestro camino.

Pero algo si era innegable, aquellos sujetos no eran personas normales y su sola presencia hacía que me estremeciera sin conocerlos. Me daban la sensación de incertidumbre y misterio.

Las horas habían pasado y esperaba el momento perfecto para desaparecer y escabullirme en la habitación de descanso del hospital, hoy no tenía ganas de hacer nada a pesar que era mi cumpleaños, de hecho no me daba interés festejarlo, no había nada que celebrar, cumplir veinte años se estaba convirtiendo en mi condenación.

La noche ya era clara en el cielo, se sentía algo frio a pesar de ser primavera. Frente a mí, algunos doctores se disponían a salir, dando por terminado su turno en el hospital, caminaban en pequeños grupos dirigiéndose muy posiblemente a comer y beber juntos.

No puedo negar que me ponía melancólica lo que veía, con el solo hecho de pensar que mi vida no estaba así de tranquila y relajada como la de ellos, envidiaba no estar en sus zapatos en estos momentos.

Todo el día me la había pasado como perro fiel a su dueño en la clínica, pasando el tiempo en documentos que había dejado a un lado por tratarse de números y estadísticas, tampoco sentía ni el menor remordimiento de volver a casa, estaba molesta con mis padres y su despreocupación en comprometerme con un desconocido, mi corazón ya tenía dueño y tenía una firme resolución en eso.

Sasuke había regresado, y eso hacía que por breves segundos me sintiera realmente feliz, y olvidara todo el lio formado en la mañana. Sin embargo, aún pensando en él, no podía olvidar la noticia donde ya estaba siendo presionada por el daimio del País del Sol para renunciar, él ya estaba actuando y eso me preocupaba más. Y apesar de contar con la protección de la aldea, aun rondaba por mi mente lo dicho por mi sensei; con el señor feudal no se podía jugar.

Con el solo hecho de pensarlo sentía los nervios de punta.

Necesitaba encontrar una solución con urgencia y la única idea que venía a mi mente, era lo que Shikamaru comento:

—Y si dices que ya sales con alguien.

Esas palabras taladraban en mi mente con insistencia, me hacían pensar que no podría ser una mala idea, pero de dónde carajos podría encontrar a alguien que me ayudara y si lo encontrara quien podría asegurar que el plan funcionara, nadie quisiera arriesgar su cabeza en algo tan trivial.

—Ey, frentona te he estado buscando desde hace horas —dijo Ino, abriendo la puerta de mi oficina y acercándose a mí—¿Hablaste con Kakashi sensei?

—Sí

— ¿Y? ¿Dio alguna solución?

—Kakashi sensei no me dio una gran solución, sino todo lo contrario.

Ino me observaba.

—El Señor feudal del País del Sol ya ha movido su primera jugada — sonreí con ironía —ha mandado una petición a la aldea, para que el Hokage me hiciera abandonar mis obligaciones.

— ¡¿Qué hizo qué?!— pregunto casi histérica― ¿y Kakashi sensei lo autorizo?

—No, claro que no, pero menciono que el daimio no renunciaría tan fácil y haría otra cosa.

Ino estaba en silencio observando al piso, tratando de idear un plan que me pudiera ayudar.

—Shikamaru menciono una idea, pero no estoy segura si llevarlo a cabo, Kakashi sensei parecía no estar muy de acuerdo en eso.

— ¿Y cuál solución dio?— pregunto.

—Para quitármelos de encima, podía conseguir una pareja de mentiras

Ya diciendo esto en voz alta parecía una idea absurda. No podía creer que Shikamaru la hubiera dicho.

Ino abrió los ojos.

—El idiota te recomendó lo mismo que Temari hizo — sonrió con gusto.

La observe sin entender.

—Es una historia muy larga, que te la contare después, pero mi compañero dio un buen punto. Debemos de conseguirte una pareja Sakura.

―Como si fuera fácil ―alegue sonriendo.

―Bueno siempre tenías pretendientes.

―De los cuales, estoy segura que se negarían sabiendo que se enfrentarían a un señor feudal.

―Vamos Sakura no perdemos nada ―sonrió tratando de convencerme ― ¿Quién fue tu último pretendiente?

―Ino ―exclame avergonzada

―Oh, claro el Doctor Issei―comento chasqueando su dedo, sin escucharme ―pero es muy blando no creo que tenga madera para esto y enfrentarse a un señor feudal.

De inmediato lo desecho

—Ino escúchame― alce la voz ―De dónde voy a sacar una pareja a estas alturas. Nadie estaría dispuesto a contravenir a un señor feudal.

Para mí, esta idea me resultaba cada vez más ilusa e ingenua.

Ino parecía no escucharme y seguía en sus pensamientos.

—Si me descubren ¿no crees que sería peligroso?―me pare mirándola a los ojos ― Engañaría a un señor feudal y el cual nuestra aldea están formando alianza. Sería algo peligroso.

Definitivamente la idea no era nada buena, por lo que sabía, engañar a un daimio no era nada bueno.

— ¿Y si no fuera en si una mentira?— volvió a preguntar pero con una mirada que yo ya conocía muy bien. La mirada de una idea corriendo por su mente.

La mire con los ojos en blanco

—Sakura ¿y si soy yo? ― sonrió

― ¡¿Qué?!

Ino sonrió con malicia, algo en su mente ya se estaba costurando.

**Disculpen si notan alguna mala ortografía tratare de editarla.**

**Quiero avisarles qué tal vez van a notar a una Sakura mmm... algo débil respecto a Sasuke y sus sentimientos por él, ya que empezará a sufrirá un poquito más, pero créanme que haré de ella una mujer distinta a su debido tiempo.**

**Otro punto a revelar sería que en esta historia no haré de un Sasuke patan, para que no se asusten por lo que se avecina de acuerdo? **

**En mi opinión creo que los sentimientos de Sasuke hacía Sakura son muy fuertes (tomando en cuenta que los Uchihas aman demasiado) así que esta historia tiene el propósito de lograr eso.**

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, opiniones y críticas constructivas, que la verdad me alimentan y me ayudan mucho.**

**Gracias.**


	6. Distancia

**Capítulo 5 – Distancia**

― ¡Que!

―Cálmate frentona―levantó sus palmas, llevándolas a mis hombros ―No es lo que crees, ya quisieras que yo fuera tu pareja.

La sonrisa que se le estaba formando, era la más larga que alguna vez le llegue a ver. Se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa.

―Lo que trato de decir—relajo el rostro—,es que yo podría hacerme pasar por un hombre, con el jutsu de transformación.

De tan solo escuchar a Ino comentar su gran idea, lograba hacer que me arrepintiera de haber abierto la boca.

―Escucha Sakura, en estos momentos sería muy difícil conseguirte una pareja o pretendiente de verdad—recalco lo obvio—por lo cual, sería buena idea que yo me transformara en hombre, y así, simular ser tu novio.

Su sonrisa era cada vez más grande.

―Ino, ¿sabes de lo que estás hablando? engañaríamos a un señor feudal.

Aunque ignoraba por completo las leyes del país del sol, estaba segura que mentirle a una autoridad, sería un castigo severo —a pesar de sus decretos absurdos de contraer matrimonio—, su sanción no sería una simple multa.

—Es demasiado peligroso. Y el jutsu de transformación, gasta demasiado chacra si lo utilizas por bastante tiempo.

Asegure.

Ino no pudo refutar nada, sabía que tenía razón.

―Entonces ¿Qué planeas hacer? ―Pregunto preocupada ―Fuiste tú la que sugirió un noviazgo.

Y era cierto, pero la idea no aseguraba la renuncia de la familia feudal y de mis padres sobre el matrimonio.

―No quiero mentir―conteste con pesadez.

Solo era eso lo que sabía. No quería engañar y huir como lo había hecho de mi casa, esa ya no era yo.

La Sakura del presente, se enfrenta a las consecuencias de sus actos, daba pelea antes de rendirse, no antes de ella. Pero… ¿Cómo la daría? Esa era la interrogante.

Por unos minutos Ino como yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, hasta que me canse.

—Regresaré a mi casa—solté—hablaré con mis padres, y si ellos no quieren apoyarme, iré directo con el señor feudal de la nación del Sol y le diré que no quiero el matrimonio

Ino sonrió, y se acercó apretándome nuevamente los hombros, en un gesto de apoyo.

―Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, estoy contigo—y antes de continuar afilo su voz en señal de advertencia— pero sabes que no será fácil hablar con el señor feudal ¿cierto?

Eso lo sabía perfectamente, años de ninja en misiones con feudales, hacía que comprendiera lo que decía Ino. Pero aun así, no podía rendirme, tenía que intentarlo

—Lo sé.

Afirme

**( * * *)**

El clima en Konoha era realmente cálido, y agradecía internamente que no hubiera estado en mi contra, puesto que mi cumpleaños no había sido lo deseado, el clima debería de estar a mi favor después de todo ¿no?

Mis intentos para distraerme habían salido mal, Ino cancelo la cita que teníamos el día de hoy, ya que su madre la necesitaba con urgencia, por un pedido en la florería solicitado de último momento. Así que todo lo que hubiera podido hacer para distraerme, había quedado descartado y la clínica no era la opción más agradable para pasar el rato.

—Ah…

_**«**__En verdad, ¿Cuántas veces he suspirado en el día?__»_

Al salir del hospital, escuche un chillido reconocible.

—¡Sakura!

Levante el rostro, y visualice a Naruto, que agitaba su mano mostrándome esa sonrisa tan común en él.

—Sakura, mira a quien me encontré en el camino.

Mi amigo señalo a su compañero y era nada menos que Sasuke.

—Naruto, Sasuke—me emocione de solo verlos— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Venimos por ti.

—¡¿He?!

—Me encontré a Sasuke en el camino, y le insiste que fuéramos a cenar para recordar viejos tiempos ¿Qué te parece?

_«Viejos tiempos»_

Naruto cargaba con una sonrisa grande de solo decirlo. Sabía que él estaba más que feliz.

Recordar nuestra época de _genin_ hacía que pusiera melancólica, revivir viejos tiempos sería agradable.

Di un vistazo a Sasuke, y podía asegurar que él también lo recordaba.

—¿Pagaras tú?—pregunte aún más contenta.

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció lentamente.

—¿Qué?—se veía afligido.

Lo que decía era broma, pero él siempre hacía que yo pagara su plato de comida cada vez que nos reuníamos.

—Naruto, es mi cumpleaños ¿estabas planeando que pagara mi comida?

La broma se hacía grande, y él abría los ojos recordando algo que había pasado desapercibido en su mente. ahí comprendí que nunca se acordó de mi cumpleaños.

—Así qué nunca te acordaste de mi cumpleaños, _tonto—_le di un golpe, haciéndolo caer de cuclillas.

Naruto aun abajo empezó a quejarse del dolor, sobándose la canilla.

—Eso dolió—me refunfuño

—Te lo merecías, Hinata mintió por ti felicitándome en tu nombre. Pero ya vi que mi amigo no se acuerda.

No estaba molesta, pero me encantaba hacerlo sentir mal.

Después de la guerra—y en especial en la misión de la luna— la relación que tenía con Naruto, había crecido bastante y cambiado a lo que antes teníamos; nos habíamos convertido en familia.

—¿Qué? No, espera, eso no es así—se alertó Naruto—De acuerdo yo pagaré.

Sasuke se mantenía observando nuestro comportamiento, sin embargo, no decía nada.

—Entonces no se diga más, vayamos a cenar.

Sonreí. Había logrado mi objetivo.

—Tramposa.

Nos pusimos en marchar en dirección hacía _Ichiraku_, el lugar favorito de Naruto.

Por las calles de la aldea, se podía apreciar la alegría de las personas y su entusiasmo por salir a adelante; los los locales aun seguían abiertos y las luces alumbraban todo el camino que pisábamos.

Al caminar con mis amigos, no podía negar que extrañaba estos momentos, por más absurdo que fuera, volver a tener a estos dos a mi lado, era demasiado bueno, lograba hacer que olvidara todo lo sucedido.

Después de todo, de tantas peleas, aventuras y sufrimientos, los lazos establecidos entre ellos seguían ilesos, Naruto nunca perdió la fe en recuperar a Sasuke, y este ultimo, nunca logro eliminar la gran estima que pretendía extinguir. En verdad era sorprendente Naruto. Con solo mirarlos, estos dos no perdían su camaradería y su competitividad. A su manera, ellos se entendían a la perfección.

—Lo bueno de esto—empezó a decir Naruto, cuando llegamos al local— es que puedo utilizar mi vale de bodas dattebay— comento sacando de su cartera una tarjeta.

—No entiendo entonces por qué te estabas quejando hace rato— comente molesta —y aparte, por qué Teuchi san, te dio eso como regalo, en cualquier momento puede quedar en bancarrota, acabarías con el local en cuestión de días si fuera posible.

—Ey Sakura—miro a mi dirección—Eres mi amiga, no mi enemiga. No tienes por qué darme mala fama—. Contesto mientras nos acomodábamos en los asientos—Yo no lo dejaría en bancarrota, hay otra persona que me ganaría.

—¿Chōji?

—No—se rió con ganas

—¿Entones? —Pregunto Sasuke.

Sasuke quien se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo, parecía haberse interesado en la plática.

—Podrían verlo por ustedes mismos—se acercó Ayame, la cual estaba lista para tomar nuestra orden.

Naruto muy risueño nos señaló la fotografía que estaba puesta en la pared:

_Hinata Hyuga_

_La legendaria Reina del Ramen_

Hinata estaba sonriente, rodeada de tazones vacíos de lo que una vez fueron llenados de ramen, y en su mano, el último plato dando entender que era el cuarenta y seis, y último.

—¡he! ¿Hinata?— quede impactada

Sasuke mostraba el mismo asombro como yo, no tan notable, pero de igual manera se apreciaba una leve sorpresa.

—Esa es mi chica—sonrió orgulloso.

—Tonto—agrego Sasuke.

Después de hacer nuestros pedidos, nos trajeron nuestros tres tazones de ramen, y empezamos a comer.

Naruto como de costumbre, empezó a poner al día a Sasuke durante su ausencia.

—cambiando de tema ¿sabes quiénes son los visitantes que acaban de llegar? ― pregunto Naruto.

_«¿Visitantes?»_

— ¿De qué hablas?— seguí comiendo, mientras preguntaba.

—Hoy llegaron unas personas a la aldea, según Kakashi sensei, gente importante—hizo un gesto molesto—hasta me obligo a ser su guía turístico y llevarlos a donde se hospedarían.

_«¿Así qué ellos eran personas importantes?»_

_—_La aldea se ha mantenido realizando alianzas durante esto tres años—dije sin importancia—tal vez ellos vinieron por la misma razón.

—Pero ¿no es extraño? Por qué no se ha dado a conocer, si esa noticia es algo importante.

Eso era cierto.

—Ya lo sabremos a su debido tiempo.

Naruto chisto y volvió a comer, mientras que Sasuke se levantó de la mesa.

—Me tengo que ir— coemento dejando parte de dinero sobre la mesa.

Naruto y yo nos quedamos en silencio observándolo.

—Espera Sasuke—lo detuvo aun con una sonrisa—¿Por qué te vas? ¿Qué sucede?

Mi rostro giro en dirección a mis dos amigos, y note algo extraño en el semblante de Sasuke.

—Estoy cansado Naruto —contesto molesto—accedí a venir contigo porque estabas fastidiando mucho, pero realmente ya me quiero ir.

La mirada de Sasuke era de enfado y desesperación. ¿Lo habíamos obligado a venir a cenar?

Naruto lo observo por un tiempo, y ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra, hasta que mi amigo suspiro.

—Sea lo que este pasando, sabes que aquí estaremos—comento, dándole una palmada en el hombro.—Lo prometido es deuda, pagaré la cena, ¡Oh por cierto!—Exclamo de repente—le prometí a Hinata que llegaría temprano a casa—se detuvo y se dirigió a Sasuke—_Teme_, ¿puedes acompañar a Sakura a la clínica? Lo iba a hacer yo, pero ya se me está haciendo tarde, y solo alcanzaré a pagar.

Volvió a sonreír.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, no sabría decir si estaba molesto o furioso, así que me adelante.

—No hace falta que me acompañe, yo puedo llegar sola a la clínica.

Sonreí, ya bastante tenía con que Sasuke estuviera molesto con haber venido a cenar.

—Podemos caminar juntos—Hablo el nombrado, en un tono sereno—el departamento que me asignaron está cerca de la clínica.

Su semblante era tranquilo, el enojo que había estado con anterioridad se había esfumado, haciendo regresar a él la serenidad.

—De acuerdo, solo iré al baño antes.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sin ninguna otra palabra se adelantó a la salida del local.

—Te espero en la entrada—Camino a la puerta

Espere a que se alejara más y volví a mirar a Naruto, note que estaba sonriendo triunfante,

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Siempre ha sido así—me susurro—solo hay que ser pacientes—Aclarando el comportamiento de su amigo.

—ha eso no me refiero, idiota—conteste molesta—¿Por qué hiciste que me acompañara?

Naruto giro y me observo con ojos achinados.

—Porque su amigo los quiere ayudar.

Al decir lo ultimo, se dirigió a la caja de pago hablando con el señor Teuchi, dejándome en el mismo lugar.

¿Qué se supone que está pasando? ¿A caso Naruto trataba de hacerle de casamentero?

Con resoplido grande, camine a la entrada donde Sasuke me estaba esperando.

—¿Lista?

Yo afirme, pero antes de continuar me anime a hablar.

—Sasuke, no es necesario que me acompañes. Puedo ir sola.

—Sakura, el lugar donde se me asigno quedarme, está de camino a la clínica—sentí sus ojos perforándome, su voz era hostil y cansado—No estoy siendo caballeroso.

_«Aush»_

_«Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida»_

Por supuesto que era eso. No pude evitar avergonzarme y deprimirme.

Y parecía ser que Sasuke noto lo que habían provocado sus palabras y me volvió a habar.

—Lo que trato de decir…—parecía estropeársela las palabras— No lo hago porque Naruto me haya obligado, sino porque quiero hacerlo.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que mis mejillas se volvieran de color carmesí.

Sus palabras no habían sido una declaración de amor, ni nada que se le pareciera, pero era lo más amable que lo había escuchado decirme después de su última despedida.

Fuimos avanzando por la avenida, sin embargo, nos manteníamos en silencio, un silencio desesperante, deseaba decir alguna cosa, dejar de estar tan nerviosa, pero no tenía nada en mente. Estaba hecho un nudo de nervios.

—Las cosas han cambiado desde que me fui—empezó él. No sabía si era pregunta o una afirmación así que deje que continuara—todo es tan diferente.

El contexto de sus palabras parecía mostrar melancolía, tal vez un recuerdo rondaba por su mente.

Desde que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea, el pueblo había crecido, las calles eran diferente. Todo estaba nuevo.

—Todos hemos trabajado para que la aldea se recupere rápidamente— comente, tratando de cambiar (si es que era posible), los pensamientos tristes que hace un momento él traía en mente—Las alianzas que Kakashi sensei ha logrado con otras aldeas, han ayudado a la estabilidad económica de la nuestra.

—Sí, eso se refleja—sonrió ladinamente.

_«La primera sonrisa del día»_

De un momento a otro se detuvo, y me percate que ya habíamos llegado a la clínica. Él simplemente se despidió con un gesto, y al darse la vuelta, algo en mi interior se sentía angustiado, deseaba detenerlo.

—¡Sasuke!—le grite.

Honestamente no sabía que decir, pero tenía miedo, cobardía de volverlo a perder, de que nuevamente se fuera y no regresara. Había terror de que todo esto solo haya sido un sueño, y su regreso no fuera cierto, como las tantas veces en que lo soñaba y despertaba.

—Sakura—llamo mi atención.

Y algo comprendí en ese momento; Sasuke ya no era el mismo de antes, en sus ojos no destilaba oscuridad, desesperación, dolor, angustia, aquello que lo había orillado a irse y buscar venganza, no, ya no, ahora este Sasuke, era diferente, uno lleno de tranquilidad, sin odio, sin venganza, un Sasuke que tan impresionante que sonara esto y aunque él lo había negado hace un momento, estaba siendo caballeroso y amable.

—Hasta mañana—sonreí, agitando mi mano.

Él parecía sorprendido pero se despido de la misma forma.

—Hasta mañana.

Y por una milésima de segundo, pude apreciar en aquel rostro, un gesto que nunca se me iba a olvidar.

Mi corazón se sentía más esperanzado, poco a poco la distancia que permanecía entre Sasuke y yo podría desaparecer.

**Último capítulo de la semana, a partir de este momento estaré publicando solo una vez por semana.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.**


	7. Mi determinación y un deuda a pagar

**Capítulo 6 - Mi determinación y una deuda a pagar**

— ¿Desayunarás con nosotros?

Desde que había regresado a casa, mamá buscaba la mejor manera de lograr que mi padre y yo resolviéramos los "malos entendidos" —como ella lo decía—, y tuviéramos una convivencia como antes, pero debía de decir, que su método no estaba funcionando, papá y yo seguíamos más distanciados que antes.

Sin embargo, bastante tiempo estaba dejando pasar sin enfrentarme a mis padres, y decirles sobre mi decisión. No casarme con el hijo del feudal.

Era una determinación que no negociaría, y lucharía por ella.

—Sí—le contesté, acercándome a donde estaba ella.

Si no hablaba el día de hoy, tal vez nunca lo haría.

Mi madre se sorprendió, más no dijo nada, así que en silencio le ayude a acomodar la mesa.

—Porque algo me dice que el desayuno no será tan placentero—dijo por fin, cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse. Suponiendo que mi padre había entrado o salido—por favor Sakura, no discutan otra vez.

—Tampoco quiero discutir.

Y era verdad, deseaba que entendieran mis sentimientos.

Después de acomodar los utensilios en la mesa, papá había llegado posicionándose en el lugar de siempre, al notar mi presencia, se limitó a solo asentir, sin mostrar un mínimo de sorpresa.

—Por fin has decidido dar la cara Sakura—comentó después de haber terminado de comer—debes de prepararte, hoy el Coronel Hakum vendrá a darte todos los informes para establecer la reunión con tu prometido.

La expresión que mostraba, no cambiaba ni por un segundo, era ver a alguien decir sus guiones sin ninguna emoción.

Daba por hecho mi compromiso.

Eso no dejaba de sorprenderme.

—No lo haré.

Mi contestación fue la única que logró hacer un cambio en el rostro de mi padre. Firme y letal.

—No pienso comprometerme con aquel hombre o con algún otro que no ame.

Mi contestación lo había dejado nuevamente callado, con una mirada de fría y hostil.

— ¿Sigues con la misma actitud Sakura?—empezó hablar, y cada palabra era más dura y efímera— ¿Y piensas casarte con el Uchiha?

La risa que salió de sus labios cuando termino la oración, había provocado mi irritación por completo.

«Odiaba, odiaba cuando mi padre me hablaba en tono sarcástico, me hacía sentir impotente.»

—No tienes por qué burlarte.

Mi voz se estaba empezando a quebrar.

Era cierto, lo comprendí desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea, yo no podía tener esperanzas en que mis ilusiones de estar con él se hicieran realidad, pero tan solo deseaba con todo el corazón verlo, ser su cómplice y una amiga, y era bastante desgarrador escuchar de mi propio padre la burla que los mismos aldeanos decían de tras de mí.

— Y si hablamos de actitud—preferí cambiar de tema—Entonces, ¿Cuál debería de tener cuando me están obligando a hacer algo que no quiero?

Notaba como mi madre cerraba los ojos un tanto preocupada, mientras que mi padre seguía con el mismo semblante.

—Como ciudadana de la nación del Sol tienes obligación de obedecer a tu superior—recalcó ensombrecido—y por ende, tendrás que someterte a mis órdenes.

—¿Perdón?

¿Qué habían hecho con papá? Este hombre que hablaba delante de mí no era el mismo de siempre, este sujeto no mostraba al padre amoroso, alegre y simpático, sino todo lo contrario.

— ¿Tus órdenes?—pregunten perpleja— ¿Desde cuando mi vida íntima paso a ser parte del inmobiliario o patrimonio de la nación del sol?—ya estaba irritada y molesta— Mi único superior es el Hokage y aun así él tiene sus limitaciones.

Por más que intentará no molestarme por la actitud tan misógina de mi padre, esto era algo fuera de lo normal. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Por favor, dejen de discutir tan temprano— mamá se había interferido—Cariño, Sakura debe de irse, hablemos de esto otro día.

—No Membuki—contestó molesto—no hay nada de qué hablar, la decisión está tomada y Sakura se casará.

No podía estar más impresionada.

—Ustedes solos lo decidieron, nunca me tomaron a consideración—conteste enojada— Y lo digo por última vez, y si no lo entienden no me haré responsable de lo que suceda en el futuro—recalque—No pienso casarme, nadie me obligará a contraer matrimonio sin mi autorización, y no me importa enfrentarme al mismo señor feudal para hacerme escuchar.

La molestia de mi padre era palpable, que hasta lo vi apretar los puños en la mesa.

Sin ninguna otra palabra me levante de mi asiento y camine directo a la puerta. Segundos habían pasado y lista para salir de mi hogar escuche pisadas detrás. No quise girar.

—Sakura—Era mamá—Tal vez tu no lo veas de la misma forma que nosotros—no me moví ni por un centímetro y continúe escuchando; — Pero no dejaremos que te hundas más y si con esto hacemos que nos odies, entonces está bien.

¿Acaso eso querían? A ese extremo querían llegar, no entendía en absoluto la lógica de mis padres.

—Regresaré tarde.

Y sin otra palabra salí de mi casa, caminando rumbo a la clínica.

** (***)**

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la discusión que tuve con mi padre, no dejaba de rondar por mi mente.

¿Por qué lo hacían? ellos nunca había sido así, jamás me obligaban a hacer algo que no quería, siempre de ellos había recibido comprensión y apoyo ¿Cuándo empezó a cambiar todo?

Papá era el ser más tranquilo y amable que conocía, ahora era un hombre terco y autoritario, él no era el padre con el cual había crecido.

«No dejaremos que te hundas más»

Las palabras de mamá me eran vacías e incomprensibles, ¿No iban a dejar que me hundiera más? ¿Y qué estaban haciendo ellos? obligarme a un matrimonio que no quería, ¿No era lo mismo?

—Haz estado con eso toda la mañana, estoy segura que te lo sabes de pies a cabeza.

La voz de Ino logro hacer que me sorprendiera y soltará las hojas que inútilmente llevaba en la mano y había tratado de leer todo este tiempo en mi oficina.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?—Dijo mi amiga, acercándose con el ceño fruncido a mi escritorio—les has pedido a las enfermeras que nadie te molestara y me han pasado todas tus citas—. Suspiro grandemente—Amiga, sé que soy buena en lo que hago, pero no puedo con todo.

Escuche lo irritada que se encontraba Ino y al mirarla, me daba cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, sus ojeras se notaban claramente, no había dormido en bastante tiempo.

—Sí—contesto a mi pregunta no formulada—he tenido guardia seguida, y estas ojeras son de eso.

La chillona voz de molestia que manifestaba, era clave para entender lo difícil que era mantenerse de pie en estos momentos.

—Lo siento—conteste avergonzada—Te cubriré cuando quieras.

No sabía que otra cosa decirle, avergonzada agache la cabeza.

La escuche suspirar y su voz se había suavizado.

—Si obtengo una comida gratis o tal vez una bebida te la perdonare.

Sonreí agradecida.

—Pero dime—se acomodó en la silla frente a mi escritorio—¿Qué sucede? Traes un semblante pésimo.

—Hable con mis padres, y no logre nada.

Y así empecé a contarle a Ino lo sucedido esta mañana en mi casa, ella no se asombró y solo tomaba silencio escuchando con atención.

—Entonces, has decidido hablarlo directamente con el feudal.

No era una pregunta, pero aun así conteste.

—Tampoco tengo otras opciones

Ino lo medito por unos segundos.

—Sakura ¿y por qué no aceptas el compromiso?

Su pregunta me dejo muda, acaso ella no me apoyaba.

—Tus padres no harían algo que te produjera un mal—empezó a decir—. ¿Y, si lo intentas?

—¿Qué me case?

¿Estaba acaso ella bromeando?

—Si recuerdo bien, tú me apoyabas antes—eleve mi tono de voz

Ino suspiro.

—Tranquila, lo sigo haciendo frentona—se defendió—lo que estoy lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que lo aceptes y después hagas que la otra parte rechace el matrimonio. Así no tendrías problemas.

La opción que Ino me estaba dando era buena, no lo había pensado antes.

—Tal vez tengas razón

—¡Sakura! ¡Ino!—escucho decir con voz fuerte, desde afuera de mi oficina.

—Tsunade sama

Las dos nos levantamos inmediato y vimos nuestra mentora parada en la entrada de mi oficina, con los brazos en los costados.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido con el niño de la habitación 212?

La pregunta me agarro desprevenida, mientras que a Ino solo soltó aire cansadamente

—El niño llego anoche, con signos de desnutrición, al parecer puede tener anemia.

— ¿Al parecer?

La señorita Tsunade no parecía conforme.

Y yo solo me limite a escuchar, no comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo

—Sé que no suena profesional—alego Ino defendiéndose—lo que pasa es que el niño no se deja tocar por nadie y se lastima cada vez que intentamos acercarnos, y cuando tratamos de someterlo escuchamos como grita.—mi amiga calle por unos segundos y nos mira a las dos—hemos escuchado como huesos se quiebran.

El rostro de mi mentora como el mío mostraba un asombro total ¿Cómo un niño podía tener algo así?

—¿Aun así no se deja tratar? ¿Sus huesos se rompen?

No me creía la noticia.

—La cuestión es que después de un tiempo sus huesos vuelven a acomodarse. Lo descubrimos cuando logramos hacerle un tac completo, solo esperamos el análisis de sangre.

—¿Quién trajo al niño?—pregunte.

—ninjas que regresaban de una misión, dijeron que lo encontraron en la entrada del País del Fuego.

—Extraño—comento la señorita Tsunade.

Después de un breve silencio, mi sensei le hablo directamente a Ino

—Ino, ve con el Sexto y dile que necesito verlo con urgencia, que mueva ese trasero al hospital.

Ino afirmo con un gesto y salió de la habitación, dejándonos solas.

—has estado todo el tiempo encerrada ¿verdad?

Sentí un regaño aproximándose de parte de mi mentora, pero ella solo me extendió una carpeta.

—A partir de ahora tendrás un nuevo paciente—me miro con determinación—Este paciente necesitara un entrenamiento de control de chacra y no hay mejor persona que tú, ya que yo estaré con Ino, necesito que te encargue de él.

Me mostró un expediente y me incito a que tomara la carpeta.

Empecé a abrirla.

_Paciente: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Síntomas: dolor de cabeza y en ojos, presenta anemia ligera y quemaduras en el brazo alto izquierdo. . _

_ Notas: - - -_

No podía creer lo que tenía en mis manos.

—El Uchiha vino esta mañana a realizarse unos estudios. De los resultados de sangre muestra una anemia ligera, tiene periodos de dolor de cabeza intensos de tal modo lo mande a realizarse una tomografía.

—Ire por ellos enseguida.

Ella afirmo con el gesto

—Él está esperando, al recoger los estudios coméntale.

La señorita Tsunade salió de mi oficina, dejándome nerviosa de están nueva noticia.

Al salir de mi cubículo, me fui directo a la sala de tomografía, esperando que me dieran los estudios, no espere demasiado tiempo, el doctor encargado me enseño los resultados y efectivamente, Sasuke presentaba una inflamación en el lóbulo frontal.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, observe a Sasuke que como había dicho Tsunade sama aún no se había retirado, y se encontraba recargado en la ventana de la sala, miraba algún punto hacia el patio del hospital.

Me acerque a su lado tratando de no hacer ruido.

—¿Qué miras?—pregunte.

Su vista no la quito de la ventana y observe a dos niños jugando en el patio del hospital, el niño más pequeño estaba corriendo feliz, mientras que otro, más alto lo perseguía. El pequeño tropezó y cayó al piso llorando a mares, el más grande al darse cuenta salió disparado a ayudarlo, pero eso no logro que dejara de llorar e inflar sus cachetes haciendo con ellos un puchero, no fue que se calmó, hasta que una mujer joven se acercó a ellos y cargando al menor logro hacer que parara de llorar.

Al comprender la escena mire a Sasuke de reojo, mostraba un semblante tranquilo, pero en sus ojos había brillo, un brillo apagado, era como si se estuviera acordando de algún momento.

—¿Tengo que esperarme a que me den los resultados de la tomografía?—pregunto mirándome de frente, con aquel mismo de siempre.

—No, de hecho necesito darte información, los acabo de observar hace un momento, Tsunade sama me pasó tu expediente ¿quieres pasas a mi oficina?

Escucharlo hablar hacía que recordara la noche que me había traído al hospital.

Sasuke accedió y entramos a mi oficina.

—Toma asiento—. Le señale las sillas.

Mientras nos acomodábamos, lo observaba de reojo. En verdad se le veía cansado, era como si no hubiera dormido por un largo tiempo.

—El estudio que se te realizo muestra una inflamación en el lóbulo frontal, es el que te esté causando dolores de cabeza

—Entiendo.

—Te daré un medicamento para desinflamar el dolo, empezara a bajar en cuestión de días, pero será necesario que por unos meses tengas un estilo de vida habitual, descanso y una buena alimentación, porque no solo tienes esa inflamación sino una anemia.

Él hizo un gesto comprendiendo lo que le decía.

—¿Has dormido bien Sasuke?—No pude evitar preguntar.

—No—dijo con honestidad— despierto en las madrugadas y ya no puedo dormir por el mismo dolor de cabeza que se recorre a los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir el dolor?

—Después de la guerra y se intensificaba cuando llegaba a usar el rinnegan.

Sasuke de un momento a otro hizo un gesto de molestia y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, llevandose su mano hacia ellos, apretándolos.

Le estaba dando otro dolor.

—Espera no aprietes, calmare el dolor en un segundo—me levante de mi lugar rápidamente, dirigiéndome hacia él y quite su mano del rostro—mantén los ojos cerrado y ábrelos cuando te indique— afirmo con el rostro.

Empecé a fluir chacra sobre él y su gesto se fue relajando poco a poco, mientras hacía fluir chacra, realice nuevamente una inspección analizando aquello que le causaba dolor.

Al notar como su semblante cambiaba me permití terminar mi labor y separar mi mano de él

—Puedes abrirlos, ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunte observándolo. Él empezó abrir los ojos lentamente—sentirás un poco extraño, porque desinflame de inmediato la parte que estaba dando pulsaciones, pero no deberás de sentir ningún malestar.

Él fijo su atención en mí y parecía haber descubierto algo, más no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio, fijando su mirada penetrante. Me puse tan nerviosa que desvié mis ojos regresando a mi lugar.

—Te ves cansada.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, había notado mi cansancio sin decir nada. Sasuke era demasiado observador.

Gire el rostro para mirarlo y le sonreí.

—Creo que no tanto como tú— mi sonrisa se agrando—He tenido bastante trabajo ¿ya se nota demasiado?

Pregunte tímida y avergonzada tocando mi rostro.

—mph— fue lo que escuche acompañado de una sonrisa ladina— Sí, tal vez necesites tú también un descanso.

Sonreí, era demasiado bueno volverlo a ver con un gesto alegre.

—¿Me puedo retirar ya? O hay algo más que debas decirme.

Ante su pregunta yo solo afirme, no había nada más que podía hacer, ni era necesario retenerlo por más tiempo.

Él se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la entrada, pero lo detuve antes de que saliera.

—Cuando esté lista la tomografía se te mandara a llamar, es necesario que vuelvas para realizar el último chequeo.

Realizo un mohín pero afirmo con el gesto. Lo vi marcharse.

Después de que Sasuke se retirara, me dispuse a hacer una limpieza de archivo y de tanta basura que tenía acomodada en el escritorio, pero de un momento a otro se empezaron a escuchar pisadas y gritos por el pasillo.

Una chica abrió la puerta de mi oficina.

—Doctora—hablaba agitada y no se le entendía nada.

—Tranquilízate Miza, no puedo entenderte si me hablas así.

—Doctora su papá, su papá esta en urgencias.

—¡¿Qué?!

No espere a que me informara más y corrí lo más rápido que se pude a la sala de urgencias.

Escuche que llamaban mi nombre, pero no era el momento para prestarle atención, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a la sala de urgencia.

Muchos al entrar me observaban, murmurando muy por debajo, algunos pacientes se les veía asombrados mirando hacia una camilla que estaba en la esquina.

Entre la multitud se encontraba Ino, quien sostenía a mi madre, la cual se encontraba llorando.

—Mamá ¿Qué sucedió?

Me acerque agarrando mi madre del hombro, peor parecía no haberme escuchado, gire para ver a mi padre y a Tsunade sama, que trataba de retener a mi padre, el cual se movía bruscamente, tratando de tomar aire.

—Necesito que se tranquilice señor, ¿puede escucharme?

Mi mentora trataba de dirigirse a él, pero no respondía hasta que colapso.

—Rápido, llévenlo a quirófano.

—Cariño, no nos hagas esto—repetía esas palabras constantemente mamá con lágrimas—por favor.

Sentía tanto miedo, tanto temor de lo que estaba presenciando que parecía estar en shock.

Sin quererlo venían a mi las últimas palabras dirigidas a mi padre, y no era nada agradables. Solo desprecio y odio.

Trate de acercarme a la camilla y así poder ayudar, pero al momento que observe como mi padre estaba tendido en ella, no pude hacer nada más que temblar.

—Sakura, quédate atrás.

Me lo decía mientras lo acomodaban para llevárselo

—Pero...

—he dicho, atrás.

Su voz fue fuerte y penetrante, que toda la sala guardo silencio, e Ino me jalo con ella y mi madre.

—Ino—grito mi mentora —te necesito.

—Si.

Observe como se lo llevaron y vi en la mirada de mi amiga unos ojos de consuelo y dolor. «Todo estará bien»

—Te informare cualquier cosa.

Trato de consolarme.

Mire directo a mi madre.

—Sakura—Chillo mamá acercándose con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le paso a papá?

Mis manos seguían temblando, y no sabía si era por el estremecimiento de mi madre o era yo la que no podía estar tranquila. Aunque había enfrentado miles de situaciones y hasta la misma muerte, ver el sufrimiento de mi padre y el dolor de mi madre hacía que no pudiera pensar ni relajarme. Ver como mamá se asustaba y lloraba, me entraban unas ganas de imitarla, pero con todo el esfuerzo del mundo me aguante, alguien aquí necesitaba tener coherencia y fortaleza.

No podía despegarme de mamá, y decidí acompañarla todo este tiempo, me sentía sumamente inútil, había ya pasado una hora y nadie salía a decirnos algo, y yo no podía entrar.

De tal modo, solo me quedaba cuidar la salud de mi mamá.

—Mamá ¿Comiste algo?—pregunte tratando de hacer que se distrajera.

—No cariño, no tengo hambre—comento ausente, recargando su cabeza a la pared.

—Mamá por favor, si no has comido te puedes sentir mal, déjame traerte algo.

Trate de hacerla cambiar de opinión pero no obtuve una respuesta favorable, así que fui por un café, después de un momento cuando regrese, pude notar que se encontraba platicando con una persona quien resultó ser el señor Hakum.

«No podía ser posible» me acerque a ellos.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?—pregunte sin saludar.

—Sakura—mi mama me reprendió ya más tranquila.

El aludido hizo una reverencia en contestación.

—Lamento lo sucedido—su mirada era tan profunda y penetrante, que no sabría describir que había detrás de esos ojos, si bondad o algún tipo de oscuridad.

—Mi padre aún no ha muerto no lamente nada.

Mis palabras salieron como veneno y mi madre se asustó.

—Sakura, por favor no digas esas cosas. Él está aquí porque fue quien trajo a tu papá

Suspire pesadamente.

—En verdad siento mucho molestar en estos momentos, pero es necesario que me dé una contestación, han pasado los tres días y es necesario que la señorita Haruno viaje con nosotros a la nación del Sol o le de una respuesta al Señor Feudal referente al matrimonio.

—¡¿Qué?!

No cabía en mi tanta incoherencia de parte de ese señor, ¿Cómo podía pedir que me fuera en estos momentos que mi padre se encontraba en un estado de salud grave?

Mi mente quería decir un santiamén de palabras groseras y reprochadoras, pero sabía que en estos momentos no era lo adecuado.

De un momento a otro Tsunade sama sale del cuarto con una mirada serena y pasos elegantes como siempre.

—Tsunade sama ¿Cómo está mi padre? —preferí ignorar al hombre.

—¿Qué le paso doctora?— pregunto mi madre con un nudo en la voz.

El señor Hakum permaneció en silencio desde su ubicación.

—En estos momentos ya se encuentra estable, estaba a punto de entrar en coma, pero llegaron a tiempo

—Santo cielo—exclamó mi madre con una mano en la frente—¿por qué doctora? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La mirada de mi sensei era de incomprensión

—Es posible que su marido no esté tratando su diabetes como es debido y por tal razón estuviera a punto de sufrir un coma.

Mi madre se llevó las manos a la boca

—¿Diabetes? ¿Mi papa?

No lograba comprender las palabras de mi sensei, pero habían sido muy lógicas, ahora comprendía el comportamiento alimenticio de mi padre, pero, ¿por qué no había dicho nada?

—¿sabías algo mamá?

Ella solo negó con un gesto.

—Por el momento es necesario el reposo y nada que lo agite ya que se encuentra muy inestable.

Tsuande sama observo detrás de mi hombro y dirigió una mirada de sospecha.

—Sakura, tomate el día de hoy y mañana.

—Gracias Tsunade sama —hice una pequeña reverencia.

Ella solo se inclinó levemente y se retiró.

Gire mi rostro a mi madre.

-—¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?

Ella no supo contestar y se desparramo en el asiento, acunando su rostro en ellas.

—Sakura ¿Cómo pagaremos?—Pregunto de repente—y si tu padre requiere tratamientos, alimentación especial.

—Tranquila mamá, lo que necesita es descansar por el momento, y lo demás es ayudarlo a alimentarse mejor y veras que estará muy bien.

—Pero Sakura… —se le desvaneció la voz

—Todo estará bien—le asegure—ya está fuera de peligro.

—Y el pago del hospital Sakura, ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Mi mama se encontraba desesperada, ni siquiera estaba pensando que no debía de preocuparse por algo así.

—Por favor no se preocupen por eso —interrumpió el señor Hakum, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo.

Se aproximó a nosotras.

—Ya está pagada la cuenta del hospital, y sobre la alimentación, o tratamientos que pueda requerir, lo cubrirá la familia feudal, la orden fue dada por el Daimyo de nuestro país

No podía comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo mire de reojo.

—Conociendo que es ya parte de la familia, no deben de preocuparse por cosas como esas—agrego con serenidad.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente, no lo podía creer, me sentía cada vez más ahogada hasta el cuello.

—Cuanto sería por la deuda del hospital—dije con valentía, pero en realidad estaba buscando una solución al enredo en que me estaba metiendo.

—Eso no lo podemos tratar nosotros, es necesario que hable directamente con Señor feudal de la nación del Sol.

Sentía que cada vez me hundía más.

**°°°|O|O|°°°|O|°°°|O|O|°°°|O|°°°|O|O|°°°|O|°°°|O|O|°°°|O|**

**Woo, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo...**  
**Me tarde bastante en subirlo, pero aquí :D**

**tal vez este capitulo abra escenas que no se entiendan, como por ejemplo el niño que Ino atenido, o la mala forma de llegar del Coronel Hakum pidiéndole a Sakura que lo acompañe a la nación del Sol, o hasta el mismo comportamiento de Sasuke, aun así, todo eso serán explicadas más adelante.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios, la verdad quisiera contestarles a cada uno, pero no se muy bien come hacerlo por aquí, así que si tienen cuenta de Wattpad agreguenme ginniagi ahí también estoy subiendo la historia y podré estar dando avisos y contestándoles personalmente a cada uno como me gustaría hacerlo por aquí.**

**Gracias nuevamente... espero sus comentarios...!**


	8. Amenaza y Narración I

**Capítulo 7 - Amenaza y Narración I**

— ¿Es necesario que viaje al País del sol?

Mi pregunta parecía de más, estaba segura que de aquella boca no saldría algo negativo

—mi padre no está bien en estos momentos.

Seguía insistiendo, las últimas frases habían salido implorantes, llenas de dolor ¿por qué no podía entender que la salud de mi padre era primero?

—Señorita, entiendo la situación y la preocupación que están pasando—agrego con un gesto de comprensión, y tal vez de sensibilidad—Pero su presencia en el País del Sol es de importancia.

—¿Qué es aquello que no puede esperar?—pregunto por primera vez mi madre.

El Señor llamado Hakum suspiro y de su bolsillo saco una carta, perfectamente doblada.

—Su esposo firmo un acuerdo con la familia feudal, donde se obligaba a llevar ante la familia Yukimura a su hija.

¿Qué había firmado mi padre? ¿A qué me había obligado?

—Si usted no accede a venir con nosotros y el convenio se violenta, —agrego, mirándome directamente a los ojos y advirtiéndome de toda alegación que pudiera formular—se estará en la penosa necesidad de señalar a su padre como un impostor y lo culparemos de traición a la familia feudal y por consiguiente, se le negara la entrada a la nación del Sol.

Sentía como un balde de agua helada atravesaba todo mi cuerpo, cada palabra salido de la boca de aquel sujeto era puro veneno y una gran estocada ¿mi padre, acusado de traición?

Mire el rostro de mi madre y se encontraba pálido, demasiado asustada estaba

—Créanos que no queremos llegar a tales situaciones, ahora que tenemos un acuerdo diplomático con el país del fuego, llevar a juicio a su padre sería un mal inicio con su nación.

—Sakura…

Mamá se había acercado y su mirada reflejaba preocupación y dolor. No quería verla así, ya teníamos suficiente con mi padre postrado en una cama.

— Usted, como parte del sistema shinobi, comprende que su principal misión es proteger al país y a su señor feudal— agrego con un tono duro — Nosotros somos iguales, buscamos la tranquilidad y bienestar de nuestra gente, no queremos guerras ni peleas absurdas, es parte de nuestro camino como Samurái.

Parecía estar recitando algo ya acordado, algo planeado.

—Ninguno de las dos naciones merece formar discordia ahora que se están formando buenos términos.

Sus palabras me habían silenciado por completo, me estaba orillando a un pasillo sin salida. Aceptaba por las buenas o a las malas, no tenía opción.

—Le pido que me dé unos días más—trate de formular mis palabras de la mejor manera que me era posible—Mi padre acaba de salir de una situación especial y mi madre no sabrá como cuidarlo, necesito enseñarle—mi voz sonaba calmada y serena, esperando llegar a la amabilidad de ese hombre—Asimismo, terminar mis asuntos como kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja. Porque eso especifica en el contrato ¿cierto?

El señor Hakum se asombró de mis palabras, pero no duro tanto aquel estado de maravilla, ya que de inmediato volvió al mismo semblante.

—Tiene una vista y lectura impresionante, apenas note que observo el convenio.

Y era cierto, muy apenas había divisado el convenio, pero ya era de esperar que se me pidiera renunciar a todas mis ocupaciones con la aldea si próximamente estaría casándome con el futuro feudal. Seguir sometida ante la nación del Fuego seria como estar traicionando al país del Sol.

—Yo no tengo la autorización para darle los días señorita Haruno, pero se lo informare enseguida a su prometido y a su vez a nuestro feudal —dijo con semblante frio y estoico—aproveche el tiempo que pueda disponer a partir de ahora.

Aquel hombre realizo una pequeña inclinación y se retiró del pasillo del hospital.

Las manos me temblaban de la impotencia, incertidumbre y tal vez de miedo, honestamente no entendía lo que me pasaba, ni lo que sucedía ¿Cómo se había llegado a esto? ¿Desde cuándo mi vida era un problema nacional? en mis manos se encontraba la vida de mi padre y completamente de mi familia.

—Hija

La voz de mi mamá me regreso de nueva cuenta a mi realidad.

—Yo, yo en verdad…

No termino de hablar y se soltó sollozando.

Honestamente, quería reclamarle, deseaba gritarle a ella como a mi padre, pero no era el momento, y sabía de antemano que nunca lo haría. No con ellos.

—No llores por favor—me acerque a donde ella estaba—No lo hagas.

—Esto es demasiado…—veía como mamá temblaba y juntaba sus manos en su regazo.

—Papá estará bien—trate de calmarla tocándole los hombros—y no ocurrirá lo que acaba de decir aquel hombre, mi papá no será acusado de traición.

Mi madre paro su lamento y me miro con aquellos ojos hinchados verdes.

—Me casare con el hijo del feudal.

Mamá estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una enfermera nos interrumpe.

—Doctora, pasaremos a su padre a la sala de observaciones ¿gusta verlo?

—Sí, ¿podrías llevar a mi madre a un cubículo para que descanse?

La enfermera afirmo pero antes de que yo me alejara de mi madre, ella me tomo del brazo.

—Sakura.

—Tranquila mamá, solo es revisión lo que haré, papá está bien como lo dijo Tsunade sama.

Y así me aleje, dejando a mi madre con la enfermera y tratando de alejar de mí los pensamientos que deseaba que no ocurrieran.

«Matrimonio con el próximo feudal»

Tenía tanta impotencia. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

** Narración I – "El Teniente Coronel, Wang Hakum"**

Los sonidos que brindaban los grillos en la aldea de Konoha, y el fuego que salía de una fogata improvisada por ninjas puestos por el mismo Hokage para el servicio del embajador que venía de la nación del Sol, hacía que recordara a su natal Taiyo y la época de su juventud, que lo hizo pensar ya hace cuanto había sido eso ¿treinta? O… mejor ni quería pensar en eso.

Lo viejo y cansado podía notársele a simple vista, su caminar decía mucho de él, aunque sus años mostraban una edad bastante avanzada, su cuerpo mostraba agilidad y podía galopar perfectos golpes con su _Nodachi,_ pero aun así, sabía perfectamente que ya no era lo mismo.

_«—Viejo tonto, ya no estas para esos trotes»_ decía su difunta esposa cada vez que lo veía llegar a la casa después de entrenar, lleno de hematomas por todo el cuerpo y sucio. Él simplemente se limitaba a decirle que tenía razón y ya no volverlo a hacer, pero bien sabía su bella Agda, que aquel viejo era obstinado y terco, así que solo se limitaba a prepararle sus hierbas medicinales

El veterano, Teniente Coronel, Hakum—como lo llamaban aun en el escuadrón Samurái—, se estremecía con los recuerdos de su esposa, la extrañaba tanto, y esta noche parecía no tener tregua con él, y más cuando miraba aquel árbol de cerezo que adornaba la posada donde se estaban quedando, lo hacía que recordara a su mujer que poseía el mismo color de cabello que ese árbol.

—Viejo, es bueno verte aquí.

Aquella gruesa y molestosa voz no era para nada inolvidable para el Teniente

Resoplo de frustración. _« ¿Viejo?»_

—A quien llamaste viejo, mocoso.

Esa gangosa voz le pertenecía a uno de sus discípulos más rebeldes y obstinados que había tenido, pero que al mismo tiempo era el más fuerte e inteligente al momento del combate, el _Jin_ que poseía, hablaba por él, un digno ciudadano de la nación del Sol.

Daiki, ese era su nombre, Mayor General de Fuerza y Ataque Samurái, pero lo conocían en la guerra como el Rompe Huesos

—Ya, ya no te enojes—El joven castaño levanto sus brazos en modo de paz.

— ¡Teniente!— Chillo otra voz detrás del anciano

Pero esta voz si era grata de escuchar y ver. Aquel angelical sonido le pertenecía a Li la primera mujer que estaba al mando del Ejercito Samurái, Teniente General de Inteligencia y Estrategia, también apodada La Loba ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo quería saberlo, pero conocía perfectamente que esta chica tenía una habilidad asombrosa, podía lograr sacar información a los Malos, —como él les decía a los delincuentes— de una manera limpia, sin llegar a la tortura extrema, ¿De qué forma? Prefería no saberlo, aun así viejo valoraba su vida.

Aquella joven poseía los más hermosos ojos que se podía haber visto, eran de un azul tan profundo como el océano y una mirada penetrante como la de un animal asechando a su presa, mientras que a su discípulo Daiki el punto a favor que tenía, era su gran altura y rostro esbelto y definido un hombre galante, pero con un pésimo vocabulario, eso quitaba puntos a su favor.

—Li —exclamo el anciano gustoso de verla —No es necesarios tal formalidad—. Hablo ante su rigidez al inclinarse y hacer que el joven castaño lo hiciera con ella.

—Ya vez— dijo quejándose Daiki — el viejo no se molesta. ¡Auch!

Gruño Daiki, postrado ya en el piso, gracias a un golpe certero y eficaz dado por el anciano Hakum.

—Viejo tendrás..., —y callo, al saber que diría una imprudencia.

—Ve, usted puede decir groserías y nosotros ¿no?—alego nuevamente aun en el piso. Tal golpe si lo había sofocado.

—Teniente ¿Quiere ver al General?—pregunto la chica, cambiando el tema y dejando aun lado a su compañero.

—Así es Li, ¿Podrías informarle que me encuentro aquí?

—¿Viene a hablarle de su compromiso?—cuestiono Daiki con un sonoro gruñido cuando se estaba levantando del piso. No se sabría decir si ese gruñido venia por el esfuerzo que le estaba costando levantarse o porque manifestaba su inconformidad con ese compromiso

—Baja la voz Daiki— le regaño el anciano dando por hecho cualquiera de las dos opciones— Esa mujer se convertirá en tu señora al igual que el joven amo, si se te escucha hablar así podrías ser castigado.

La advertencia que le había dado el anciano no era ninguna broma, para la nación del Sol, el señor feudal como su esposa eran personas muy respetadas, gente con autoridad, aunque claro estaba que la mujer no podía dar un paso sin que lo diera su esposo, sin embargo, tenía el poder de castigar a sus vasallos y solo bastaba una orden suya y el sirviente podría estar muerto, tal libertad aun poseía la esposa del Damiyo.

—Bah, ¿Señora?— resoplo irritado—. Ella no lo será.

—Te guste o no será alguien que también dirigirá nuestras tierras—agrego Li con un tono sereno y firme—, y tendrás que obedecer.

Li se mantenía firme y sin ningún titubeo, lo que hacía que Daiki la mirara molesto.

De antemano, Hakum sabía que Daiki no estaba de acuerdo con aquel compromiso al que estaban obligado al hijo del feudo, pero tampoco podía ir en contra de una orden dada por su máximo general.

—A todo esto, ¿usted que hace aquí? Debería estar ya cerca de la aldea —pregunto Daiki, cambiando el ambiente que se había formado.

—El padre de la señorita tuvo un percance y fue hospitalizado, por eso vengo ante el General

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que viajaremos con ella—agrego Li con su misma tonalidad.

—Eso es posible.

El Teniente Hakum y sus dos compañeros empezaron a caminar acercándose al lugar donde se encontraba el General, y esto le dio el tiempo al coronel de pensar en la futura integrante del Clan Yukimura, aquella chica ninja de carácter, la que no podía simplemente decir sí y casarse con facilidad, como toda dama de su país, que estaría alagada de ser escogida como prometida del hijo del señor feudal, no, esta chica era todo lo contrario, se había topado contra pared al conocer a aquella muchacha de ojos jade y una cabellera rosada.

No podía ignorar la acción que realizo para convencer a la ninja de ir con ellos. Su forma de persuasión no había sido del todo ética y honrosa, como todo samurái debía de transpirar. Su método había sido ruin, se había aprovechado de las emociones y sentimientos que estaba atravesando la familia para así lograr su objetivo. Había encontrado el talón de Aquiles de la muchacha y había jugado bien sus cartas, la chica iría con ellos a la nación del Sol sin contratiempos, o eso es lo que pensaba.

—Ya podemos entrar—aseguro Li, después de regresa de hablar con un samurái que se encontraba afuera de la habitación del General.

—General, el Teniente lo busca— anuncio la chica.

El nombrado al escuchar quien lo visitaba, levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó a recibirlo.

—Hakum —El rostro del joven que se encontraba en la habitación se ilumino en el momento que vio entrar al anciano.

El anciano podía ver delante de él a su futuro gobernante, esto estrujaba algo en su pecho, le daba alegría y honor servirlo, pero a la vez nostalgia ya que lo había visto crecer, él mismo le enseño el arte samurái y el código que tanto respetaban como a ningún otro, era su pupilo más obediente y más querido, seguido del Mayor General, Daiki.

—Oh, Hakum no tienes por qué hacer la inclinación, sabes que conmigo no.

De ahora en adelante el niño que se había dedicado a enseñar y cuidar, pronto se convertiría en el futuro Señor Feudal del País del Sol, no podía tratarlo de otra manera.

—Discúlpeme, pero es parte de mi obligación.

La mirada del joven amo se entristeció al escuchar tales palabras, pero lo entendía o eso trataba de hacer.

—Aunque —agrego de inmediato Hakum al notar el semblante del General —No puedo quedarme callado y no regañarlo por haber descuidado su alimentación.

Hakum había notado lo entristecido que se había puesto el General y sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era para él en estos momentos, porque veía como estaba cargando todo el peso que le provocaba todas las decisiones que estaba tomando y como terminaba con su felicidad, por el simple hecho de proteger un país.

—Mamá Agda estuviera hecha una fiera si te viera que no te comes el esparrago—Lo regaño Daiki, quien ya se había posesionado del sofá individual y llevando a su boca un bocadillo de esos—puag, no saben igual.

El general sonrió al recordar los regaños que le hacía la señora Agda, cuando no comían bien o no se comían las verduras él como Daiki.

—Le falta el sazón de mama Agda —comento con una sonrisa el General.

—Es lo más seguro —Agrego con una sonrisa entristecida.

—Y los regañaba por ser tan flojos—señalo el Teniente Hakum

El semblante del general como el de Daiki había quedado ensombrecida.

—Bueno, bueno ¿Qué noticias traes? Hakum— pregunto el General cambiando la conversación

Aquel chico, el General, era como un hijo para él. Desde la muerte de su madre y el alejamiento del señor feudal, el joven se había convertido en su alumno y parte de su familia,

—Es sobre su prometida.

De un momento a otro, el semblante del hijo del feudo había cambiado,

—Ella no podrá realizar el viaje como se tenía establecido.

Ante aquella oración el joven amo levanto las cejas asombrado.

—Su padre ha sido hospitalizado, y nos ha pedido unos días para arreglar los asuntos que tiene aquí en la aldea.

El General afirmo entendiendo.

—No es necesario que notifiques a mi padre yo personalmente se lo diré—aclaro—mi padre no se negara a darle el tiempo necesario.

El señor Hakum asintió sin cuestionar nada, pero algo le dio curiosidad ¿El joven amo no siente curiosidad de conocer a su futura esposa?

—¿Le gustaría conocerla Joven?— Pregunto con osadía.

Los presentes observaron al General en algún síntoma de afirmación, pero parecía que no cambiaría el semblante

—No me interesa— Contesto frio después de un momento— tendré bastante tiempo después.

Ante esas palabras no menciono nada más, pero Daiki se acercó.

—Oh y ¿Cuál es el dichoso nombre de la chica?—pregunto—quisiera saber quién será la mantenida con el dinero de nuestro país.

El señor Hakum sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando Daiki hablo, nunca le había gustado que un hombre se expresara de una mujer tan bajo, a pesar de todo, él sabía que la chica era una joven trabajadora y se notaba que se había ganado su lo que es ahora por sus propios méritos. Ella no sería una mantenida. Por eso cuando escucho hablar tan despectivamente de la joven, quiso defenderla de alguna manera, ya le había hecho bastante con presionarla en sus momentos de debilidad, no quería hacer más daño. Ella también cargaba con sus propios problemas.

—La dama se llama Sakura Haruno. Y es Médico Ninja y por lo que se, una de las mejores—el teniente realizo énfasis en las siguientes palabras— Nuestro pueblo no la mantendrá, ella trabajará para ganarse el nombre de esposa feudal.

Ante lo dicho por el anciano Hakum, todos quedaron callados, el General había observado la defensa del Coronel ante la chica, así que quedó pasmado al escuchar lo dicho por su mentor.

—Naoko, ¿de verdad piensas casarte? —Volvió a cuestionar Daiki— a pesar que sea una médico o lo que sea... ella no pertenece a nuestra nación.

—Eso no importa, lo que realmente debe de interesarte es la paz que necesita nuestro pueblo, un matrimonio es lo de menos.

**Nuevo Capítulo... Wii**

Ya empieza lo interesante :)

** BUSHIDO (El Camino del Guerrero):** Esto contiene los siete principios básicos de todo guerrero Samurai: **Coraje, Cortesía, Compasión, Justicia, Honor, Lealtad, sinceridad**.

**Jin (benevolencia):**Mediante el entrenamiento intenso, el samurái se convierte en rápido y fuerte (según mi historia), asimismo, los samurais no son como el resto de los hombres. Desarrolla un poder que debe ser usado en bien de todos. la persona que posee el Jin, tiene compasión, ayuda a sus compañeros en cualquier oportunidad. Si la oportunidad no surge, se sale de su camino para encontrarla.

Esto es básicamente lo que trato de decir el **_Teniente Coronel Hakum_******cuando describió a Daiki.

**Nodachi**: es una gran espada japonesa a dos manos. Nodachi se traduce aproximadamente como _"espada de campo"_

**Espero sus comentarios :D**

**Próximo Capítulo** :O Se viene lo interesante.


	9. Desición

**Capítulo 8 - Desición**

Estaba tan cansada, que todo el cuerpo me dolía, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, mi madre, al igual que yo nos quedados en la clínica, ella en el cuarto de descanso para los médicos y yo en el sofá individual de mi oficina.

Nos habíamos despertado con la noticia de que mi padre ya se encontraba mucho más estable, y que en unas horas seriamos capas de visitarlo, así que cuando entramos al cuarto lo vimos muy sonriente con la enfermera a su custodia, desayunando cómodamente.

—¡Kizashi Haruno!—grito mi madre desde la puerta—eres un tonto, ¿sabes el susto que nos diste?

Papa se había quedado con los palillos en la boca mirándonos sorprendido, mientras que la enfermera salió de la habitación lentamente.

—Tú, muy cómodo sonriendo y comiendo, mientras que tu hija y yo preocupadas por tu salud. Debería darte vergüenza.

Cada palabra salida de mi madre, eran latigazos realmente fuertes para papá, que ya se podía apreciar su mirada asustada y apenada.

—Lo lamento—bajo el rostro—Perdónenme, nunca creí que esto me fuera a pasar por ser descuidado.

Papá se había inclinado en una reverencia ante nosotras.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer.

El semblante molesto y arrugado que se le había formado a mi madre al momento que lo había regañado, estaba desapareciendo con el entristecimiento de papá.

—Sabes lo preocupada que me encontraba.

Respiro profundamente mamá y relajo por completo el rostro y el cuerpo.

—Lo imagino.

Papá tomo la mano de mi madre y la beso.

—¿Me perdonas?

Ante la mirada de corderito que posaba mi padre, mamá no pudo más que volver a suspirar y sonreir

—Papá, a partir de ahora su alimentación debe de cambiar

—Lo entiendo—dijo seriamente

—Obedecerás a Sakura en todo, y no quiero escucharte ninguna queja Haruno.

Empezó a regañarlo nuevamente mamá, pero esta vez su voz era más conciliadora que molesta.

—Lo entiendo, y seguiré las órdenes de mi hija.

Al conectar nuestras miradas, note como la de mi padre se había hecho melancólica.

El ambiente se había vuelto incomodo de un momento a otro y parecía ser que los dos lo habíamos notado.

—Creo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar—comento mamá después de un momento—saldré para que tengan una charla

Mamá me miro a los ojos y roso su mano con la mía en muestra de apoyo.

Y permanecimos en silencio tal vez por unos cinco minutos, que ¡vaya! Para mi eran como horas, hasta que por fin mi padre decidió hablar:

—Sakura, lamento haberte hablado feo.

No tenía palabras para hablarle, sentía mi garganta reseca

—Cuando me faltaba el aire, sentí que estaba a punto de—tartamudeo—tuve tanto miedo de irme y dejarlas solas—lo ojos de papá se habían vuelto cristalinos—tenia terror de morir teniendo en la conciencia como mi hija me odiaba.

Al escucharlo solo hacía que mis ojos se nublaran, el nudo en la garganta dolía fuertemente.

—¿Pudieras perdonar a este señor obstinado, hija?

Papá había extendido su brazo para que lo tomara y sin ninguna duda lo hice.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas papá—apenas podía hablar.

No quise mirarlo a la cara, aun sentía dolor, sabía de antemano que si lo enfrentaba podía volver a llorar y me había prometido toda la noche dejar de ser cobarde.

—Puedes mirarme, por favor.

Su voz se mostraba suplicante, pero al mismo tiempo atisbaba dolor, lo cual hizo que tomara toda la fuerza para levantar el rostro y enfrentarlo.

Trague saliva.

—Has crecido bastante—se limitó a decir y acariciar mi rostro.

Empezó a sobar mis manos, regalándome una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

—He tomado una decisión papá—comencé a decir—mi mamá y tu tenían razón en algo.

Papá levanto la mirada hacía mi.

—Tal vez es tiempo de avanzar—. Mis palabras lo tomo por sorpresa podía verlo en su rostro—Quiero conocer a la persona que ustedes han decidido.

Me dolía, me dolía bastante decirlo, pero eran la única forma de salvar y proteger a mi familia.

—Estas diciendo que...

Mi declaración lo había dejado aturdido.

—Que quiero casarme.

El rostro de papá parecía sobrio sin comprensión.

—Por lo tanto, deberás descansar, porque tú como mi madre me acompañaran a la nación del Sol, ustedes me llevaran a conocer a mi nueva familia.

— ¿Estas segura?

Le hice un gesto afirmativo el cual logro hacer que sonriera grandemente.

—Él es un buen muchacho hija, y su familia lo es de igual manera. No te arrepentirás.

La alegría de mi padre no cabía en la habitación, su estado de ánimo parecía haberse levantado rápidamente.

Tal vez la decisión que tomaba era por primera vez en mi vida, una de las más difíciles que estaba tomando, esto hacía que comprendiera que tenía que renunciar a mis propios sentimientos. Primero era mi familia.

( * * * )

Iba de camino a la torre, se me había informado que el Hokage necesitaba verme. Al llegar, note que todo el ambiente estaba calmado y silencioso, los trabajadores ya se estaban retirando y quedaba uno que otro personal en el área.

—Por favor Kakashi, es solo un documento, no tienes por qué estar demorando tanto.

Escuche la voz de Sasuke que sobresalía por el pasillo un poco desesperado.

—La decisión que se tomará, cambiara muchas cosas ¿eres consciente de ello? —el tono de mi mentor parecía ser conciliador, pero al mismo tiempo autoritario— aparte, se estaría involucrando a Sakura.

La curiosidad me gano al momento que escuche mi nombre, así que decidí esconder mi chacra lo mejor que podía y acercarme a la puerta de la oficina de Kakashi sensei. Afine mis oídos.

—Esto no será nada fácil para ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que me pareció por completo extraño, hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar de un tono más serio.

—Tal vez ya es tiempo que deje ese amor unilateral que siente por mi.

Sus palabras me habían herido, y aunque era algo que desde hace bastante tiempo ya sabía, aun guardaba la esperanza que en un futuro que volviera a verlo, podía hacer cambiar este amor unilateral, a algo reciproco.

Al parecer mi amor siempre había sido y sería insignificante para él.

«—Que ilusa Sakura.»

Sin embargo, pensándolo mejor, Sasuke me estaba dando la última estocada que necesitaba para tomar mi decisión con mayor determinación, próximamente me convertiría en la esposa del futuro feudal de una nación extranjera, y necesitaba cortar con aquellos lazos que me ataban a mi país de nacimiento. Y uno de ellos era Sasuke.

Respire una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¿Kakashi sensei?— tocando la puerta, y me fui asomando lentamente, notando como el aludido se había sorprendido levemente, mientras que Sasuke se mostraba sereno y frio—, ¿me mando a llamar?

—Adelante Sakura

Vi como mi ex mentor hacía señales para que tomara asiento a lado de Sasuke, y al momento que llegue este se levantó sin ninguna mirada.

—Me retiro—hablo seco sin un semblante en su rostro— solo fírmalo Kakashi, no hay tiempo.

—Sasuke, hablemos mañana— Afirmo Kakashi

Mi compañero no dijo ninguna palabra y se retiró del lugar, donde solo se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta.

—Escuchaste la conversación—no pregunto, él sabía la respuesta.

—Es algo que no debe de interesarme ¿cierto?

Kakashi sensei, se quedó por unos segundos en silencio mirándome y cuando estaba a punto de comentar algo, lo interrumpí abruptamente.

— ¿Para qué me necesita Kakashi sensei?

El aludido solo abrió los ojos, y al captar mi intención de dejar de seguir hablando, suspiro.

—Necesito que me des tu opinión sobre un asunto internacional.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un estante que estaba detrás de mí, y al seguirlo con la mirada note una hoja tirada, me levante a recogerla, era una solicitud de matrimonio.

—¿Quién solicita casarse?

No había mirado con claridad los nombres de los contrayentes, cuando Kakashi sensei giro a mi dirección y como un rayo me quito la hora, pero ya era había sido demasiado tarde, había visto los nombres.

_Uchiha Sasuke y Minka Rui_

—Kakashi sensei

Sentía un agujero en el estómago de un momento a otro.

" —Tal vez ya es tiempo que deje ese amor unilateral."

Ahora todo parecía tomar sentido.

"—Esto no será nada fácil para ella"

—Entonces es verdad...— susurre más para mí, pero Kakashi sensei logro escuchar—Esa solicitud de matrimonio

No sé en qué momento mis ojos empezaron arder.

—¿Sasuke se va a casar?

Cuestione con más fuerza, no quería creerlo, pero al notar el semblante de Kakashi supe que era cierto.

—Se necesita que firme la solicitud del matrimonio—me contesto—pero no lo haré—Se le notaba incrédulo.

Kakashi sensei trato de guiarme al asiento que había dejado hace un momento, pero tanto era mi incomodidad que me aleje de él.

—Sakura

—Usted también siente lastima por mi ¿verdad?

No podía creer que él me viera de la misma manera que muchos aldeanos y compañeros de trabajo lo hacía, él estaba siendo como todos. Solo que en este caso él me trataba de consolar diciendo una mentira, que a lenguas se apreciaba que no estaba por tomar.

—Señor, solicito que acepte mi renuncia como Ninja de la aldea

Este era el momento, el motivo que necesitaba para renunciar.

—Sakura, no es bueno tomar decisiones a la ligera. Sabes que eres la alumna que más estimo, pero eso no te lo voy a conceder. Aun no sabes la realidad del problema.

—Señor, no puede negarme mi renuncia. Es un derecho que tengo.

Mientras seguí insistiendo, ya no podía contener mis lágrimas. Así que agache mi rostro y con una reverencia le mostré mi solicitud de renuncia que había escrito en la madrugada, preparándome para un momento en el que se lo daría y el cual ya había llegado.

—Le pido que lo acepte

—No puedo aceptarlo

Pero a pesar de haber dicho aquello, tomo de mis manos el sobre y con gran prisa, sin evitarlo, gire hacía la salida y corri.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Perdón por la demora, :s


	10. Renuncia

**Capítulo 9 – Mi Renuncia**

Salí apresurada de la oficina de Kakashi sensei, escuche que llamaban por mi nombre, pero no hice ningún intento por saber quién me hablaba, necesitaba salir con urgencia de ese lugar.

Sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en la calle principal, sentía miradas y escuchaba algunos susurros, pero nada de eso me importaba en este momento.

Sin pensar a donde ir, me detuve.

_«Definitivamente ¿terminaba así todo?»_

_« ¿Qué pasaba con tantos años de amor? ¿Ninguna vez le había llegado mi cariño?»_

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?

Esa voz.

Levante la vista y estaba frente a mi la persona que no quería ver en estos momentos.

—Sasuke, ¿Es verdad?—pregunte con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de no llorar.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué?—cuestione nuevamente, sin contestar a su pregunta— ¿Por qué a ella sí? ¿Por qué a mí no me diste ninguna oportunidad? Tanto te molestaba mi cariño.

Sin darme cuenta había alzado más la voz y las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo.

Sasuke por un momento lo había tomado por sorpresa mis palabras, pero después de un momento pareció comprender todo. Su semblante me lo decía.

—Cálmate —dijo apacible, y podía ver en su rostro algo de tensión—Necesitamos hablar.

Quería ser fuerte, juro que lo quería, pero no podía, el llanto no dejaba de salir, volverlo a ver me hacía pensar en la poca dignidad que tenía, y la que en estos momentos ya no había nada.

¿Quería hablar? Pero ahora, la verdad yo no lo anhelaba. Si al platicar buscaba que mis sentimientos se esfumaran no necesitaba que él hiciera eso por mi.

Tomo mi brazo y me jalo tratando de llevarme a un callejón donde no hubiera demasiada gente, pero ya estaba cansada. Le quite su mano de encima con fuerza y lo mire molesta.

—Si tanto te molestaba lo que sentía por ti, solo lo hubieras dicho— me detuve un momento y luego me reí con ironía— no, perdón, no, siempre me lo dijiste — jadee —fui yo la que nunca se dio por vencida.

En estos momentos me sentía como basura, me sentía estúpida, ahora veía como los aldeanos me miraban, con lastima y sí, eso era lo que era.

_«La eterna enamorada»_ decía ellos.

No podía estar más cerca de su presencia. Estaba enojada, pero no con él, sino conmigo, tantos años sufriendo un amor unilateral, una lucha que nunca iba a ganar, ¿Por qué nunca lo entendí? ¿Cómo podía haber sito tan ingenua?

—Sakura… —lo escuche decir, pero no dijo más.

—Perdón Sasuke—logre poco a poco alejarme de él interponiendo mis manos como si así lo pudiera detener —deseo que seas feliz —trate de sonreír, y de verdad que me esforcé y di la vuelta.

El no dijo nada y yo no intente volver a verlo.

Así terminaba todo, así era el final de mi amor por Sasuke, ahora alguien más pensaba en él, ahora él sería feliz, ya no había nada de qué preocuparse, ya alguien lo esperaría, ya había una persona que llenaría ese hueco en su corazón, que caminaría a su lado.

Ahora debía tener un poco de fortaleza, era el momento de pensar en mi futuro, en salvar a mi familia.

Limpiándome las lágrimas que escurrían, saque de mi bolsillo una nota que la enfermera antes de salir del hospital me había entregado, ahí se encontraba mi futuro, ahí estaría la persona que me llevaría a cambiar mi vida.

_Señorita Haruno, cuando esté lista, pase a visitarme._

_Posada el Valle, ahí nos encontramos._

_Atentamente el Coronel Hakum Wang._

**_(* * *)_**

No había ido a ningún lado, me estuve quieta como una cobarde al momento que llegue a la posada donde se estaba quedando el Coronel Hakum, mi cerebro gritaba que entrara, pero otra parte de mi decía que no, que diera la vuelta y girara al hospital. Era demasiado cobarde.

Así que aquel día di un paso hacia atrás y decidí volver por donde había llegado, llorando amargamente y pensando que tal vez, si al día siguiente iba, estaría con valentía en el altar, pero el día siguiente transcurría y yo no volví a aquella posada, quería evitar el encuentro a toda costa, pero era demasiado ingenua, en el momento que mi padre saliera del hospital, él mismo me llevaría a ellos.

El segundo día, era imposible no sentir vergüenza, al admitir que a pesar de saber que Sasuke se casaría, mis sentimientos parecían no quererlo olvidar, querían seguir aferrándose a la idea que solo era un triste sueño, pero mi mente no quería contribuía a la ilusión porque hacía que me lo repitiera que todo esto era real.

_«¿Por qué no podía borrarlo de mi corazón?» _

Era la pregunta constante y que hace bastante tiempo no me la preguntaba. Pero ahora, que más daba, tenía que aceptarlo, tal vez, el tiempo ayudaría a olvidarlo.

_«Ilusa» _

Después de haber hecho aquella escena, había evitado a toda costa volver a mirar a Sasuke o topármelo en algún lugar, aunque claro era, Sasuke no era alguien que lo vieras como algún amigo común visitando las tiendas de la aldea, o caminando por los alrededores, era todo lo contrario, y daba gracias al cielo que fuera así, porque podía evitarlo con facilidad, e Ino me ayudaba en sobremanera, Ella había sido la única en saber lo que me estaba pasando, ya que aquel día, llorando fui a buscarla le conté absolutamente todo, agregando mi futuro compromiso.

—Hoy Tsunade sama programo una revisión a Sasuke—me dijo Ino llegando a donde estaba— ¿quieres que le diga que estas ocupada, y yo la realice?

No podía seguir escondiéndome, necesitaba que él me viera fuerte. Siempre ante él había sido débil.

—No Ino, lo hare yo.

Ino acepto a mi petición, pero me dedico palabras de apoyo antes.

El hospital parecía ser el mismo de siempre, agitado, en movimiento, con prisa. Tan igual, pero había una gran diferencia, la cual estaba rodeada o protegida de alguno que otro ANBU, el nuevo paciente que había llegado hace algunos días, estaba bajo la protección especial.

Con un suspiro grande, camine directo a mi oficina, tenía que darme prisa si tenía que enfrentarme a esta situación. Con las horas que pasaban, había pensado la forma de darle la cara a Sasuke, y poder mantener conmigo la poca dignidad que tenía, ya había hecho bastante como para que él supiera que aún no lo había olvidado, debía demostrarle que solo esa vez me vería llorar y hacer una rabieta, ya era tiempo de dejar de ser una molestia para él.

Con un fuerte suspiro, seguí mi camino hasta la recepción y solicite a la enfermera que hiciera pasar a mi paciente, pero termine escuchando una conversación molesta.

—¿Es él? —susurro la enfermera.

Trate de afinar mis oídos y observar la dirección donde ellas miraban. Era Sasuke.

—Según el expediente parece ser que sí—afirmo titubeante la chica que llevaba el documento—es una persona intimidante. Mejor hazlo tú. — Le estiro la carpeta que llevaba en la mano —No quiero hablar con él.

— ¡Estás loca!—le devolvió el expediente con repulsión— es un criminal, no sabemos lo que nos pueda hacer. ¿Además escuchaste lo que le hizo a la doctora? No sé cómo tiene el descaro de venir y ser atendido por ella.

Su discusión estaba teniendo un giro que me desesperaba y cansaba, me acerque a ellas y a la chica que media dos centímetros más bajos que yo, y le quite el expediente.

—Eso las detendrá para auxiliar a una persona en caso de emergencia—las reprendí—si ustedes siguen teniendo esos mismos pensamientos lo mejor sería que renunciaran.

Me aleje de ella tomando conmigo el expediente, pero no si antes decirles una última cosa.

—Mi vida personal no debe de importarles, si vuelvo a escuchar otra palabra no tendré remordimientos para ponerles una queja.

Con esa mirada que les lance, sabía que las había tomado por sorpresa y note en ella vergüenza y miedo, agacharon la cabeza.

Yo me separe de ellas y fui directo a donde se encontraba Sasuke, el cual parecía ausente y no pareció darse cuenta de la discusión y si lo noto, no parecía notarlo.

—Sasuke—lo salude con una leve sonrisa—pasa a mi oficina, te daré las gotas y te hare el chequeo.

Desde su última revisión, Sasuke presentaba dolores agudos en el contorno de los ojos, no había salido nada fuera de lo normal en el tac que se le había realizado, pero lo más probable era que su ojo derecho le estaba causando un poco de malestar.

—Necesito pesarte—le comente señalándole la báscula.

Él se dirigió al lugar que le indique y lo empecé a revisar.

Tenerlo cerca hacía que mis piernas sintiera un temblor, podía olerlo y aunque no usara loción desprendía una aroma agradable, su calor lo percibía tan cerca de mí, que de verdad me costaba estar cuerda en estos instantes, y no balbucear como siempre lo hacía desde pequeña cuando estaba con él. Con toda calma respire y esperando que no notara mis mejillas sonrojadas, me aleje de la báscula y le pedí que tomara asiento.

—De acuerdo, Sasuke —mire su expediente anotando la revisión—necesito que subas uno poco más de peso, aun estas con un peso menor al que te correspondería— lo mire tratando de hacer énfasis de lo importante que era eso—No has dormido ¿Cierto?

Cuando levante la mirada, vi que en el contorno de sus ojos aún permanecían las ojeras con las cuales lo había visto la primera vez.

—¿El dolor en tus ojos sigue siendo insoportable?—pregunte.

Él me miro por unos segundos, su expresión parecía incierta y deprimida. Algo no andaba bien y lo podía asegurar.

Me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a su lado, este movimiento lo tomo desprevenido, ya que se sorprendió y me miro con unos ojos grandemente abiertos.

—Te hare una revisión personalmente—le dije para calmarlo. Necesitaba revisar con profundidad si su _rinnegan_ no era el causante.

—Estoy bien — me detuvo la mano.

Era la primera vez que hablaba durante esta consulta, su voz era gruesa y parecía un bálsamo para mis oídos, y era la primera vez que tocaba mi mano, su tacto era suave y tibio.

No baje el brazo, ni él lo hizo, solo la mantuvo en medio de nosotros cuando empezó a hablar.

—Lamento lo que sucedió— me miro directo a los ojos.

Era extraño que él se disculpara, que me ofreciera esas palabras cuando no había hecho nada malo, la única que estaba mal aquí era yo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte Sasuke, tú no tienes la culpa

Él cerró los ojos y suspiro con pesadez y como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me soltó la mano rápidamente y posiciono la suya al costado.

—Lamento que te enteraras de esa manera sobre mi compromiso.

_¡Oh! _

En verdad no quería enfrentarme a estos momentos, tenía miedo de escucharlo y que me dijera que amaba a otra persona y yo solo fui una incomodidad, y que su promesa de volvernos a ver solo había sido una mala interpretación por mi causa y no había nada entre líneas.

No me movía a ningún lado, me encontraba a lado de él, percibiendo su aroma, el calor tibio que desprendía, su rostro cansado y una curiosa ternura que había en aquellos ojos oscuros cuando me miraron. No podía quitar mi vista de aquel rostro.

_«Valentía Sakura, dile que eres feliz»_ aunque mientas, se una gran mentirosa. Pero no quería ser mentirosa, no quería creerme la mentira que diría.

—No tienes que explicarme nada—sonreí ladinamente y mordí mi labio inferior—yo lamento haberte reclamado esa vez.

_«Siempre habías sido honesto conmigo_» quería decírselo, pero no era capaz, sería clavarme un puñal, directo en la yugular.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, seguía en su misma posición, solo que aquella mano parecía debatirse en levantarse o no.

Tome una larga respiración y decidí que era el mejor momento para hablar y decir todo aquello que tenía en el corazón.

—ha estas alturas—suspire—no puedo negarte que me dolió profundamente la noticia— lo contemple, y él seguía en silencio esperando a que terminara de hablar, él sabía que continuaría.

Pero en realidad no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera algo bueno, pero si ahora no lo hacía, después ya no podría, así que con toda la valentía que tenía lo dije una vez más.

—Te quiero tanto Sasuke, más de lo que yo quisiera y eso es lo que más duele.

Lo había dicho, ahí estaban nuevamente esas palabras que tantas veces las había recitado frente a él, y sola por las noches. A lo mejor mi dignidad ya estaba colgando en un hilo y esto haría que se perdiera por completo, pero era necesario, tenía que decirlo por última vez.

Él no titubeaba al mirarme, me contemplaba con seriedad, sus ojos calaban como llamas, era penetrante, había en ellos dolor o tal vez, ¿Pena?

—Pero por esa misma razón, lo he comprendido todo ahora.

Volví a respirar para calmar mi corazón acelerado y antes de que yo dijera alguna otra palabra él hablo;

—¿Qué comprendiste?—su voz parecía oscura y profunda, me exigía una respuesta.

—Que yo nunca pude llegar a tu corazón y lamento haber sido una molestia, aferrada.

A lo mejor, me había estado tomando atribuciones que no me correspondían, pero yo hubiera sido lo suficientemente aferrada para cargar a su lado todo el peso que sentía, el dolor, la pena, los remordimientos, y buscaría si fuera necesario por cielo, mar y tierra que volviera a sonreía de mil maneras.

Todo eso estaría hacer dispuesta hacer por él, pero ahora ya no era necesaria mi intervención, él ya tenía a alguien a su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, ya eran dos veces que lo veía hacer el mismo gesto.

—Sasuke—susurre su nombre con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tomar el valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir—Si tu eres feliz, lo seré yo también—sonreí y sostuve su mirada vacía—he decidido renunciar a mis sentimientos, para que seas feliz y—trate de sonar clara— y yo también.

Sí, y yo también quería ser feliz, a pesar de la lejanía que tendríamos, del lazo que nos separaría.

Él permaneció inmóvil, hasta que decidí caminar a uno de los cajones del estate y de ahí saque unas gotas que había hecho para calmar sus molestias y regrese a su lado.

—No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos—era fuerte y punzante esta estocada que me estaba realizando, era masoquista—por favor, continuemos como siempre.

Como siempre era una palabra ambigua para los dos, nunca había sido nuestra relación tan fuerte, solo había sido yo la aferrada a él.

—Como quieras—se levantó.

Le ofrecí sus gotas pero él se giró y rápidamente.

—Recordé que tengo una reunión con Kakashi, necesito irme.

Y sin dejarme hablar y entregarle las gotas, desapareció de mi vista.

Quede por un momento con la mano alzada, y las gotas ahí esperando a ser tomadas, por alguien que no volvería a ver.

_«¿Así terminaba todo?»_ me cuestione mentalmente, «Más alejados, otra capa de hielo».

—Duele mucho—Gemí.

Toque mi pecho, el pulso estaba acelerado, los ojos me ardían en sobremanera.

_«Todo había acabado»_

**Un capítulo más, pero hecho con todo cariño, para aquellas personas que siguen leyendo la historia Gracias.**

**De verdad lamento la demora y creo que de un mes o dos meses.**

**Próximo capítulo llegará por fin el señor feudal y no solo él, también su hijo.**

**¿Sakura ha tomado la mejor decisión? ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes?**


	11. Reconocimiento

**Capítulo 10 - Reconocimiento**

Habían pasado dos días desde la visita de Sasuke, y aun sentía el mal sabor de boca de aquel suceso. De nueva cuenta, había sido demasiado frágil en su presencia, torpe a mí parecer, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le volvería a declarar su amor a una persona que no te amaba, y tenía a otra persona? Solo yo.

Aún recuerdo, que cuando era _chunin_, había jurado olvidarme de él, pero todas las veces que lo había intentado resultaba en vano, su recuerdo siempre lograba permanecer, y estos sentimientos no podían alejarse de mi, deseaba con todo mi corazón poder ahora lograrlo. _« —El tiempo lo cura todo.»_ Me acorde de una vez escuchar ese dicho, pero, ¿En realidad lo lograría? ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? Sin embargo, rogaba al cielo que se hiciera realidad.

Así como los días habían pasado, de igual forma mi compromiso se hacía más real y palpable, este día por fin conocería al señor feudal y a mi futuro prometido.

Y justo este momento se me había hecho tarde para llegar a la cena que se había organizado en la posada donde se estaban quedando el daimio y su hijo.

—Mi mamá me va a matar—Exclame.

Esto era poco lo que me haría si no llegaba a tiempo

Apresurada, deje todos los documentos que estaba preparando y organizando para entregárselos a Ino, ya que antes de renunciar a la clínica, necesitaba dejar todo perfectamente ordenado, cerré mi oficina y corrí hacía la posada donde se organizó la reunión, y al llegar, me sentía cansada y agotada, el hotel si estaba bastante retirado.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi destino, pude visualizar que el lugar se veía bastante modesto, y recordé que el sitio donde me encontraba había sido con anterioridad, el predilecto para reuniones ejecutivas con personas de alta sociedad, pero cuando ocurrió la guerra, gran parte de la posada se había destruido y ahora pasaba a ser algo más sencillo, pero elegante.

Pase por una de las ventanas y note mi reflejo, estaba totalmente desaliñada, las gotas de sudor que hace un momento se me habían formado al correr, estaban esparcidas alrededor de mi cuello y rostro, era vergonzoso, sin contar que muy posiblemente había tierra.

—Disculpe—pregunte a un trabajador— ¿Dónde están los baños?

El sujeto me miro de pies a cabeza, más después de eso me señalo la dirección que quería. Camine hacía el lugar.

—No sabía que también era observada por mi forma de vestir—renegué entrando al baño.

Y si, había llegado a la posada lujosa con mi vestimenta de siempre, —dejando a un lado la bata—, pero vestía los mismos trapos de todos los días que asistía a la clínica.

_«Mamá me va a regañar»_ pensé de inmediato, pero honestamente, a estas alturas, eso ya no me importaba, tal vez lograba que el señor feudal no permitiera este compromiso y yo sería libre. Tenía que probar este medio ¿no?

Sonaba bastante infantil tal pensamiento, pero me hacía sentir por un momento positiva.

—Aunque es imposible Sakura—susurre

Después de lavarme la cara, seguí observando mi rostro en el espejo; estaba un poco más delgada, y mi cara parecía haberse opacada un poco, mi cabello había crecido y ya estaba más abajo del hombro, observe mis manos y se veían resecas y un poco percudidas y esto se debía al antiséptico que siempre usaba en el hospital, y aun nado a esto, había adquirido un nuevo habito, el cual era morderme la uña del dedo purgar cuando me estaba concentrando en un expediente, y ahora, gracias a eso, también mis uñas lucían descuidadas. Era totalmente un caso mi persona. Pero aun así, era agraciada ¿Por qué no había logrado enamorar a Sasuke?

Tantos pensamientos negativos me estaban molestando por completo, como deseaba ser como Ino, tan segura de sí misma o tal vez como Temari que parecía que todo se le resbalaba y la fortaleza era su estandarte. Me sentía una perdedora por completo ¿Cuál era mi lado bueno?

Pero, llego un pensamiento a mi mente ¿Por qué no regresaba aquella Sakura? La niña que buscaba lucir bien y bonita ante Sasuke, esta vez no lo haría para quedar perfecta ante los ojos de él, sino ante los míos, ser bonita para mí, pensando un poco más tenía cosas bastante buenas, era inteligente, fuerte, bonita.

—Ser una Sakura totalmente diferente.

La Sakura de antes tenía que regresar.

—Estoy segura de ello.

Escuche una segunda voz que venía de otra dirección y al girar vi a una chica sonriendo.

Me lleve tal susto, que me quede estática observándola. La joven estaba parada atrás del lavamanos, con una sonrisa cálida y brillante. Sus ojos eran grises y su cabellera era cobriza que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Era de una belleza especial.

—Lo lamento no quería entrometerme en tu platica, contigo misma—me sonrió.

Sonreí apenada.

Sabía que me encontraba roja de la vergüenza y aquella chica se acercó a mí extendiendo su mano.

—Soy Ashia, mucho gusto.

—Sakura.

Ella volvió a sonreír grandemente.

—Perdón, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—me miro con intensidad acercando a mi como un animal casando a su presa.

—Sí…, claro—tenerla tan cerca hacía que se me tropezaran las palabras

—¿El color de tu cabello, es natural?— al hacer esa pregunta miro con más atención a mi cabellera—Parece sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Su respuesta me dejo sin palabras _«¿Cuento de hadas?»_

—Es muy hermoso—le brillaban los ojos.

—Gracias—conteste tímidamente— el tuyo también.

Le regrese la alabanza. Pero ella en vez de seguir sonriendo bajo el rostro, cambiando su expresión.

—Lo herede de mi mamá—toco su cabello al decir eso, formándosele una sonrisa limpia.

No sabía que había pasado, pero era bastante obvio que era algo muy íntimo.

_«—Sakura, mejor quédate calladita»_

La chica pareció acordarse de algo y se estremeció, miró hacía la puerta.

—Me va a regañar—dijo preocupada—, le prometí que no tardarme. Sakura un gusto, nos vemos.

La chica salió corriendo por la puerta de baño y desapareció por completo de mi vista.

Después de un rato, hice el mayor esfuerzo posible para quedar presentable, me había lavado la cara para quitarme el sudor, le di un pequeño mojón de agua a la ropa para quitarle la suciedad y tierra que se había adjuntado durante el trayecto, y camine con seguridad al comedor de la posada.

—Eres inteligente, fuerte y hermosa—me susurré al llegar al restaurant—el no vestir de manera adecuada no te quitara lo que eres.

Al llegar, busque la cabeza de mi padre o de mi mamá, pero no los vi, hasta que una voz detrás de mí llamo mi atención.

—Sakura, hija te estamos esperando.

Era mi madre quien también me veía de pies a cabeza.

—No alcance a cambiarme—argumente rápido antes de que me regañara—pero ya me lave la cara.

Mamá pareció sonreí y de su bolsa saco un bálsamo.

—Bueno—comenzó a ponerme en los labios—Así al natural te vez más hermosa.

Sonreí ante lo que dijo.

—Sígueme, les dije que te esperaría en la puerta.

Mamá tomo mi mano y me guió hasta el comedor. Pasamos por varias mesas, pero ninguno nos tomó con importancia para dirigirnos una mirada, así que logramos llegar hasta la mesa que nos estaban esperando.

—Hija.

Papá se levantó de su lugar para ofrecernos sentarnos y note que nunca había visto a mi padre tan caballeroso como en esto instantes.

—Bienvenida Sakura—la voz del señor feudal hizo que girara para mirarlo y vi que dos personas más estaban con él—Quiero presentarte a mi hija Ashia y Naoko. Ellos son mis hijos.

**Hola, hola...**

**Primero quiero en verdad agradecerles a las personas que se han detenido a dejar sus comentarios, les agradezco sus palabras es muy bonito leerlos MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Ahora si, quisiera explicarles o mejor dicho, comentarles un poquito de las emociones de Sakura, porque tal vez algunas personas pensaran que Saku tiene tan bajo autoestima y pues la verdad..., en estos inicios sí, si lo tiene y les diré el por qué: Quise narrar a una Sakura que ha sufrido por un amor no correspondido por bastante tiempo, y además es una chica que descubrió que el amor de su vida "ama" a otra persona (y lo pongo entre comilla porque...Sasuke esconde algo, si es que se han dado cuenta, pero eso lo dejare para otro capítulo) y pues díganme quien no se siente mal... **

**Sakura crecerá mucho a partir de ahora que a conocido a su prometido, y Sasuke... pues él se dará cuenta de algo proximamente.**

**Este capítulo es cortito ya que quise publicar algo antes de que terminara la semana, pero el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo, espero y les guste.**


	12. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 11- Revelaciones**

Y ahí estaba mi futuro esposo, Naoko Yukimura. Con solo verlo me asustaba en sobremanera el provenir que esperaba, aquel donde renunciaría a mi libertad para entregarla a alguien a quien no amaba y por ende, debía terminar mis sentimientos por Sasuke. Eran tantas cosas en una sola, que no sabía si debía huir o simplemente enfrentar la situación. Hoy no quería ser valiente.

Sin embargo, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, había tomado una decisión, y en esta se encontraba el destino de mi familia y asimismo, un aliado más para la nación Del Fuego. A pesar de que mi inestabilidad emocional, yo ya no podía dudar.

El joven que estaba de pie frente a mí, parecía rondar entre los veinte años, con un fornido cuerpo que se le percibía con ese simple traje formal. Con un porte elegante y varonil, no dudaba que las mujeres de su aldea estuvieran babeando por él, su piel era un poco bronceada, su rostro parecía pulido perfectamente, sin ninguna imperfección, tan solo lo adornaba alguna que otra peca y un gran parche negro que cubría su ojo derecho, mientras que su pupila izquierda parecía una gota de miel, que brillaba con solo parpadear.

Era un hombre impactante a simple vista. Y no se diga menos de su hermana, la cual se encontraba a su lado sonriente.

—Soy Naoko—dijo frio y cortante.

—Y yo, su hermana—la chica se acercó a mi, interponiéndose entre él y yo —Ashia.

Como pude devolví el saludo, pero estaba segura que se había percibido mi incomodidad.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni el miso feudal, que después de presentarlos se dirigió a mis padres hablando como si nada. Todos habían tomado sus lugares correspondientes y sentí vergüenza cuando los mire y note que la vestimenta de aquellos era tan elegante y perfecta para la ocasión.

—Sakura es la esposa que he elegido para ti—comento de un momento a otro el daimio a su hijo—espero y se lleven bien, así como tu madre y yo.

—Por favor padre, no compares la situación.

Sus palabras eran afiladas y duras, su rostro se había transformado en una roca gruesa y arrugada y no se diga del ambiente. Los dos protagonistas de la mesa se miraban a los ojos que parecía que hablaban entre ellos con bastante furia.

—Ah ya me dio hambre—había hablado mi padre en el momento más incómodo. Lo mire agitada.

«Papá»

—Tiene razón señor Haruno—dijo de inmediato la chica llamada Ashia, despabilando el mal sabor de boca que estaba dejando esa conversación—yo también tengo ganas de comer.

Y como si fuera arte de magia la situación pareció cambiar ya que el señor feudal sonrió dirigiendo su mirada hacía nosotros ignorando por completo a su hijo.

—Pidamos algo y dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia.

Y fue lo último que se escuchó decir al feudo sobre el acontecimiento sucedido, pude notar como Naoko miraba a otro lado.

Esos dos parecían tener problemas y ahí confirme que hasta en las mejores familias pueden tener situaciones complicadas. Me prometí no involúcrame en aquello si quería sobrevivir, ya que el rostro y palabras de mi futuro esposo no era para nada agradables.

El tiempo pasaba y la platicaba se aligeraba bastante, observaba a mis padres sonriendo y llenos de paz platicando con Ashia y el señor Hiro, mientras que Naoko y yo estábamos en silencio. No podía culparlo, hasta yo me encontraba en esas mismas circunstancias ¿Quién se sentiría augusto cuando arreglan tu matrimonio? Pero honestamente no quería que este matrimonio estuviera mal de algún modo, si íbamos a convivir el resto de nuestros días necesitaríamos comunicarnos ¿no? Aunque solo sea eso.

—Disculpa—me dirigí a él— y ¿Cómo es la nación del Sol?— hice una pregunta sencilla e inocente, debía dar efecto ¿cierto?

—Como todas las demás—dijo como algo muy obvio—con tierra, agua, personas.

No quería molestarme, pero era inevitable. Este hombre era demasiado desesperante. Un grosero.

—Entonces hay alguien igual a mí, la misma comida, cocinero, mesera, la mesa, el tenedor el—hable con sarcasmo y no calle

Su mirada parecía molesta, pero ¿Quién fue el primero en faltar al respeto?

—Que emocionante es saber que tú serás mi cuñada—había hablado Ashia con una carcajada en su rostro— habrá otra persona que moleste a mi hermano como yo ¡Me encanta!

No sabía si reírme o asustarme, me habían escuchado todos en la mesa.

—ghh— gruño por debajo Naoko—no tenía por qué haber actuado tan infantil

—No hubiera actuado tan infantil si tú hubieras contestado correctamente.

La mirada entre los dos era de desafío y por parte de él había cierta burla disfrazada. Este hombre me estaba molestando realmente.

—Vaya, vaya—oí decir a alguien.

—Pues dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un camino—dijo mi padre y al cual le dirigí una mirada asesina completamente y que él ni siquiera percibió.

—parece ser—comento el señor Hiro con una leve sonrisa.

Todos empezaron a reír a excepción de mí y de Naoko.

Después de terminar de cenar, ni una sola vez le volvió a dirigir la palabra, lo bien educado que fue cuando nos conocimos, se había ido por el desagüe.

Después de un rato, dejando pasar la obvio desagrado que trataba de dejarme en claro mi prometido y que al mismo tiempo yo también lo hacía, el señor feudal llamo nuestra atención.

—Lo estuve meditando en estos días, y creo que sería de gran alegría que ya se conozca los lazos esponsales entre Sakura y Naoko ¿ustedes que piensan?

El señor Hiro nos miró y después se dirigió a mis padres, los cuales parecían sorprendidos al igual que yo, esto era demasiado incómodo, aún no quería que se supiera nada.

—Como gustes padre—contesto después de un momento de silencio Naoko, totalmente calmado—pero recuerda que será necesario primero hablarlo con el daimio Shijime y al mismo tiempo con el Hokage, ya que esto será algo muy político.

Y ahí estaban las palabras más frías que había escuchado de mi futuro prometido, en definitiva no le importaba la presencia de mis padres aquí, hablar de política hacía demasiado denso la situación.

—¿Por qué con ellos dos?—pregunto mi madre un poco nerviosa.

Y aunque no quería darle la razón a Naoko, el razonamiento que había tenido era algo que no había pensado del todo y tenía bastante lógica, este matrimonio visto por un tercero era una alianza, mucho más política que un simple compromiso entre dos personas, estaba por comprometerse el hijo del feudal con una mujer de otra nación, agregándole que no era cualquier chica sino una ninja. Por supuesto que esto sería demasiado importante con el daimio del país del Fuego y el mismo Hokage. Esto arruinaba por completo la idea de querer marcharme en silencio, ahora más que nunca sería el centro de atención de toda una nación.

—Lo tomare en cuenta Naoko—contesto con demasiada formalidad el señor Hiro—Son trámites que deberán tomarse en cuenta cuando se casan personas de distintas nacionalidades.

Mamá parecía calmarse un poco, pero sabía de antemano que no había entendido del todo lo dicho por el feudal o mejor dicho no quedaba conforme con aquella respuesta.

Después de salir del lugar donde se estaba hospedando el señor feudal, el ambiente entre mis padres parecía haberse vuelto demasiado denso y pesado, ellos ya no volvieron a hablar mucho durante el trayecto a casa y no se diga de mí, que preferí no tocar el tema.

—¡Doctora Sakura!

Escuche gritar mi nombre y mis padres como yo nos detuvimos para ver quien venía apresurado hacia nosotros.

—Konohamaru ¿Qué sucede?

—Por fin la encuentro—dijo entre cortado—El Sexto la busca, dice que es urgente.

Al mencionar eso, mis padres comprendieron y me permitieron retirarme, y despidiéndome corrí hacía a la torre.

— ¿Sabes que sucede?

—No lo sé, pero Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten y Sai se encuentran también ahí.

El solo escuchar el nombre de Sasuke hacía que mi corazón se sintiera apretado y adolorido, lo volvería a ver, necesitaba ser fuerte.

Acelere mis pasos y al mismo tiempo Konohamaru lo hizo, llegamos a la torre y efectivamente ahí estaban los mencionados, a excepción de Sasuke. Trate de no buscarlo.

— ¿Tú también Sakura?—dijo Naruto sorprendido—Esto es extraño, ¿para qué nos querrá el Kakashi sensei a esta hora?

—ni idea, pero supongo que será urgente—comento Tenten.

A partir de ahí, nadie dijo nada y hubo minutos de silencio en el pasillo, hasta que salió Shikamaru de la oficina pidiendo que entráramos.

Al ingresar, Sasuke se encontraba de pie revisando unos documentos, pero el ruido hizo que levantará la vista, logrando que por un lapso, nuestras miradas se cruzaran, pero al instante que sucedió eso me acobarde y baje la vista.

«Cobarde» me lo repetía. Como había sido capaz de tener tanta valentía en confesarle mis sentimientos y ahora no podía serle frente.

Trate de evitar su mirada.

La oficina estaba llena de documentos y expedientes por todas partes, al parecer Kakashi sensei estaba trabajando demasiado, y eso podía notársele en sus ojos que mostraban signos de desvelo.

—¿Para qué nos llamó?—el primero en hablar fue Naruto.

—Perdonen por llamarlos tan tarde—comentó con un sonoro cansancio—pero necesito darles a conocer algo urgente—al decir eso, su mirada la dirigió a mí y podía percibir melancolía en ella—Se ha decidido que trabajaran en un nuevo proyecto con la nación del Sol.

Con solo escuchar hablar de la nación del Sol, me recorría un escalofrío de incomodidad, no lo pude evitar y lo mire asustada.

—¿Con la nación del Sol?—pregunto Tenten—¿Qué haremos exactamente?

—Estarán realizando misiones.

«¿Misiones?»

—¿De qué clase?—intervino Sai

—Estaremos apoyando en la captura de una organización criminal—esta vez era Shikamaru el que había hablado.

—¿Cómo!—pregunto Naruto sorpresivo—creí que los samuráis tenían una forma muy buena de trabajar ¿para qué necesitan nuestra ayuda?

—Mañana les diremos con exactitud qué es lo que sucede—agrego Kakashi sensei—lo que me importaba decirles en este momento era otra cosa.

Todos estábamos en silencio.

—En el viaje que realizo Sasuke, llego a parar en la nación del Sol, y en el trayecto descubrió cosas que me preocupan.

—La nación del Sol—continuo Sasuke—esconde un poder extraño que mi sharingan no puede acceder con facilidad.

—¿Qué clase de poder es?—cuestiono Tenten

Para que Sasuke pudiera decir que no podía acceder a ello, era algo extraño.

—Como pueden notar, desconocemos bastante y por eso necesitamos observar de cerca, es necesario que estén alertas.

Mi sensei volvió a dirigirme la mirada por un momento y comprendí lo que estaba insinuando. Al traerme aquí era una señal de advertencia, al parecer la nación del Sol no es cualquier país. ¿qué era lo que se escondían?

— ¿Qué quiere que hagamos Señor?— volvió a preguntar Tenten.

—Solo observen y trabajen con ellos por el momento. El día de mañana se asignaran los equipos y ahí se les dará a conocer sus misiones.

De antemano, yo no podía participar en esta misión, estaba segura que el señor Hiro el día de mañana anunciaría el compromiso y al momento que lo anunciara haría que por completo renunciara a mis obligaciones como shinobi.

—¿Pasa algo Sakura—pregunto.

Al parecer había sido muy obvia mi expresión de incomodidad.

—yo no puedo formar parte de esta misión—lo solté sin ningún filtro. Era mejor renunciar por mis propias palabras, a esperar que otra persona lo hiciera por mi. —recuerde que

No termine de hablar, cuando él se levantó de su lugar y sacudía la cabeza en negación.

—Y yo te dije que no te lo daría—arremetió de inmediato, pero luego se detuvo para agregar—. No por el momento. Necesito tu ayuda en algo bastante importante, y que solamente tú puedes realizar con mayor facilidad, sin ninguna sospecha—iba a decir otra cosa pero parecía dudar.

¿Por qué me detenía tanto?

¿A caso quería que me infiltrara en la nación del sol?

Sentí la mirada de todos en nosotros

—¿Pediste algo Sakura?—Interrumpió Naruto con su voz parlanchina

Estaba nerviosa, no quería que aun mis compañeros supieran sobre este compromiso, pero demasiado seguro que en cualquier momento se enterarían

—Pedí mi baja—hable con la cabeza en alto—renunciare como Shinobi y medico ninja.

Naruto había quedado en silencio igual que los demás.

—¡Qué estás diciendo!— Naruto aun seguía perplejo—¿Por qué?

No quería decirlo, ¿qué podía contarle? Mis padres me comprometieron ¡y mira¡ con el próximo feudal de la nación del Sol, de la cual tienen sospechas.

—Me voy a casar—solté aire

—¿Qué?

Cerré los ojos, sentí arder mis ojos.

—¡Me casare Naruto!—le grite—con el hijo del feudal de la nación del Sol. Y necesito mi renuncia porque me iré de Konoha.

No sabía si era yo, pero todo estaba realmente incómodo. Tenten y Sai se mantenían inmóviles en la puerta de la oficina, Sasuke no sabía dónde estaba, pero esperaba que no me hubiera escuchado ni visto porque podría jurar que me temblaba la voz.

Tal vez el momento no había sido el indicado, pero para mí nunca lo sería. Aquí con mis amigos estaba dándoles a conocer mi futuro. Hacer esto era algo que en cualquier momento se iba a conocer. Ya no tenia escapatoria.

\--

Perdonen nuevamente la tardanza, aquí esta otro capitulo :D

Gracias por seguir leyéndola


	13. Detenme!

**Capítulo 12 - Detenme!**

— ¿Pediste algo Sakura?

Los nervios me mataban, la pregunta de Naruto era algo que no quería aun contestar, porque si hablaba, en este instante se daría a conocer mi compromiso.

—Pedí mi baja—no tuve otra solución en mi cabeza para decir—renunciaré como Shinobi y médico ninja.

Al decir aquello, mire hacía donde se encontraban mis amigos, y todos estaban asombrados, no se diga de Naruto, que por primera vez no estaba emitiendo ningún sonido.

—¡Qué estás diciendo!— por fin rompió el silencio y camino hacía donde me encontraba completamente perplejo—¿Por qué?

« ¿Por qué Naruto hacía las preguntas más incomodas!»

No quería decirlo pero, ¿Qué podía contarle? A caso le diría que mis padres me comprometieron, y que no había sido con una simple persona, sino con el próximo feudal de la nación del Sol. No, la verdad no deseaba que se enterara sobre eso, sin embargo, para qué atrasaba más la situación.

—Me voy a casar.

Si pudiera describir con precisión el semblante de Naruto, no lo sabría decir correctamente; reflejaba por completo que estaba impactado con la noticia, y no se diga menos de Kakashi sensei y los presentes, sin contar a Sasuke que no quise ni verlo.

—¿Qué?—soltó incrédulo

No quería acobardarme, ya había tomado una decisión, lo hacía por mis padres, lo hacía por mi nación. Debía tener el coraje y valentía de enfrentar lo que había aceptado.

—¡Me casaré Naruto!—lo dije con firmeza, pero sin absoluta convicción—con el hijo del feudal de la nación del Sol. Y necesito mi renuncia porque me iré de Konoha.

Mi amigo no podía con el asombro que manifestaba, su singular voz que siempre era parlanchina se había quedado sin emitir sonido alguno, y yo sentía como cada segundo de mi decisión se hacía más real cada vez que lo decía en voz alta.

El ambiente estaba incómodo. Era demasiado sofocante.

—Estas bromeando—Empezó a decir Naruto—No juegues con esto Sakura.

Las palabras a duras penas le salían de la boca.

—No es ningún juego Naruto.

—Entonces de dónde sacas tan absurda idea

—¿Te parece absurdo lo que estoy diciendo?

Nuestra conversación, parecía estar dando un giro radical. Naruto se veía molesto.

⸺Sí, absolutamente sí Sakura—se posiciono frente a mí, con un semblante bastante serio— ¿Por qué lo haces?

Por una extraña razón, sus palabras y cuestionamiento eran duros, me hacía sentir molesta. ¿Le era difícil creer que podía casarme? ¿difícil creer que podía olvidarme de Sasuke? a caso, ¿No podía hacerlo? Por primera vez desde hace tres años, sentí la necesidad de contestar.

—¿Yo no tengo derecho a casarme?—le debatí directo en su cara. Si a él no le importaba quien nos estuviera escuchando, a mí tampoco ya había sido por mucho tiempo la incidía de la gente, qué más daba con seis personas más. Ya no quería permitir más cuestionamientos por mis decisiones—. ¿No tengo derecho a una oportunidad de ser feliz?

Al decir aquello, Naruto abrió grandemente los ojos.

—Sakura, sabes que no trate de decir eso, la cuestión es

—Chicos no es el momento.

Kakashi sensei había empezado a intervenir, pero ahora ya no quería callarme. Nunca era el momento, nunca había sido mi momento

—¿La cuestión es?—repetí las mismas palabras, dejando a un lado la advertencia de sensei—es demasiado humillante Naruto, haber esperado y que mis sentimientos no lo hayan alcanzado—el nudo en la garganta era demasiado fuerte. Había una extraña combinación de emociones; dolor, coraje—. ¿No merezco una oportunidad de ser feliz?

Las últimas palabras que había dicho, habían sonado mejor de lo que hubiera creído, la osadía había ganado y el dolor me lo estaba tragando, sin embargo mis ojos me estaban picando.

No sabía con precisión si Sasuke se encontraba ahí, aunque eso era lo más seguro, a pesar de ello eso ya no me importaba. Oh, no me importaría con el paso de los días. Rogaba al cielo por eso.

—Sakura yo. . .

Naruto cambio por completo su semblante y su vista fue a dar a una persona que estaba detrás de mí.

— ¡Basta! vuelvo a repetir, no es el lugar, ni el momento—Kakashi sensei remarco la mirada en Naruto—la decisión es de Sakura, así como tu tuviste la libertad de casarte con Hinata, ella tiene la decisión de hacer lo mismo.

—Pero Kakashi sensei, ella no lo ama, ella. . .

Sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir y estaba a una nada de callarlo, no obstante mi sensei contesto:

—Tu creíste que amabas a Sakura en un principio, y después te diste cuenta que no era así. ¿Ella no le puede pasar lo mismo?

Naruto no tuvo nada que decir y cerro la boca abruptamente, solo su mirada fue a dar al piso. Había melancolía y tal vez algo de decepción.

Me dolía, me dolía mucho.

Cuando Kakashi sensei termino de hablar, giro su rostro hacía donde estaba y me dijo:

—Mereces ser feliz, de eso no hay ninguna duda—aseguro con aquello ojos comprensivos—no te obligare a participar en esta misión, elige lo que creas más conveniente.

No sabía si llorar por esas palabras, me estaba dando la libertad que buscaba y estaba segura que si le pedía en estos momentos mi renuncia, él no se negaría, sin embargo sentía al mismo tiempo tristeza ¿No podía luchar un poco más por mi? ninguno de las personas que quería aquí presentes. Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke. . .

Respire nuevamente y logre contestar:

—Ayudare hasta donde se me permita—dije después de un rato—tal vez hablando con el feudal logre una tregua hasta mi matrimonio.

Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de saber cómo era el rostro completo de Kakashi sensei cuando sonreía, ya que raramente tomaban alguna forma cuando hablaba, y aunque esta vez no podía verle la cara completa son aquella simples arrugas que se le estaban formando en sus ojos sabía que estaba sonriendo.

—Gracias. Pero aun así señorita—comenzó a hablar nuevamente—lo que te dije aquella mañana era cierto.

Lo escuche.

—Para esta nación eres valiosa. Piénsalo bien

«eres valiosa» Recordaba esas palabras.

—Lo tomare en cuenta.

Sabía que no solo decirme aquello era lo que quería transmitir, sino otra cosa más importante.

«Te protegeré» tal vez eso quería pensar.

No le iba a dar la contraria, ya mi decisión estaba tomada.

Ya no quedaba más por decir, decidí que ya era el momento de irme de este lugar, la presencia de todos, la discusión con Naruto, la cena con la familia feudal y la sola presencia de Sasuke alrededor, hacía que me sintiera exhausta y fastidiada.

—Kakashi sensei necesito retirarme.

Mi mentor no dijo nada más y accedió con un solo gesto.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, la presencia de Sasuke se había interferido entre la puerta y yo aunque la verdad no sabría decirlo con precisión ya que en estos instantes me sentía fuera de mi razonamiento por completo. Tarde un momento en levantar mi vista y verlo a la cara, pero con recelo lo hice y lo que vi me dejo aun más adolorida; Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, parecía no tener ninguna chispa, se veía un pozo sin fondo. Me pesaba esa mirada.

—Sasuke. . .

Pero antes de poder pronunciar otra palabra él se movió hacía un lado dándome el acceso a la salida, dejándome ir

«Vamos Sakura, él no te detendría, nunca lo hará ¿en qué diablos piensas?»

Él no me iba a detener, nunca lo haría.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo logre wii El trabajo y mi diplomado no me daban la oportunidad de terminar el capítulo y a pesar que me ponía a escribir en ratitos libres del trabajo :O

Vaya quiero saber qué piensan de este capítulo? les puedo jurar que cuando lo empezaba a escribir, hasta sentía el nudo en la garganta junto con Sakura.

el próximo capítulo estar interesante, por fin sabremos quien es la chica que viajaba con Sasuke y qué pasa por los pensamientos de Sasuke... ya es tiempo de darle una oportunidad a Sasuke de hablar ¿no?

Gracias, Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y a las nuevas personitas que la están leyendo


	14. Narración-II

**Capítulo 13 - Narración II**

El silencio en la oficina se había hecho presente, ninguno de los que estaban ahí, decía algo. Después de la salida de Sakura, el ambiente había quedado incómodo y algo complicado a decir verdad, las emociones expuestas por ella, se podían percibir en la habitación; dolor, tristeza. . . y esto dejaba a todos con un mal sabor de boca.

Shikamaru, Tenten y Sai habían decidido salir de la oficina sin más que decir. No era asunto suyo lo que acababa de suceder e interferir en la conversación que Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke podrían tener, no era lo más recomendable. Pero aun así, la duda flotaba por la mente de Tenten. ¿Sakura se había enamorado?

—¿Quién será el hijo del feudal?—cuestiono Tenten, caminando rumbo a la puerta de salida de la torre—hace unos días vinieron unos extranjeros, ¿tendrán algo que ver con la nación del Sol?

—Algo así.

Shikamaru deseaba, si era posible, no tocar el tema de la nación del Sol, porque eso daría entrada a los asuntos personales de Sakura, pero era inevitable que Sai como Tenten no hicieran sus propias conclusiones cuando Sakura ya había hablado y dado a conocer su compromiso.

Esto era demasiado problemático y deseaba no involucrarse. Aunque sería imposible no hacerlo

—El chico del parche—No era una pregunta la que había vociferado Tenten, ella lo aseguraba.

Shikamaru acepto con un gesto.

Desde el punto de vista de Tenten, el compromiso de Sakura era algo impactante, desde el día en que se sepa sobre su matrimonio, sería el foco de muchas personas, su vida personal estaría controlada y dirigida por una familia y toda su descendencia, sin contar que ella se convertiría en una persona trascendental por tal matrimonio. Tenten no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera lamentación por ella.

—Es mejor que permanezcamos en silencio, y observemos los movimientos de la nación del Sol—comento Shikamaru—el país del Sol, es una nación con la que no hemos tratado, hay que estar precavidos y vigilantes.

No había nada más que decir, Tenten, como Sai afirmaron con un gesto.

Por otra parte, en la oficina el ambiente seguía siendo un poco agridulce.

«— ¿La cuestión es? es demasiado humillante Naruto, haber esperado y que mis sentimientos no lo hayan alcanzado. ¿No merezco una oportunidad de ser feliz?»

Tales palabras, seguían marcando por completo a Naruto, lo habían dejado callado y serio. Sakura había sido profundamente honesta en ese instante y eso lo sorprendo, nunca creyó ver lo herida que se encontraba, buscando la manera de ser feliz. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso? Qué clase de amigo ignoraba tal situación. Por supuesto que él, apoyaba la idea de que Sakura fuera feliz, pero el compromiso que su amiga había dicho, lo hacía pensar que no sería de esa manera.

¿Desde cuándo Sakura se había enamorado? Y bueno, ¡caray! No era que no pudiera enamorarse, la cuestión era que sus palabras no sonaban convincentes. «— ¡Me casaré Naruto!» la escucho decir en ese momento, aun así, su forma de decirlo había sonado tan fría y sin emociones, una falta de franqueza por completo, no brillaban los ojos de su amiga. Nada en ella decía lo feliz que era, y sentía que algo no andaba bien, eso le preocupaba.

—¿Qué está sucediendo exactamente, Kakashi sensei—empezó a hablar Naruto—Esto es repentino, hace unos días Sakura estaba. . .—pensó antes de hablar,—Bien. . .—dijo finalmente inseguro, después comento mirando de reojo a su amigo Sasuke,—¿por qué se comprometería de un día a otro?

La pregunta se quedó por el aire, ya que Kakashi también se lo cuestionaba, no podía comprender la razón de Sakura al querer comprometerse.

—No lo sé—contesto con sinceridad.

Aunque la respuesta que dio no era una gran declaración, era la única que podía decir con certeza.

—No parecías asombrado Kakashi—Empezó a hablar Sasuke— ¿Acaso ya lo sabías?

La insinuación hecha por Sasuke, hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera por tan afilada voz. Parecía irritado.

Kakashi no se ofendió.

—Hace unos días, la nación del Sol mando una solicitud—del cajón de a lado el Hokage saco una hoja doblada, y la puso sobre el escritorio—pidiendo la baja de Sakura como ninja en nombre de su familia.

—¡Qué!—Naruto vocifero sorprendido.

—Mande a llamar a Sakura para que ella misma lo explicara, y ella confirmo que su familia lo había planeado.

—¿Pero ella estaba de acuerdo?—cuestiono el rubio.

Kakashi miro de reojo a Sasuke y continuo.

—No, pero no me sorprende que haya aceptado al final.

Sasuke como Naruto se habían quedado en silencio.

—El padre de Sakura hace unos días fue hospitalizado y la familia feudal está apoyando con los gastos de su recuperación.

—¿Cómo!

Naruto se había pasmado, ¿cuanto le estaba ocultando Sakura? ¿Qué clase de amigo era él? Por qué no sabía nada sobre ella. Se sentía culpable.

—El papá de Sakura se encuentra mejor—explico Kakashi viendo como el semblante de Naruto se había opacado—lo internaron a tiempo y ya está fuera de peligro.

— Cree que acepto por agradecimiento—tanteo Naruto.

Kakashi sabía que eso no podría ser del todo cierto, Sakura no actuaria solo por eso, pero tampoco podía ignorar que su ex alumna tenía un corazón grande, y amaba profundamente a sus padres, tal vez podría darse tal situación.

—En realidad no lo sé—volvió a decir—sin embargo, no podemos ignorar tal hecho, aunque me preocupa otra cosa.

— ¿Qué sospechas?

La pregunta de Sasuke, hizo que lo mirara y moviera la hoja que dejo en el escritorio, mostrando un documento más arrugado.

—El día en que recibí la solicitud, Sakura me mostro una carta, donde muestra que su familia la inscribió en una tradición que se realiza en la nación del Sol para casar al futuro feudal. Sakura resulto seleccionada.

Naruto tomo la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

— ¿La eligieron por un sorteo?—sondeo Naruto perplejo.

Parecía tonto y absurdo, el como eran seleccionadas las mujeres de aquella nación para comprometerlas, y lo peor de todo, era como esas chicas pudieran acceder a tal situación.

—Sakura se negaría por completo—aseguro de nuevo el Uzumaki.

—Y lo hizo—lo afirmo Kakashi—aun así, ella ha aceptado comprometerse.

¿Qué movía a Sakura a realizar eso? Si era el dinero, era demás decir que él como Hinata y todos sus amigos la apoyarían, hasta el mismo Hokage le daría asistencia, así que era ilógico que Sakura aceptará un matrimonio arreglado simplemente por eso.

Naruto estaba seguro que la decisión de aceptar un matrimonio, no era de ella, y algo la estaba orillando a acceder a ello a costa de su libertad, y tenía que ser algo fuerte.

—Tengo que hablar con ella—dijo Naruto disponiéndose para salir de la oficina.

—Sakura se negará—afirmo Sasuke, deteniendo el paso de su amigo.

Sasuke conocía de primera persona lo obstinada que podía ser Sakura cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no era fácil hacer cambiarla de opinión y más si eso era algo que deseaba proteger.

—Entonces ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?—cuestiono Naruto agitado

—Debemos de observar qué planea la nación del Sol—dijo Kakashi—hay que estar alertas.

—Pero mientras sepamos qué quiere aquel país, Sakura podría estar en peligro.

Para Naruto, la decisión que Kakashi era un poco peligrosa para su amiga, pero a pesar de ello, sabía que era la correcta, debían de estar alerta a lo que aquella nación podría prepárales. Temía un poco por su amiga, ¡por supuesto! no obstante, debía confiar en ella.

Ahora era mucho más evidente que la decisión de Sakura, era totalmente una farsa, disfrazada de felicidad, Sakura les estaba ocultando algo.

— Debemos confiar en ella.

Con resignación, Naruto acepto lo dicho por Kakashi y se retiró de la oficina, asegurando que iría a su casa, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Esta noticia le había molestado demasiado consigo mismo, sentía como su amiga le había ocultado toda su pena e infelicidad, no lo había compartido, y él se estaba cuestionando cuanto se había separado los dos, a pesar de estar viéndose constantemente.

Con desgana Naruto salió de la oficina, dejando a Sasuke y a Kakashi solos.

—¿Te molesta algo Sasuke?—pregunto Kakashi.

Era inevitable que el Hokage no formulara aquella pregunta, veía perfectamente como el chico no podía relajarse, tenía un semblante desencajado y la piel pálida, desde hace un buen rato.

—Dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué tan frecuente es?

Los dolores que Sasuke padecía se habían intensificado de un monto a otro desde que había regresado a la aldea.

—¿fuiste a hacerte una revisión?

—Sakura menciono que se pasaría con el tiempo.

—Vuelve a verla, no es normal.

Sasuke solo afirmo con un gesto, pero la idea no le parecía la mejor de todas, mucho menos ahora que sabía sobre su compromiso, lo cual hizo que le volviera a punzar la cabeza. No sabía porque, pero presentía que si veía de nueva cuenta a Sakura, se sentiría irritado.

—La señorita Minka ¿Cómo se encuentra?—pregunto Kakashi

No era necesario ir a verla, Kakashi había dado justo en el centro de su exasperado ánimo.

Sasuke levanto la vista, incrédulo por lo que escuchaba.

—¿Te importa?—levanto una ceja al decir eso, pero noto que Kakashi hablaba en serio—Sigue en la habitación que le asignaste, no ha salido.

—Yo nunca le prohibí salir, fuiste tú el que no quiso que se diera a conocer sobre ella hasta que hablaras con Sakura.

Con solo mencionar ese nombre, Sasuke parecía querer perder el control de su serenidad.

—Agh—refunfuño Sasuke—no la encerré, solo le pedí que no se dejara ver por nadie, hasta que pudiera resolver su situación.

Él como Kakashi tenían un secreto, en cual se habían comprometido a proteger a la chica después de haberla encontrado abandonada en aquella aldea.

—No crees que deberías de haberle explicado a Sakura la situación real—Kakashi observo como el pelinegro bajaba la mirada.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, aquel chico realizaba una acción.

—De qué sirve, Sakura sufriría más.

—¿Y no te arrepentirás?

Las preguntas de Kakashi, hacían que Sasuke ya no supiera que hacer.

Tenía bastante en la cabeza, se sentía irritado, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón, le molestaba de alguna manera esta situación, de hecho desde que había hablado con Sakura en el hospital había estado de pésimo humor.

«Sasuke, Si tú eres feliz, lo seré yo también, he decidido renunciar a mis sentimientos, para que seas feliz y yo también.» Esas palabras no las podía sacar de sus pensamientos. ¿Quería renunciar a sus sentimientos? Y ¿qué pasaba con él? Sasuke había cumplido con aquella promesa, una promesa que para otras personas hubiera sonado muy delgada y sin fuerza, sin embargo, Sakura lo había comprendido; hasta la próxima.

Él prometió volver y lo hizo, a pesar del miedo que sentía, la inseguridad que experimentaba en aquel momento. Sí, por primera vez, Sasuke Uchiha tenía inseguridades.

—Habla con ella—volvió a interferir Kakashi, observando como Sasuke no decía nada—dile la verdad, dale la razón de ese matrimonio.

Sasuke parecía meditar lo que decía el Hokage.

—Y decirle la verdad, ¿hará que su matrimonio no sea real?—agrego con una voz seca—lo hecho, hecho esta.

Parecía ser lo último que el azabache diría y antes de que sus pasos fuera directo a la sala de la oficina, Kakashi lo detuvo.

—Pero, volviste por ella ¿no?—levanto una ceja.

Sasuke guardo silencio, pero solo él sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

«Te quiero tanto Sasuke, más de lo que yo quisiera y eso es lo que más duele.»

Él era consciente, le había ocasionado mucho dolor.

Sin una palabra más Sasuke giro con dirección a la puerta, y antes de salir, recordó aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraron hace un momento. Él había sido un cobarde, no pudo hacer nada.

—Que no sea demasiado tarde Sasuke—exclamo Kakashi.

Parecía que todo se había quedado en el aire.

Sin otra palabra, Sasuke Uchiha salió de la oficina.

**\--**

**Paso más de un mes ¿cierto? lo lamento por publicar este capítulo tan tarde, he tenido algunos problemitas personales.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que de verdad hacían que me animara a seguir escribiendo**

**Les deseo que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y ahora pues un feliz año nuevo, pásenla bonito.**


	15. Capitulo14

**Capítulo 14 – Narración III Sasuke Uchiha**

_« ¿Y no te arrepentirás?»_

¡Carajos!, las palabras de Kakashi eran eco en sus pensamientos, y eso a Sasuke le frustraba en sobremanera. Arrepentirse era una palabra y emoción ya afianzado en él, el remordimiento todas las noches lo consumía, siempre había pesadillas que lo llevaban a no poder conciliar el sueño, y ahora que Kakashi lo preguntaba, no era demás decir que ya tenía bastante de que sentir aflicción.

Dejar que Sakura creyera sobre su compromiso, era lo mejor que había hecho hasta ahora, ella sería feliz ¿no?, igualmente se casaría, ¿Cuál sería su arrepentimiento al final? Sin embargo, a pesar de que aquellos pensamientos rondaran por su mente, Sasuke se encontraba irritado, no le gustaba lo que sentía, lo molestaba la confusión en la que se encontraba. Había tantas cosas navegando en sus pensamientos, que necesitaba hacer algo con urgencia o se podría volver loco.

—Ugh.

Impaciente, Sasuke salió azotando la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, y sin un rumo fijo plantado, dejo atrás la torre.

Tenía tantas cosas en su mente, que se sentía extraño y malhumorado, no quería soportar ningún sermón sobre sus emociones, ni que le dijeran el daño que podía estar realizando, porque eso ya lo sabía perfectamente. Por otra parte, tampoco buscaba ser escuchado, porque era un hombre de muy pocas palabras ¿qué podía decir?, sin contar que no era expresivo, a pesar de ello, algo quería explotar dentro de él, y no podía entender lo que era.

No sabía cuánto había recorrido desde que salió de la oficina de Kakashi, pero estaba seguro que se encontraba lo bastante alejado, como para poder detenerse.

Desde que había llegado a la aldea, Sasuke estaba optando por los lugares más alejados de la muchedumbre, la soledad ya era parte de él, y el menor ruido posible, siempre lo estaba acompañando, así que el lugar en donde se encontraba, con poca luz, era lo mejor que había encontrado.

Al llegar al sitio, se percató que a su lado se encontraba aquella misma banca blanca, donde había tenido la primera platica de despedida con Sakura, la cual trataba ilusoriamente de detenerlo, no obstante, en aquel entonces él ya estaba firmemente determinado en alcanzar su objetivo de venganza, y nada ni nadie habría podido detenerlo, pero si no hubiera sido por Naruto que había visto aun en el corazón de Sasuke una pequeña luz, él tal vez ya estaría consumido en agonía y oscuridad. Pero ahora todo era diferente, sus amigos lo habían ayudado, y él tenía su libertad gracias a ello.

Pesadamente, Sasuke miro al cielo y tal acción le trajo recuerdos de su viaje de redención e infancia; las estrellas, eran para él lo más agradable de ver . Para sus ojos, los astros siempre brillaban con tanta intensidad y eran de diferentes tamaños; sus favoritas habían sido aquellas que formaran alguna figura extraña, ya que se entretenía siguiendo una línea imaginaria y lograba obtener una extraña figura. Mientras más grande era la silueta, mucho mejor, ya que lo hacían recordar como en su niñez su hermano y él jugaban a encontrar la estrella más brillante y quien la encontrara primero, haría por un día entero lo que el ganador pidiera. Por supuesto Sasuke siempre perdía.

—Es tan absurdo esto—protesto en voz baja.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke eran tan melancólicos, que a cada momento se reprochaba sus sentimientos, parecía tan tonto que a esta edad siguiera con aquellas emociones infantiles, sin embargo, no podía negar que extrañaba bastante a su hermano y familia, que si ellos aun vivieran, él no estaría como está ahora y tal vez, recibiría un consejo de qué hacer con estas emociones confusas. No obstante, él hubiera no existe.

Se sentía intranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo molesto, deseaba estar pasible pero no lo lograba, desde el momento en que Sakura había hablado con él, se encontraba inquieto; «he decidido renunciar a mis sentimientos, para que seas feliz» y eso, justo eso lo tenía impasible.

_ "¿Para que él sea feliz?"_

Sonaba totalmente tonta esa frase. Durante todo ese tiempo en el que Sasuke había viajado, recordarla había sido para él una clase de calmante, él sentía que al pensar en Sakura era como cuando veía las estrellas, y pensaba en su familia, veía en ella un lugar que era estable y sosegado, así que al regresar a Konoha, había sido la mejor decisión que realizó en bastante tiempo.

Sin embargo, al escucharla decir lo destrozada que se encontraba, lo hacía sentirse mucho más miserable de cómo estaba.

_«Te quiero tanto Sasuke, más de lo que yo quisiera y eso es lo que más duele.»_

Había sido un patán con ella, y lo reconocía, por eso se asombraba que aun dijera que lo amaba, pero desde que conoció lo miserable que se sentía por quererlo, no la culpaba, el mismo sentía lo mismo hacía su persona. Así que cuando se enteró sobre su matrimonio con el hijo del feudal, no pudo más que callar y alejarse, como en aquel momento en la oficina de Kakashi, donde él se había interpuesto entre la salida y Sakura, había querido detenerla ¿la razón? No lo sabía, pero antes de que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, él se alejó de la puerta dejando que se fuera.

_«Que no sea demasiado tarde Sasuke» _había dicho Kakashi.

¿Por qué le molestaban esas palabras? de hecho, ¿Por qué había querido detenerla?

—Agh

Una punzada le recorrió la sien.

Para Sasuke, todo parecía haber llegado tardíamente. Lo primero había sido la verdad de su hermano, los lazos de Naruto. . ., y hasta el amor de Sakura. . . Y justo eso, era lo que morosamente se estaba dando cuenta.

Ahora, ¿Tenía algún sentido el estar en la aldea? le había prometido a Sakura volver a verla, y lo había cumplido, aunque con algunos inconvenientes en el camino, pero había regresado, quería intentar establecer lazos, quería darse una oportunidad, una posibilidad que había abandonado por completo, a pesar de ello, regreso acompañado. Y ahí se encontraba otro problema a resolver, llamado Rui Minka y su hermano Shota, aquellas personas que se topó en su viaje, y que prometió proteger.

Rui como Shota eran dos hermanos procedentes de la nación del Sol, habitantes de una villa llamada Nikko, esta era una aldea que colindaba con la capital de Taiyo y muy pequeña a decir verdad. En aquel entonces, Sasuke se había detenido en aquel lugar con la intención de descansar un poco antes de salir a Konoha, no obstante, durante su estadía fue testigo de una masacre completamente impactante y de la cual lo hizo acordarse de sí mismo.

Cierto momento, un niño castaño de doce años, se encontraba gritando por ayuda, envuelto en sangre y tierra por toda las partes de su cuerpo. Chillaba pidiendo que auxiliaran a su hermana, sin embargo, ningún habitante parecía querer escucharlo, y evidentemente lo ignoraban. Esto, por supuesto no pasó por desapercibido ante Sasuke, que sin entender lo que pasaba realmente decidió ayudarlo, pero cuando llego a la escena, lo que encontró le resulto lo más escalofriante que había visto, sangre derramada por todos lados, cuerpos tirados en pilas. Aun podía recordar ese momento, y traerlo a su memoria era lo último que deseaba hacer.

Tal situación, orillo a Sasuke a tomar la decisión de proteger a esas dos personas como pudo, y la mejor forma en que se le ocurrió dar su protección, fue simular un compromiso durante su viaje, por la razón de que la nación del Sol, no permitiría navegar a sus residentes a naciones extranjeras, con personas que no sean familiares o esponsales. Una regla totalmente estúpida en la forma de pensar de Sasuke, pero que no podía desobedecerla, ya que podía contraerle problemas normativos, y él no podía estar lidiando con aquello mientras viajaba en libertad condicional. Así que la solución más opta, fue simular un matrimonio, rogando a los cielos que aquella nación no supiera sobre su matrimonio falso, y menos ahora que se encontraba en Konoha un representante de aquel país, que de hecho no sentía Sasuke que en algún fututo se llevarían bien.

Entre tanto tiempo que estaba pasando, el Uchiha sabía que nada ganaría con el solo hecho de estarse sentado en aquel lugar, necesitaba distraerse con algún trabajo, pero regresar a la torre y hablar con Kakashi para pedirle una misión, no era una opción viable, así que sin otra situación para elegir, decidió retirarse y volver a su departamento.

El lugar donde él se hospedaba no quedaba nada retirado de donde se estaban quedando Rui y su hermano, así que decidió pasar a revisar, pero al llegar al departamento, noto que la puerta de la entrada estaba medio abierta, esto logro que Sasuke se alertara y entrara a buscar, sin embargo no encontró nada y esto le preocupo.

—Rui—menciono su nombre lo bastante modular para que solo se escuchara en el departamento.

Pero a pesar de llamarla, no se percibió su presencia en ningún lugar.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Necesitaba que no saliera del departamento hasta que lograra controlar su situación en la aldea, ya que aquella chica había logrado infiltrarse —por llamarle de alguna manera— a Konoha con la autorización de Kakashi, sin embargo, no poseía papeles y podría ser descubierta, sin contar que el pequeño no se encontraba del todo bien del salud.

Cuando Sasuke estaba por salir del lugar, escucho una voz.

— ¿Sasuke?

Esa voz hizo que el Uchiha girara inmediatamente y observara quien le hablaba.

—¿Dónde estabas Rui?—la voz de Sasuke sonaba fuerte y severa.

Rui, era una chica hermosa a simple vista, cabellera larga de color castaño claro, un color de ojos aqua, con unas fracciones muy exquisitas, que parecía muñeca de porcelana, si no fuera por lo agotador y cansada que se encontraba, su semblante hubiera parecido digno de una realeza.

—Yo, yo solo necesitaba salir por algunas cosas a la tienda—dijo demasiado tímida mirando con un rostro agachado y sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico.

Rui cada vez que se dirigía a Sasuke sentía su corazón salirse del pecho, y no era por alguna emoción positiva, sino todo lo contrario. Sasuke Uchiha le provocaba miedo.

Tal gesto nunca pasaba desapercibido por él, ya que siempre que ella trataba de hablar, —que eran pocas veces— la chica bajaba la mirada y el tono de voz. Así que Sasuke suspirando, trato de sonar lo más amable posible.

—Me lo hubieras pedido.

La chica alzo la vista asombrada.

—Pero te veías cansado cuando venias y no quería molestar.

Y era cierto, los dolores de cabeza en Sasuke hacían que al final del día él estuviera profundamente cansado.

—Aun así, es mi deber.

Y si, mientras que ella como su hermano estuvieran escondidos, necesitaba proporcionarles todo lo necesario. Para Sasuke esta protección era una clase de trabajo no pagado.

El silencio reinaba entre los dos, era demasiado incómodo.

—Shota está adentro—menciono la chica—ha estado despierto por bastante tiempo—sonrió levemente.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, así que solo afirmo con un gesto de cabeza.

El niño después de lo sucedido en su hogar, parecía haberse apagado por completo. Los primeros días no había podido dormir bien, las pesadillas no lo dejaban descansar y por ende, durante las comidas prefería no hacerlo, pero cuando lo lograba, lo llegaba a vomitaba. Así que Sasuke viendo la situación, trato de distraerlo, él mismo sabía lo que era vivir la muerte de tu familia cara a cara, por cual empezó a convivir con el pequeño durante el trayecto de regreso a Konoha —Y vaya que le costaba iniciar conversaciones— pero a pesar de su falta de experiencia lidiando con niños, logros hacer que Shota se alivianara un poco.

Pero aún así no era suficiente, el pequeño aún no podía lidiar con el dolor y parecía que cuanto más pasar el tiempo, más se llenaba de tristeza y no se veía brillo en sus ojos y sufría ataques de ansiedad.

Por tal motivo, el regreso de Sasuke tenía otro peso más importante. Salvar a un niño de destruirse asimismo.

Y sus solución había sido Sakura.

— ¿Hasta cuándo permaneceremos ocultos?—soltó de un momento a otro Rui después de un largo silencio.

Esa era una pregunta muy válida, Sasuke sabía que esto a Rui le estaba incomodando y necesitaban ayudar a Shota, el cual a pesar de tener ansiedad, se había soltado otro problema más, el niño había dejado de hablar por completo.

—Shota no está mejorando—le soltó—me dijiste que veríamos a alguien que podría ayudarnos.

Rui no quería sonar grosera, de hecho agradecía profundamente el que Sasuke los haya salvado aquel día, pero ya se encontraba lo bastante desesperada por su hermano y el estar encerrada, arruinaba todo.

El rostro de Rui parecía descompuesto y muy deprimido.

—Ella lo ayudara—aseguro Sasuke, sonando lo mejor posible—y tu como Shota podrán salir.

Rui miro a Sasuke con bastante esperanza, y afirmo con el gesto.

—Gracias.

Sasuke no sabía cómo sería a partir de ahora su relación con Sakura, ni siquiera si él al final se comprometería con Rui, no obstante, lo único que tenia en mente era que él no se iría tan fácil del camino de Sakura, ella no lograría desaparece de sus sentimiento como quería hacerlo.

Por alguna extraña razón, el animo de Sasuke parecía estar surgiendo.

• •••••••••••••••••0••••••••••••••••

**Hola hola ️**

Gracias por sus mensajes, créanme que si los leo.

Me he tardado porque el trabajo me absorbe, sin contar que a veces me entretengo en algún libro o serie.

️

Y pues me encantaría leer su opinión sobre este capítulo seguimos odiando a Sasuke??

Aún hay más por descubrir sobre el viaje y la vida de Rui, hasta del mismo Naoko (hijo del feudal) créanme aquel chico no es frío es todo un amor, si será competencia para Sasuke.

Bueno hasta aquí la dejamos, trataré de estar publicando más rápido. Gracias por su apoyo.

Nos vemos.


	16. Capítulo15

**Capítulo 15 - Enojó **

—¿Por qué el techo tiene figuras? — comente fastidiada. En verdad no ganaba nada seguir acostada sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Oscuridad y silencio reinaban en mi oficina lo que hacía que escuchara perfectamente el sonido del pasillo del hospital; pasos, voces, camillas, hasta el mismo reloj colgado en la cabecera. Todo era tan fácil de percibir. El sillón barato y hundido que habían instalado, hacía ver que toda la habitación era más cómoda que este sofá.

Ya había pasado tres días desde aquella tarde, y podría decir que el hospital y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables gracias a aquel suceso. No quería llegar a descansar a la casa, el tan solo hecho de dormir como lo estaba intentando hacer en estos instantes, hacía que prefiriera ponerme en marcha en el trabajo. Así que, dormitar no era una opción para mí, mi mente solo podía pensar en la manera de despejar todo el enredo que estaba sucediendo y la única forma de hacerlo, era poniéndome en movimiento.

Fijando mi vista al escritorio, note el gran papeleo que se encontraba, documentos esperando hacer ordenados y resueltos. Ya que los últimos días antes de mi encuentro fatídico, me había estado ocupando más del área administrativa que de la atención al paciente. Todos los documentos con los que estaba trabajando, eran sobre las distintas áreas de las que se ocupaba la clínica de salud mental para niños, mi intención había sido ordenarlos, en caso de que me fuera anticipadamente y así no hubiera problemas para la persona que tomaría mi lugar, por lo cual, me había mantenido bastante ocupada.

—Manos a la obra.

Si seguía más tiempo acostada podría volverme loca.

Al tomar los documentos del escritorio noté que, en la esquina de la oficina se encontraban unas cajas vacías arrinconadas, estas las había traído el día de ayer con el propósito de ir guardando todas mis pertenencias, pero debía de aceptar que era una cobarde, por que en ningún momento pude llenarlas.

«No te obligare a participar en esta misión, elige lo que creas más conveniente.»

Exactamente, esas palabras dichas por Kakashi sensei seguían rondando por mi mente desde que salí de su oficina. Yo no quería renunciar a lo que por tantos años y luchas había logrado conseguir, no por nada era llamada también héroe de Konoha. Tal vez, yo no hice el gran trabajo que Sasuke y Naruto realizaron, pero di mi batalla en aquella pelea, y no vi a nadie más que a mi a lado de mis amigos y maestro, así que renunciar a mi puesto no podía tomarlo a consideración.

Es cierto, yo misma había puesto sobre la mesa, aquella consideración de renunciar a mí trabajo, pero, estos últimos días me habían hecho pensar que yo no sería nada sin la clínica o la medicina, no podía verme fuera de ello. Soy lo que soy por lo que ahora me encuentro haciendo, y un matrimonio, sobre todo "arreglado", no podían hacerme renunciar a aquello que más amaba, de hecho, no lo podía permitir.

Ahora bien, tengo dos grandes problemas a resolver; el primero, era que el contrato que mi padre había firmado, se me pedía dejar todo lo que me relacionara a Konoha, esto era; renunciar a mi doble nacionalidad, someterme a mi familia política, dejar a atrás a mis amigos y sobro, terminar con mi trabajo, sin embargo, era bastante obvio que aquello no lo quería, así que debía de idear algún plan para poder negociar, si no era con el mismo feudal, podría ser con su hijo, Naoko. Y ese era otro problema, dentro del primero, que él y yo no habíamos tenido el mejor encuentro de todos, de hecho, sentía que me odiaba. No podía culparlo, el sentimiento puede ser mutuo. Aunque más que él sintiera algún rencor, creo más bien que Naoko tampoco quería este matrimonio. Entonces ¿Qué podía hacer?

Y mi segundo problema, era que necesitaba hablar con Naruto, mirarlo a la cara, y contarle personalmente lo sucedido. Aquella tarde no pudimos hablar, me había enojado, mis emociones se habían desbordado delante de todos los presentes, y lo peor de todo, era que Sasuke había estado presente y calaba mucho más la vergüenza.

Al día siguiente, pensé que Naruto me visitaría, pero ni una señal dio, y eso me preocupaba y al mismo tiempo me aliviaba porque no sabía qué podía decirle. «¿Tal vez, quería darme un respiro?» ah, la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea.

Sentía que todos mis pensamientos se estaban haciendo pedazos por sí solos. Así solo me estaba complicando la vida.

—Me sigo preguntando por qué esas cajas están ahí—Escuche la voz de Ino—espero y no pienses irte y dejarme todo el trabajo sola.

Ni siquiera había notado cuando Ino se acercó a mi escritorio, cerrado la puerta tras de ella.

— ¿Ya te lo comento Sai? —Pregunte, conociendo la respuesta.

Escuche como Ino suspiraba y movía la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio, sentándose sobre ella.

—Sí, y créeme que tengo tantas ganas de enojarme contigo—dijo con un mohín, para luego suspirar sonoramente—pero no tengo las fuerza de hacerlo—comento recostando sus brazos y cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Ino parecía realmente cansada, y de hecho sí lo estaba, desde la llegada de aquel niño encontrado en las fronteras de la aldea, mi amiga se había estado pasando día y noche tratando de resolver lo que pasaba.

—¿Ya has tenía algún resultado con el niño? —pregunte, saltando aquel tema a relucir.

—No mucho—contesto desganada—, Mio solo reacciona a pocas cosas.

—Pero les ha dicho su nombre.

—Optamos por ponerle, y pareció gustarle—. Sonrió al decirlo — y bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora referente a tu matrimonio? —cambio la plática repentinamente.

¿Qué pensaba hacer? Esa pregunta era la que deseaba contestar con toda mi alma. Ahora qué procedía, a dónde debía de ir. No tenía la menor idea.

—Casarme...—fue una respuesta automática, pero en voz baja.

Ino levanto la vista y por un breve momento todo era silencio.

—Ya que no lo entiendo—empezó a decir—hace unos días hablábamos de como impedir tu matrimonio y ahora. . .—dudo un poco antes de hablar— ¿planearemos una boda? ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, era un tema que quería evitar.

—Se casará—contesté como pude. Desabrido y agrio me sabía decirlo.

La cara de Ino estaba desencajada, su semblante se había ensombrecido.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? Sasuke casándose ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—No sé todo eso Ino—me moleste— pero sé que llego a la aldea acompañado y resulta ser que aquella chica es su prometida.

—Entonces. . .—medito sus palabras antes de hablar—¿tu cómo te sientes? —movió su cabeza en negación y corrigió—digo, ahora tu qué piensas hacer.

Y la misma respuesta le tendría como hace unos minutos atrás. No lo sabía, lo único que estaba en mi mente era. . .

—¿Casarme?

Ino se acomodo en la silla y me miro muy detalladamente, era como si quisiera leer mi mente sin utilizar su jutsu.

—Es como el dicho, un clavo saca otro clavo—mi contestación era absurdamente estúpida, claro que eso no lo pensaba, sabía de antemano que nadie podría quitarme del corazón a Sasuke, pero tampoco quería decirle a mi amiga la amenaza a la cual me enfrentaba. No valía la pena que otros sufrieran por mi causa, porque sé que ella se estaría preocupando por algo que no podría resolver. Mentir era la mejor opción.

Parecía que Ino se había quedado en blanco ante mi respuesta, ya que ninguna palabra salía de su boca, me asuste por un segundo, hasta que cambio su semblante y toco mis manos.

—Quisiera decirte que dices algo bueno—parecían palabras que se esforzaba por sacar, pero antes de que la interrumpiera agrego— Pero, no lo creo de todo, por ende, ante tal situación creo que tienes tus razones al tomar esta decisión. Ahora—hizo énfasis en la última palabra— deberás de esforzarte por ser feliz y olvidarte de Sasuke.

No sabía si Ino trataba de animarme o simplemente ignoraba lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor, sin embargo, podía asegurar que al decir aquello, lo afirmaba con confianza y deseándome lo mejor. La última decisión la tenía yo y esta debía de inclinarse a mi felicidad.

Ino estaba aceptando mi decisión.

—¿Conociste a tu familia política?

Ino realizo esta pregunta, tratando de formular otro tema de conversación.

—Sí, y me fue bien.

Trate de sonar convincente.

—El chico se llama Naoko—empecé a darle información antes de que preguntara— tiene 23 años, es alto, pelo marrón y. . .

Sí, lo había empezado a describir porque sabía que Ino lo preguntaría.

—Woow—me miro asombrada e interrumpiéndome—que descripción tan perfecta, creo que te roba los suspiros—empezó a reír— ¿acaso estas describiendo un objeto?

Me quede en silencio tratando de entender lo que me acababa de decir.

—Vale, perdón, ¿pero así describirías a tu prometido?

Lo comprendí después, era normal describirlo de esa manera ¿no?

—No lo conozco Ino—conteste—Si es guapo, misterioso—pensé un poco más—tal vez con carácter, y. . . creo que es muy sumiso con su hermana—recordé aquel detalle de como su hermana llamada Ashia se burlaba de él, tal vez no era un mal hombre.

— ¿Y tus suegros?

—Solo tiene a su papá, y es un hombre muy serio.

No conocía perfectamente al amigo de mi padre, pero ese detalle era el que más resaltaba de él.

—Cres qué esa es la mejor manera de olvidarse de Sasuke—cuestiono nuevamente con seriedad.

Esa pregunta me sorprendió, porque no la veía llegar. Con honestidad, no tenía la menor idea, sin embargo, mi matrimonio era con el propósito de proteger a mi familia y ayudar en cierta manera a mi aldea. Olvidarme de Sasuke, tal vez podría ser un efecto de ello. O eso esperaba

—El tiempo lo dirá—dije finalmente.

(*)

Después de que Ino se había retirado de mi oficina, logre por fin concentrarme en el trabajo que tenía sobre mi escritorio, pero el sonido de la puerta interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pase.

—Disculpe, doctora la busca una persona.

—hazlo pasar Niko.

Era extraño, el día de hoy no tenía ningún paciente, o eso es lo que mi agenda decía, aunque por ser aprendiz Niko, podría confundirse.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, tome asiento. . .

Esa voz y ese rostro eran inconfundibles.

—¿Sasuke?—estaba demasiado nerviosa—¿te sientes mal?

Sasuke entro a mi oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él, pero no tomo asiento.

—No

Su silencio era muy incómodo, contando que su presencia lo hacía aun peor, verlo de frente hacía que hasta yo no supiera que hacer.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

Parecía estar mirando a algo en específico, o estar preocupado por algo.

—No, no en realidad—estaba indeciso y eso era algo extraño en él—Bueno, algo hay de eso. Podrías. . .

Su frase quedo inconclusa, porque la puerta volvió a sonar y en esta ocasión asomándose nuevamente, era Niko, pero esta vez con un arreglo grande de flores.

—Doctora. . .—dijo tambaleándose al entrar—disculpe por la intromisión, pero afuera hay unas personas que dijeron que era importante entregarle el arreglo y firmara este papel.

Sasuke como yo, mirábamos como la chica tomaba aire y se acomodaba los lentes.

—Dicen que vienen de la familia Yukimura.

Trágame suelo, ¿por qué en estos momentos?

Mire como Sasuke achicaba los ojos observando con atención el ramo de flores.

—Gracias Niko—sonreí incomoda y firme lo que me había dado. —puedes retirarte.

La chica sonrió y con una leve inclinación se despidió, deteniéndose con Sasuke de igual manera.

Habíamos quedado solos nuevamente, y note lo frio que estaba la habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que me iba a decir Sasuke? —empecé a hablar yo, tratando de ignorar el ambiente.

Al mencionar su nombre, él solo me estrujo con su mirada, y su semblante oscurecido.

—Ya te envía flores—sonrió en burla—Ya estarás feliz.

Sus palabras estaban sonando duras y frías, tenía un tono de mofa.

— ¿Perdón. . .? —me molesto su tonada.

—¿Fue un encuentro muy bueno? —sus palabras salían sin algún fundamento, tan fuerte y rudas. —Un arreglo de flores es la forma para. . .

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? —Lo interrumpí contestando en modo de defensa—Es mi prometido, puede hacerlo cuando se le antojé.

La mirada que Sasuke y yo nos estábamos dirigiendo era filosa y dura. Su rostro mostraba seriedad y enojo.

No podía comprender la razón del por qué actuaba de ese modo Sasuke, podía decir con seguridad que celos no podían ser, aunque me alegraría que fuera eso, ya que me diría que tal vez si habitaba un poco en su corazón. Pero, era de más estar ilusionada, no podría creerme tal razón.

—Si solo vienes a eso, por favor puedes retirarte—señale la puerta detrás de él— ha sido un día muy pesado y no deseo gastar mis energías por una discusión.

No sé qué le habrá pasado durante el camino, pero yo no quería ser su saco de boxeo para que se descargara conmigo. Ya no más.

De su bolso que cargaba, saco una nota, entregándomela.

—Es de Kakashi, me pidió que te lo entregara.

Tomé la nota aun un poco molesta, y empecé a leer:

«Sakura: Hay algo que necesitas conocer antes de tomar cualquier decisión, deja que Sasuke que explique. Estaré esperándolos mañana en la tarde en mi oficina.

Atentamente: Kakashi»

Al regresar mi vista con Sasuke, observe que él ya no estaba en la oficina, se había retirado sin ninguna palabra.

En verdad, ¿estos días no podían terminar ya?

Mis manos hicieron un berrinche en mis cabellos y caí de sentón en mi silla.

—Ahg.

¿Cuántos secretos se esconden con Sasuke?, Qué era lo que me iba a decir antes de que llegara aquel ramo de flores. Todo se había quedado con él.

\- - - 0 - - - 0- - - 0- - - 0- - - 0 - - - 0- - - 0- - - 0- - - 0 - - - 0- - - 0- - - 0- - - 0 - - - 0- - - 0- - - 0

Hola, hola.

Aquí estoy devuelta. Gracias por sus lindas palabras, de verdad lo agradezco mucho.

¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿todo bien con esto del covid-19?, puedo decirles que gracias a que mi país nos encontramos en cuarentena estaré escribiendo con más facilidad la historia. ya que antes, debo de admitir que escribía durante el trabajo, por tal razón se me complicaba ser constante, escribía en tiempos libres.

Quiero leer su opinión de este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? en verdad me gustan sus comentarios.

* * *


	17. Trato

**Capítulo 16 - Trató**

Era más del medio día y estar en la clínica ya no servía como distracción, de hecho, la señorita Tsunade al percatarse de mis ojeras me ordeno estrictamente ir a mi casa a descansar, agregando una pequeña dosis de somníferos, que ni pensaba tomar, pero al fin de cuentas las llevaba conmigo para no desobedecer a mi mentora.

A pesar de ello, ir a dormir y llegar a mi casa no era mi principal objetivo en este día, de hecho, desde hace un buen rato que había salido de la clínica, y me encontraba frente a la posada donde se estaba quedando mi prometido y el señor feudal, ¿Cuál era la razón? Era nada menos que: establecer un trato.

Y sí, sé que esto sonaba un tanto ilógico y absurdo, agregando que a estas alturas era casi lo mismo que ir a cavar un hoyo para mi sepultura, pero necesitaba hacer algo, no quería esconderme nuevamente, ya lo había estado haciendo desde hace un buen rato y absolutamente eso no era yo, era necesario defender lo que tanto me costó llegar.

Ya era tiempo de que Sakura Haruno discípula de Tsunade sama se defendiera y demostrara de lo que era capaz ante aquella nación. Sin embargo —y lo digo de esta manera— venir hasta aquí me provocaba un desorden en mi estómago de lo nerviosa que estaba, porque visitar al feudal o a su hijo proponiendo tal cosa podía costarme la vida o la de mi familia y claro que yo no deseaba eso, aun así, era algo que podía intentar.

Miedo tenia, lo tenía realmente, pero sabía de primera mano que nada lograría con ello, me convencía mentalmente de las cosas positivas que lograría con ello.

El lugar donde se estaban hospedando era realmente grande, pero muy sencillo en realidad, la pensión estaba situada un poco alejado de la aldea, claro está que dentro de la jurisdicción de Konoha, por lo tanto, me habría costado una hora llegar sino me hubiera apurado durante el trayecto. Pero de nada me servía haber llegado a un buen tiempo sino entraba a la posada y preguntaba por mi prometido.

—Disculpa, ¿Está buscando a alguien?

Ante mí, se había acercado un hombre de edad avanzada, venia clásicamente vestido, las canas sobresalían de su cabellera, podía notársele que era un hombre muy servicial y amable por aquella sonrisa. Mejor que aquel que me recibió la ultima vez.

—A mi prometido— le regrese el gesto, aunque decir aquello no era muy agradable que digamos.

—¿Puedes decirme cómo se llama? Aunque no te aseguro que lo encontremos tan fácil. —dijo un tanto desanimado—¿En qué área trabaja?

Bueno, ante aquella pregunta, el anciano estaba suponiendo que mi prometido era un aldeano común y corriente.

—Pues yo. . .

Y me quede con las palabras en la boca, cuando de un momento a otro escucho a alguien llamándome.

—Señorita Sakura ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —era la voz del señor Hakum—gracias por sus servicios, yo me encargo de ella—comento solemnemente al anciano.

Aquel señor amable se retiro con una sonrisa y desapareció de nuestra vista.

—Si gusta pasar.

El coronel me señalo un pasillo que daba a un jardín anexo a la posada, aquel lugar por donde caminamos estaba resguardado por algunos hombres de él, que a simple vista parecían ser samuráis.

—Perdón por las molestias que ocasiono, pero estoy buscando a Naoko.

El coronel Hakum se asombró brevemente, y con sus pequeños ojos, que lo hizo notar todo lo que pudo, hicieron que me alertara ya que no sabía si haberle llamado por su nombre había sido lo correcto, o tal vez alguna falta de respeto, pero honestamente no recordaba que posición tenía dentro de su gente.

El coronel con un gesto miro hacia atrás y realizo un movimiento de manos que lograron hacer que uno de los samuráis se retirase, para luego venir acompañado de una mujer alta de cabellera rojiza.

—Li, ella es la señorita Haruno, por favor llévela con el general Naoko.

Al señalarme con su brazo la chica realizo una inclinación con su cuerpo presentándose.

—Sakura ella es Li, la Teniente General de Inteligencia y Estrategia de las fuerzas samurái, ella es la primera al mando.

Mi asombro llego al tanto, esa chica se veía indefensa, a simple vista no parecía ser un general.

—Síguela—Me interrumpió el coronel el cual me aseguro con un gesto—ella te llevara ante Naoko.

Mire a la chica que tenia unos ojos muy penetrantes y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera y con uno simple vistazo ante el coronel percibí una sonrisa escondida.

La habitación donde se encontraba Naoko no estaba realmente retirada de donde nos encontrábamos, a mi percepción tal vez estábamos retirados unos cinco o diez metros, todo el camino estaba resguardado por hombres, algunos se encontraban encapuchados, mientras que otros ocultaban el rostro con un vendaje como Kakashi sensei.

Seguimos caminando y después de algunos giros llegamos a un pasillo sin salida que nos mostraba una puerta grande de color café oscuro donde de ahí salió un joven alto de cabellera cobriza y sonriendo sin percatarse de mi presencia empezó a hablar con Li

—Li, me debes una pelea—dijo un poco caído—Naoko me acaba de ganar en Shogi.

El chico seguía sin notar mi presencia o tal vez era tan insignificante que no le proporcionaba temor alguno.

—Entonces para qué quieres que juguemos si sabes que te voy a ganar—contesto muy solemne la chica, siguiéndole el juego.

Estos dos hablaban como si yo no estuviera aquí.

—Pues yo no me rindo—aseguro—le he ganado al coronel.

La chica sonrió en una burla notable

—El coronel no cuenta, a él nunca le ha gustado el juego.

Ante aquella pelea no hice mas que sonreír, parecía que eran hermanos.

—Oh, pelirosa ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

El de cabellera cobriza apenas se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Lo mire ofendida.

—¿Es enserió Daiki? —vocifero la chica—lleva todo el rato aquí y tu ni si quiera te diste cuenta.

Aquel chico se sorprendió, pero luego me sonrió.

—Bueno, soy sensible ante una amenaza no ante una linda belleza.

El silencio se había hecho incomodo y note como Li lo miraba perplejo y resoplando.

—Señorita en esa habitación se encuentra el general, él ya sabe de su llegada.

Yo acepté con un gesto y me dispuse a caminar directo a la habitación. Me pregunte cómo rayos él pudo saberlo tan fácilmente si estaba aquí.

Y antes de llegar a la puerta escuche como algunos susurros se infiltraban por el pasillo

—¿Es ella?

—Sí

No sabía que habían hablado, pero el tono que formulo ante la pregunta había sonado ronco y serio.

Sin más que decir, respire profundo y me anime a tocar, cuando escuche su autorización y logre entrar, vi que aquella habitación era una oficina amplia, el lugar estaba tapizado de un color crema, había un estante frente a mi de algunos libros, mientras que a mi lado derecha se encontraba un juego de mesa.

—¿te gusta el Shogi?—pregunto un tanto confundido.

Aquella voz me asusto por su cercanía, tenía a Naoko a mi lado, que al parecer se había acercado sigilosamente.

Su voz sonaba tranquila y fuera del tono prepotente había logrado escuchar aquella vez.

—No, no en realidad—comente un tanto avergonzada.

El afirmo tranquilamente y me señalo la silla que estaba a un lado de nosotros para que tomara asiento.

—¿A qué debo tu visita?

Me sentía un tanto confundida, el ambiente, el sonido y la forma en que me estaba tratando me resultaba un tanto contradictorias a la ultima vez que nos vimos.

—Perdón por venir sin avisar, es solo que necesitaba hablar con usted.

Estaba nerviosa, y la razón no era porque pensara que pudiera hacerme algo, ya que si hablamos de fuerza yo podría darle batalla, aunque desconociera que tanto sabia de pelea, sin embargo, lo que me ponía más nerviosa era su trato, aquellas personas eran mucho peor.

—Tienes veinte años ¿cierto?

Me tomo desprevenida aquella afirmación, que solo me enderece y lo mire confundida afirmando.

—Solo son tres años de diferencia, no me hables de usted.

¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? Acaso tenía algún trastorno de personalidad, por qué me estaba tratando amablemente.

—Entonces, dime Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?

Era asombroso, este tipo tenia el don de tenerlo todo por sentado, pero igual yo también podía tomar la seguridad de hablarle a la cara.

—Seré sincera, no me quiero casar.

No podía creer que decir esto se sintiera realmente fantástico, me hacía sonreír de solo disfrutar el momento.

—Pero sé que no puedo anular nuestro matrimonio.

Eso era lo negativo de la situación.

Los tres días que pasaron, había estado pensando en la manera de llevar este matrimonio de la mejor manera, y sabia de antemano que abandonar todo lo que había ganado seria la peor perdida de todas, así que necesitaba formular una manera para arreglar esto.

Ahora bien, al buscar a Naoko había sido porque hablar con el feudal sabía de antemano que seria imposible y mucho más el negociar el matrimonio, aquel hombre parecía ser obstinado y difícil de tratar, sin embargo, Naoko, aunque había sido frio y muy directo, parecía ser un chico que se animaría a escuchar y tratar la situación. Confiaba con eso.

—Y vengo contigo a que nos ayudemos.

Ante mi declaración Naoko solo espero y observo.

—Sé que tampoco quieres casarte conmigo—empecé a explicarme viendo que él no formulaba ninguna palabra—y sabiendo que no podemos anular este matrimonio quisiera formar un trato contigo.

No sabía si era yo o él, pero aquel ojo era muy penetrante, hasta podía jurara que el ojo parchado que tenía también me estaba observando.

Naoko quien se había sentado en su silla, se acomodó mejor y recostó sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Y qué te hace saber que deseo hacer un trato contigo? —dijo de una manera seria, pero sin devaluar mi proposición, cambiando por completo su comportamiento a la de hace un momento.

No podía discutirle su cuestionamiento, era una pregunta valida, a pesar de ello, yo estaba preparada.

—Nada me asegura que quieras aceptar—sonreí ligeramente ante la lógica—pero soy ninja, se percibir cuando alguien tampoco está de acuerdo, y sobre todo soy mujer—enfatice aquello—es algo muy simple de notar que no me quieres.

Naoko ladeo ligeramente el cabeza un poco confundido, y aunque trato de disimularla no logro hacerlo tan fácil, parecía un cachorro confundido, hasta que soltó una carcajada.

—por ser mujer. . .—lo escuche susurra,

«¿acaso se estaba burlando?»

—Y ¿Cuál es tu plan Sakura?

De un momento a otro el general se había acomodado en su asiento con una sonrisa ladina, que era realmente encantadora, podía jurar que este chico era un don juan.

No sabía si se estaba burlando.

—Sakura.

Al escuchar mi nombre me despabile y lo mire.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué aceptas?

Sonrió.

—Depende de lo que tengas planeado—dijo con tranquilidad.

Respire profundamente antes de hablar, sabía que me estaba probando, pero esto era mejor que una negación de su parte ¿no?, a ciencia cierta, no sabía si estaba tomando con seriedad lo que le decía.

—Mi padre firmo un contrato y se que eso no se puede desbaratar sin antes una penalización a su persona—asegure.

—¿acaso quieres cambiar la ley?

—No, no por supuesto que no—negué inmediatamente—lo que trato de decir es que quiero jugar con las lagunas del contrato.

El rostro de Naoko se severo, sin embargo, no trato de detenerme y pareció tomar enserio lo que estaba por decir.

—El contrato establece que para contraer matrimonio contigo, debo de renunciar a mis derechos, y eso no quiero hacerlo.

Estos últimos días había estado leyendo el contrato que mi padre había firmado con el feudal y había notado que algo estaba fuera de lugar, así que pedí ayuda a Sai para realizar unas investigaciones, y gracias a ello logramos captar que el contrato estaba desajustado a su sistema jurídico, era un contrato que no podía tener validez en nuestra nación y ni siquiera en el país del Sol, ya que con una nueva reforma que había hecho aquel consejo en sus leyes, carecía completamente de validez.

—En tu nación un reglamento es inferior a las leyes dichas por el consejo, cierto.

No esperaba a que afirmara ya que sabía la respuesta, pero aun así él lo hizo.

—Por lo que sé, ustedes en su sistema normativo a todo individuo le conceden derechos de libertad; y en estos incluyen vocacional, patrimonio y nupcias.

Ante cada palabra que mencionaba Naoko afilaba más su mirada, pero ese gesto no era de alguna clase de ataque o defensa parecía ser que estaba escuchando determinadamente.

—Lo que trato de decir, es que quiero que esos derechos se hagan valer en mi contrato.

Me estaban quitando absolutamente todos, era como estar encerrada.

—¿tienes el contrato a la vista? —pregunto con el mismo gesto solemne.

El contrato lo traía conmigo, ya estaba un tanto doblado, pero eran visibles las letras y firmas, sin esperar nada más se lo entregue.

Naoko empezó a leerlo y podía ver que realizaba gestos de desagrado completos.

—No lo puedo creer—susurro.

Mientras que él estaba leyendo los papeles, me puse a inspeccionar el lugar. Cuando entre no me había fijado que el espacio era amplio, no parecía ser su habitación de dormir; a mi lado izquierdo se encontraba una puerta de color café claro, tal vez aquel pasillo podía conectar con su habitación, y no me sorprendería ya que donde se estaban quedando era un anexo de la posada.

—Quieres terminar nuestro matrimonio y penalizar a nuestra nación.

Su afirmación me sorprendió bastante.

—¿Qué, no ¡—afirme después de escuchar aquel argumento, lo cual le sorprendió a Naoko—Planeo un nuevo contrato.

Me provocaba admiración lo ágil que era con las palabras, nunca se me había ocurrido penalizar a su nación, aunque claro que podía con el solo hecho de hablar con el hokage, sin embargo, eso sería demasiado agotador y perdida de tiempo para naciones que apenas se están recuperando de una guerra.

—¿Nuevo contrato? —pregunto perplejo.

Afirme con la cabeza.

—Volvamos a ajustar el convenio. El contrato no esta formalizado, ¿ves que solo están la firma de nuestros padres?

El movió la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, la firma del feudal vale como si fuera la mía.

—Exacto la tuya, pero la mía no está—era algo bastante obvio—, así que tengo el poder para hacerle ajustes.

Pero era algo bastante claro que no podía yo sola.

Naoko parecía meditar lo que decía y por un momento sentí terror a que se negara. El miedo no era por el hecho negativo que podría darse, sino por las consecuencias a las que nos podíamos enfrentar.

—¿Por qué no quieres terminar este contrato?

Que ¿por qué?, por el simple hecho de que lo había prometido, y agregando que complicaría más las cosas y, por ende, con esto tendríamos problemas las dos naciones. Konoha no estaba aun preparada para todo ese peso.

—Nuestras naciones estarían en problemas—dije con simpleza—hay que darles un descanso y no por sentimientos egoístas los llevemos a un decliné.

Naoko parecía comprenderlo.

—Y, además, se lo prometí a mi padre—dije con seriedad—yo quiero cumplir mis promesas.

El rostro de Naoko era demasiado sereno, su semblante mostraba calidez y comprensión, era completamente todo lo contrario a lo que me había mostrado aquella tarde en la comida, ahora veía en ese rostro amabilidad y acojo. Sus ojos, aunque solo uno estaba al descubierto, brillaba con la luz de la oficina y en serio que desee poder contemplarlo.

Lo confirmaba Naoko era realmente guapo.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, Naoko se asombró y empezó a toser.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — me levante de inmediato, pero él hizo lo mismo deteniéndome con las manos.

—Estoy bien—aclaro—Entonces, ¿Cómo empezamos esto?

Señalo el documento.

—No tengo la menor idea—confesé avergonzada—por eso vengo a ti.

Ante la vergüenza sonreí grandemente, él había aceptado el trato.

——0——0——0——0——0——0

Hola, hola

¿Cómo están? cómo vamos con esta cuarentena, espero que todos este bien y lo digo de todo corazón.

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerles por sus comentarios y su gran paciencia a mi historia, me jure escribir rápido, pero soy bastante lenta ¿cierto? pero saben, pueden estar seguros que terminare la historia, ya que esto es un reto personal.

Y me encantaría seguir leyendo sus comentarios, ¿Que les pareció este capitulo?


	18. Capitulo17

**Capítulo 17 – El inicio y el final**

—¿Por qué no quieres terminar este contrato?

Esa preguntaba podría estar de más en esta situación, ¡por supuesto que quería terminar con ese matrimonio! Sin embargo, yo no tenía el poder para hacerlo sin contraer repercusiones, aunado a eso, lo había prometido.

—Nuestras naciones estarían en problemas—fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, sin que sonara a una mentira, puesto que no lo era—hay que darles un descanso y no por sentimientos egoístas los llevemos a un decliné.

Como primer punto, mi compromiso no debía de ser un tema relevante entre naciones, ni siquiera alguna mirada ante tales figuras de poder, sin embargo, al ser mi próximo esposo un futuro feudal de nación extranjera, mi matrimonio tomaba una relevación tan grande, que lograba hacer todo complicado para mí.

Mi prometido el cual estaba justo frente a mí, no cambiaba de semblante, de hecho, en ningún momento se le había descompuesto su gesto ante lo dicho con anterioridad, pero sabía bien que no creía tanto en mis palabras.

—Además, se lo prometí a mi padre, yo quiero cumplir mis promesas.

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su parte, no podía confirmar si me crearía, así que, preferí dar por hecho que había acertado ante lo que dije.

El rostro de Naoko mostraba una quietud tan solemne que a simple vista no parecía que su edad fuera veintitrés años. Había en él una serenidad y madures un poco inquietante. Para ser exacta, su ojo izquierdo mostraba bastante sigilo y seriedad, y a pesar de lo perturbador que podría verse, su sonrisa lograba hacer que todo aquel gesto fuera completamente alejado de percepción.

Debía de aceptarlo, o confirmarlo, Naoko, mi próximo esposo era realmente agradable a la vista.

Unos sonidos escandalosos que procedían al toser del General y su cara rojiza, me mostraron que se había avergonzado.

«¿Avergonzado de qué?»

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Me mantuve quieta por un segundo, sin embargo, intenté levantarme a prestarle ayuda, pero al instante que noto mi cercanía a él, este levanto sus manos deteniéndome.

—Estoy bien—aclaro—Entonces, ¿Cómo empezamos esto?

Señalo el documento del contrato que estaba reposando sobre el escritorio.

—No tengo la menor idea—confesé avergonzada—por eso vengo a ti.

Suspiro bastante sonoro, cambiando por completo su semblante, y levantando una ceja a mi dirección en forma de interrogante.

Era demás decir que me sentía abochornada.

—Creí que tendrías alguna idea—comentó bastante serio.

No sabía que responderle, ya que tenía razón en cierta parte y eso hacía que me hirviera la sangre de que sus palabras tuvieran acierto. Mi idea al venir a visitarlo a él y no a su padre, había sido porque creía que tal vez entre los dos podíamos elaborar alguna solución para este conflicto, ya que a ambos nos inmiscuía, sin embargo, nunca hubiera creído que debía de haber planeado bien mi estrategia, me había confiado demasiado al pensar inocentemente en alguna clase de ayuda del próximo feudal.

—El contrato tiene regulaciones que no puedo modificar de primera mano—empezó a explicarme como si le hubiera pedido alguna respuesta, o a lo mejor excusándose—pero podemos modificarlo con facilidad mientras que la primicia mayor del contrato siga vigente, que en este caso es nuestro matrimonio, tal vez todo pueda salir bien.

Con total honestad, no sabría decir si sus palabras podían tomarla como positivas o quería hacerme sufrir de alguna manera, aun así, trate de verlas de la forma más positiva posible.

—Eso es un hecho, el matrimonio sigue firme—le asegure —lo único que pido es poder tener. . . libertad.

Libertad, aquella palabra sonaba tan pesada cuando salía de mis labios, ya que en cierta forma la libertad la estaba o la había perdido desde que acepte este matrimonio, pero a pesar de ello, necesitaba usar un poco de esa palabra, tener un poco de libertad en ese compromiso.

Sabía que tal vez mis palabras estaban sonando demasiado deprimentes, hasta tal vez muy suplicantes, pero había decidido que si iba a tomar aquella ruta debía de buscar la manera de poder sobrevivir a mi manera.

Estaba segura que mi semblante se había descompuesto al decir aquella oración, y muy posiblemente Naoko lo había notado, pero fuera cual la respuesta, él permaneció en silencio dejándome asimilar lo que estaba diciendo. Y esto me producía bastante gracia, yo que me consideraba lo bastante fuerte, me estaba sincerando frente a un desconocido que cuando recién nos habíamos conocido me había tratado fríamente.

«¿Qué pasa conmigo?» «¿Por qué estaba tan sensible últimamente?»

—No te puedo asegurar que esto de frutos, Sakura—Aquel tono de voz se escuchaba condescendiente y al mismo tiempo sincero—pero prometo intentarlo.

Sus palabras se escucharon profundamente honestas y sinceras, que al mirarlo comprendí que cumpliría su promesa, o tan si quiera, lo intentaría.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocí, entendí que él también era ser humano, a él también se le estaba quitando la libertad de amar como a mí, a él también lo estaban limitando desde su posición. ¿No era más despreciable eso? Tal vez a él se le había preparado desde pequeño, pero eso no dejaba que fuera aún peor.

Naoko sonrió gélidamente.

—Tienes mi promesa.

Esto era más de lo que podía pedir.

—De acuerdo.

Él estaba siendo amable, y algo en mi interior quiso creerle y confiar en él. Tal vez él también tenía algo que proteger.

Saliendo de la posada, gracias al cielo no me tope por el camino al coronel Hakum, ni a ningún samurái que conociera, ya que no necesitaba tener ninguna charla alguna.

Mi camino se hizo cada vez más y más relajado, sentía como mi cuerpo dejaba salir una carga pesada en el trayecto, en cierta parte, aquella charla me había dejado con un poco de esperanza y confianza, asimismo, me dejaba con el conocimiento de dos cosas primordiales, de las cuales debería de tener en cuenta de ahora en adelante; la primera cosa en la lista, se conformaba en que mi matrimonio, efectivamente, estaba elaborado por el mismísimo feudal de la nación del Sol, con la simple razón de realizar una coacción de nupcias, que por más extraña que sonara la idea, le urgía casar al próximo feudal, ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero ante todo lo que pude comprender, había sido que el feudal tenía la última palabra y esta unión parecía ser muy importante en lo cual, Naoko y yo, no teníamos muchas salidas sino trabajábamos juntos.

La segunda situación que llegue a comprender en esta reunión, había sido el poder conocer un poco más de mi prometido, que para mí sorpresa no parecía ser tan malo como lo había creído. De hecho, podía decir que resaltaba en él, amabilidad y caballerosidad, algo que me sorprendió, ya que parecía querer mandar a alguien a que me acompañara a mi casa, pero al negarme de inmediato solo dijo: "cierto, no eres cualquier chica" aceptando sin reproche mis palabras y dando por terminada nuestra política. ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar tan drásticamente? No lo sabría decir. Había sido bastante incomodo aquel cambio de personalidad.

Sin embargo, aquel suceso y agregando los días anteriores que no había podido dormir en absoluto, resultaba ser totalmente suficiente para darle a mi mente la tranquilidad de querer conciliar el sueño.

De camino a mi casa, note como la aldea se encontraba muy tranquila, los peatones eran muy pocos en comparación a otras noches, no había ruido, pero tampoco se sentía vacío, simplemente el ambiente se presenciaba relajado, suponía lo suficiente para creer que las personas ya estarían en sus hogares. Tal idea me llevo a desear tan fuertemente mi cama, pero mi cuerpo protesto en respuesta, el deseo de algún alimento era tan fuerte o más que el mismo sueño. Hubo un sonido extraño en mi vientre.

—¡Sakura!

Ya estaba algunos pasos de llegar a mi casa cuando la voz de Naruto me había sorprendido algunos metros. Él se encontraba apoyado en poste de la esquina, mostraba en su semblante algunos signos de cansancio, pero no tan relevantes para poder decir que se encontraba en mal estado, se le veía un poco más delgado y al mismo tiempo más fornido. Esto me llevo a preguntarme ¿Hace cuánto no lo veía?

No moví ningún musculo y ante tal hecho, y mi amigo se fue acercando. En su rostro se encontraba un poco alivio, y al mismo tiempo preocupación.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?

Mis palabras habían salido en un instante, y lo peor de todo, era que se había escuchado en un tono de reclamo, lo que me sorprendió, porque no era así como lo quería preguntar.

Lo cansada que me encontraba, estaba realizando su trabajo en automático.

—Tú mamá me dijo que tal vez no regresarías a la casa—dijo y al parecer estaba pensando en que decir más adelante porque se quedó meditando durante un minuto—te iba ir a buscar al trabajo.

No sabía que era lo que quería Naruto que respondiera en estos momentos, así que me mantuve en silencio esperando que continuara con algo más.

—¿Estas bien?

El semblante de mi amigo mostraba preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo sigilo, esa pregunta parecía tener un doble sentido.

—Hoy tomé un descanso—dije lo más simple, ya que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Y aunque traté de sonar lo más compuesta que podía, el sueño y el hambre no dejaban que lo hiciera, así que mis palabras sonaron cortas y tajantes.

—No quiero molestarte—dijo sorpresivamente melancólico, algo sumamente raro en él—Ya vi que te encuentras bien, así que me voy.

Naruto sonrió y con sus manos en los bolsillos dio giro con dirección a la calle principal, lo mire retirarse y esto logro hacer que me arrepintiera en un segundo y corrí directo a su dirección.

—¡Naruto!

Había venido a verme, se encontraba preocupado. La ultima vez que nos habíamos visto fue aquel día en la oficina de Kakashi sensei en frente de nuestros amigos, y ese día le había dado a conocer sobre mi compromiso y mi renuncia como médico, sin algún detalle de más, podía comprender su molestia si él hiciera lo mismo y yo no supiera la razón, sin embargo, él había venido hasta mi casa a verme y preguntarme cómo estaba. Su preocupación era por mí, en verdad me conmovía mucho. Naruto muchas veces era demasiado distraído, pero cuando la situación era importante podía ser el mejor observador de todo el mundo.

Al llegar hasta él, paro su caminata enfrentándome a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Te pregunto lo mismo.

Naruto guardo silencio, y cuando estaba por decir algo, mi estomago empezó a realizar esos ruidos extraños que hace un momento había realizado. Ante aquel sonido, me cruce de brazos tapando el estómago, tratando infantil mente de opacar el sonido y claramente fracase, pero esto hizo que Naruto sonriera.

—Eso sonó a un gato gruñendo—comentó con una risa en su rostro—deberías entrar y descansar—comentó con ese mismo gesto cálido y acogedor que solo él poseía—pase solo a ver cómo te encontrabas, deberías dormir y platicamos después.

Con esas simples palabras se despidió con una gran sonrisa y desapareció de mi vista.

—¿Sakura?

La voz de mi mamá sonó bastante retirada de donde estaba, así que gire para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

—acabas de llegar? Sabes, tu amigo Naruto vino hace un momento—siguió hablando aun desde la puerta de la casa— si hubieras llegado un poco mas temprano lo hubieras alcanzado.

Si lo alcance, quería decirle, pero el mismo ruido volvió en ese instante. Mi mamá solo se rio.

—Entra, la comida aún se encuentra caliente.

La miré con unos ojos tan esperanzadores que no perdí el tiempo y me fui a lavar. Después de haberme duchado, llegue a la cocina con el aroma tan apetecible que se me hizo agua la boca.

—Es un poco de pollo, pero sabe bien.

¿Qué si sabe bien? Cuando uno tiene hambre todo sabe perfectamente bien.

Lleve el primer bocado a la boca y lo saboree lentamente y la siguiente estocada era más deprisa, sabia delicioso. Por días había comido sin apetito, de hecho, podía asegurar que perdí algunos kilos, ya que muy poco alimento había atravesado por mi estómago, pero ahora podía sentir como cada probada la recibía con gracia.

—Come más despacio Sakura—dijo mi madre—te puede caer de peso toda la comida y puedes ahogarte.

La miré con reproche llevándome a la boca el ala de pollo crujiente y seguí masticando.

—Déjala Mebuki—me defendió mi padre, que se encontraba en el sofá de la sala—se ve muy delgada.

—Pero eso no le quita que se puede ahogar—le discutió mi madre.

Pero mi padre solo bufo levantándose de su lugar doblando el periódico que traía en sus manos dejándolo en la mesita, y camino en dirección al cuarto donde descansaba. Cuando los pasos ya no se escucharon y la puerta de su recamara se cerro mi madre me miro.

—Tu padre ha estado muy preocupado por ti—dijo sentándose a mi lado. —todos los días te esperaba, y pasaba largas noches ahí sentado—suspiro—por primera vez se va temprano a dormir.

Mire el lugar donde mi papá había estado y me produjo una picazón de melancolía.

—Fui a ver a Naoko—solté la noticia.

No servía de nada que no lo supieran tal vez mañana sabrían la noticia al final de cuentas, así que era más preferible contarle todo a mi madre.

El rostro de mi madre fue de sorpresa, pero aun así dejo que continuara hablando.

—Naoko y yo nos vamos a casar mamá, así que no deben mi padre y ni tú sentirse amenazados por lo que dijo el Coronel Hakum aquel día.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella amenaza hecha donde acusarían a mi padre de traición, y por supuesto eso no lo permitiría.

—¿Sakura, segura que es la mejor decisión? —me cuestiono con tristeza y toco mi mano que estaba libre sobre la mesa.

Si era la mejor decisión o no, ya ese cuestionamiento no podía estar sobre la mesa, la decisión ya se había tomado y ya planeaba hacerlo.

—Si mamá y tu no debes de decirle nada a mi padre sobre aquel contrato. Promételo.

Mi madre suspiro, pero aseguro con un gesto.

Después de unos breves segundos de silencio mi madre rompió el silencio.

—Hay algo que necesito contarte—empezó a decir—hoy vimos al joven Uchiha.

Ante aquella frase mi estomago empezó a revolverse y sentía como mis manos estaban húmedas, pero aun así no dije nada y mantuve mi vista en el plato.

—Estaba acompañado de. . .

Me empezaban a picar los ojos que no la deje terminar y no lo necesitaba.

—Él se va a casar mamá—sonreí con bastante dolor, pero sin mirarla—tal vez lo viste con su prometida.

Esta noticia pareció asombrarla.

En realidad, no sabía si esa chica fuera su prometida, pero Sasuke nunca caminaba a lado de una mujer porque sí, o se le veía con simpleza por las calles, así que probablemente era la chica.

—Pues no parecía.

No quise escucharla más y me levanté al instante.

—Bien, mamá gracias por la comida me iré a dormir.

No quise dirigirle ninguna palabra y me fui directo al pasillo para llegar a mi recamara.

—Sabemos que lo quieres.

Me detuve entre la entrada de la cocina.

Me estrujaba el corazón de solo pensarlo. Sí, si lo quería, pero de qué valía que lo quisiera tanto si veía como tanto cariño era ignorado.

—¿Y de qué sirve quererlo mamá? —mi voz sonaba frágil— si nunca quiso que lo quisiera.

No espere a que me contestará y camine con paso veloz hasta llegar a mi cuarto. No prendí las luces de mi habitación, no hacía falta que notara lo demacrada que me veía, es más yo lo sentía, no necesitaba comprobarlo. Llegué a tientas a la cama y sin cambiarme de ropa estrujé la sobrecama hasta que cubrió todo mi cuerpo, después de eso cerré los ojos con bastante fuerza, y sentí como el agua salada de mis ojos había llegado a mis labios.

—Quiero dormir, quiero dormir—me repetía constantemente.

«Quiero dormir, quiero dormir»

Se lo hice repetir a mis pensamientos.

Fue un murmullo o tal vez fue mis palabras, pero el sueño me estaba consumiendo, y no sabría decir lo que veía, pero había una silueta con el mismo semblante y aspecto de siempre.

—Sasuke...Kun

Me perdí en adormecimiento. Y un sueño, un sueño bastante inquietante se hizo presente.


	19. Capítulo18

**Capítulo 18 – Verdades Incomodas**

Despertar se estaba haciendo lo más complicado que había hecho desde hace gran tiempo, —y eso que recordaba a la perfección los entrenamientos duros con la señorita Tsunade— pero aquello no se podía comparar con el intento grande de levantarme. Esto resultaban ser de lo más complicado.

No era demás decir, que todos los días anteriores no había conciliado el sueño como lo hice esta noche. Una gran parte de mi pesar, se retiró en el momento que Naoko prometió encontrar una solución para nuestro matrimonio, resolver la situación de mi padre, y agregando que no estaría esclavizada como el contrato lo establecía. Por alguna extraña razón, Naoko me brindaba una cierta seguridad, —a lo mejor un tanto ingenua de mi parte—, pero al fin de cuentas ahí estaba. Tal hecho lograba hacer que no me sintiera sola, salvaría a mi padre, y aportaría de alguna manera para que mi nación no sufriera otra perdida con alguna nación extranjera. No estaba mal ¿Cierto?

Sé que muchas en mi lugar habrían hecho lo posible por renunciar a este matrimonio sin amor, ¡y vaya! Si estaban en mis zapatos, tendrían todas las de ganar y lograrían no conciliar este matrimonio, sin embargo, para mí, tal unión me estaba dando alguna ligera esperanza de huir de un amor unilateral, que por años había permanecido arrinconado a la espera de ser visto y amado. Ese cariño ahora ya se estaba cansando. ¿No valdría la pena andar por esta vía? Y las posibilidades que se presentaban no estaban mal, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Así que, ante tal hecho, mi cuerpo por fin se había relajado, no lograba entender el esforzarse y despertarse.

Tal vez corrieron más de ocho horas en las que permanecía dormida, —no tenía la menor idea—, pero creía firmemente que no había descansado lo suficiente, mis piernas no querían hacer nada, y mi mente estaba sumamente relajada y controlada, algo extraño durante este tiempo.

—Sakura, despierta.

Escuché la voz chillona de mi madre, que se abría campo en mi zona de confort. Los ruidos que estaba haciendo con las persianas eran tan molestos que parecían querer dejarme sorda.

—No me ignores señorita.

—agh.

No era que intentara ignorarla, pero tenía una razón validad para permanecer en mi cama, como por ejemplo; mi día libre.

Me revoloteé entre las sabanas y me cubrí el rostro.

—Mebuki, déjala dormir un poco más—la voz de papá se estaba haciendo presente, pero no sabría decir desde donde, ya que se escuchaba lejana—Por fin está en casa—. Pude percibir melancolía ante mi defensa.

Sí, efectivamente, había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo en el hospital sin haber regresado a mi hogar, de hecho, había evitado venir porque si pasaba el tiempo sin ocupaciones, mis pensamientos me inquietaban, y estar en casa era el colmo de mis problemas, por ende, evitaba a toda costa regresar.

—Sí, pero. . .

La fastidiosa voz de mi madre se había hecho un capullo; ligera y cortita, ante la defensa de mi padre, sabía bien yo que ella estaba razonando la idea, pero antes de escuchar alguna indulgencia hacía mí, el timbre de la casa se escuchó.

—Yo iré—comento papá—deja la habitación de Sakura para más al rato.

No volví a oír nada después de aquel momento, así que volví a hacerme ovillo entre las sabanas, y al creer que mi madre me dejaría seguir durmiendo logre percibir un bufido grande.

—Sabes bien que eso no me detendrá Sakura.

«Carajos, ¿qué pasaba con ella?»

La habitación ya se estaba encontrando en movimiento por ella, el sonido de bolsas, la escoba arrastrándose. Volví a quejarme. Cuando mamá se disponía a realizar una limpieza profunda, yo como papá sufríamos en el proceso.

—Es mi día libre, tengo derecho—Murmure entre las cobijas, moviéndome incomoda.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Ni idea a que se refería con aquella pregunta, pero me daban ganas de contéstale que no me interesaba. Sin embargo, la curiosidad me gano y me asome debajo de mis sabanas para ver a que se refería.

—Sakura, el Hokage te busca—dijo mostrándome una nota que traía en la mano.

«—La nota.» Pensé de inmediato. Había olvidado la nota que Sasuke me dejo el día de ayer. La había dejado sobre el escritorio.

«Sakura: Hay algo que necesitas conocer antes de tomar cualquier decisión, deja que Sasuke te explique. Estaré esperándolos mañana en la tarde en mi oficina...»

Kakashi sensei me esperaba el día de hoy para hablar sobre algo relacionado a Sasuke.

Puaj, hizo que se me formara un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué necesitaba conocer? ¿por qué tanto misterio? Para empezar, podría decir con total honestidad que no estaba de humor como para escuchar algo relacionado sobre él. Recordaba las palabras tan malas que Sasuke me había dicho en la clínica, insinuando situaciones que para nada eran correctas:

«—Ya te envía flores. Ya estarás feliz. ¿Fue un encuentro muy bueno? Un arreglo de flores es la forma para. . .»

Agh, de solo pensarlo me enojaba, esas clases de palabras no podía creer que habían salido de él, estaban tan fuera de lugar con su personalidad, que en verdad me enfurecieron y al mismo tiempo me sorprendieron. Sin embargo, a pesar que Kakashi sensei me quería en su oficina, nadie me obligaría a ir.

Mire discretamente el rostro de mi madre esperando algún reproche o palabras para que me levantara, pero para mí sorpresa, ella ya estaba haciendo otras cosas, dejando aquel papel sobre mi cama.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer? —pregunto de un momento a otro mi mamá desde la ventana.

—Sobre qué cosas...— mencione dubitativa.

Habíamos hablado algo sobre la comida y también de. . . Sasuke.

La escuche resoplar, pero antes de que se dispusiera a hablar, papá grito.

—Sakura, te buscan de la torre.

—¡He!

Mire por inercia a mi madre y después a la nota.

—Oh no, no voy a ir—regrese a mi cama cubriéndome todo el cuerpo—hoy es mi día libre, no quiero ir.

Sé que me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, pero no podía creer que Kakashi sensei me mandara a buscar hasta mi casa para hablar sobre algo que no tenía ganas de hacer.

—No lo puedo creer—rezongue—No iré. Dile que no mamá.

¿No ir? ¡Por supuesto que no lo haría!, no necesitaba ir a un lugar en donde como principal problema se hablaría de Sasuke. No, para nada, no verían mi rostro en la torre.

—Jovencita ¿cómo puedes hablar así? —empezó a discutir con el ruido de la escoba sobre mi hombro—levántate o llegaras tarde, ya no puedes negarte. Y recuerda que tu padre no es muy bueno atendiendo a la visita.

¿Qué le sucedía a mi mamá? No era mejor y más conveniente no ir. Ella debería de estar de mi lado y no de Konoha.

—He dicho que no iré—asegure con firmeza.

No quería ver el rostro de Sasuke, no quería que alguien tratara de explicarme algo que ya estaba sobre la mesa, como, por ejemplo: el matrimonio de Sasuke ¿tenía que escuchar sobre eso?, no gracias.

Ante el silencio que se percibía en la habitación, asomé mi rostro desarreglado y vi la imagen de mi madre que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido ocupada con la escoba y ordenando mi escritorio.

—¿Te pondrás como una niña? —me dijo con un filo en su voz.

Sabía perfectamente porque me estaba diciendo aquello, pero eso no quitaba que mis ojos ya empezaran a sentir ardor.

—Es válido que no quiera ir—conteste mirando a la nada de mi habitación.

—Sí, pero también es necesario que se dé cuenta que ya no te duele—empezó a decir recogiendo la basura del piso—No eres ninguna cobarde Sakura, que eso sea lo último que vean de ti antes de irte.

Trague saliva ante sus palabras. No sabía si aquello podría funcionar, pero tal vez valía intentarlo.

Me tomo varios minutos tomar una decisión y al final me resigne, me levante.

— ¿Qué hora es? —volví a cuestionar, ¿Quién se atrevía a venir a mi casa a molestar?

—Pues más del medio día—dijo con un fuerte soplido, que se escuchaba por debajo de mi escritorio— ¿Es en serio Sakura? —rezongo mi madre, cambiando por completo el tema y mostrándome un sándwich a medio comer ya con algo verde oscuro—la basura está a una distancia pequeña para que lo tires.

Y solo basto aquel semblante de mi madre para que me diera la fuerza de levantarme de la cama y caminar directo al armario, sacando un pantalón de mezclilla suelto y simple.

—¿Y esto! —volví a escuchar a mi madre que renegaba de nueva cuenta—Sakura, necesitas ser más ordenada y limpia.

¡Hay no! Debería de correr en este mismo instante, era más preferible ir a la torre que pasar un día de limpieza con ella, por esta vez no podía decir que Kakashi sensei no me estuviera salvando de una.

—Se me hace tarde—dije y tome la camisa verde más cercana y limpia que conseguí y apresure mis pasos hacía el baño—lo siento, ya no lo hare—grite.

Y podría jurar que la escuche rezongar.

Solo había pasado unos veinte minutos en arreglarme, y al bajar escuche la carcajada de mi padre con aquel joven ninja, —que, de hecho, eran todas sonrisas más de mi papá que de él—. El chico no parecía tener más de quince o diecisiete años, con un aspecto bastante infantil. No recordaba a verlo visto alguna vez por la torre, pero era posible que estuviera en algún entrenamiento del cual yo desconocía, cada día había muchos jóvenes queriéndose postular como ninjas o simplemente para trabajar a lado del Sexto Hokage.

Decidí salvarle su vida.

—Emm...—interrumpí aquella velada, que parecía ser más tortura para el joven que para mi padre— ¿Me buscan de la torre?

El joven miro a mi dirección y pareció brillarle los ojos en agradecimiento, se levantó de un salto al escuchar mi voz, y afirmo con un gesto en el rostro.

—El Hokage quiere verla.

La grave voz del chico logro hacer que mi padre como yo lo miráramos asombrados, ya que su aspecto mostraba gracia y calidez, nunca me habría imaginado que su voz sería muy masculina.

—De acuerdo...papá—me dirigí a él aun sorprendida—me voy, y buena suerte con la limpieza.

Mi gélida sonrisa, mostraba la burla impuesta en aquella última frase. La limpieza con mamá era de armas tomar, y común mente eran cuando a mamá le molestaba algo, o le inquietaba alguna situación, así que su estrés lo despejaba en el aseo, por ende, uno siempre debía de prepararse mentalmente. Con los años nos las habíamos arreglado para apoyarnos entre él y yo cuando llegaban los días de "limpieza profunda" y lográbamos bajar el estrés de mi madre con alguna otra cosa que no implicara esfuerzo.

Al ver el rostro asustado de papá, sabía que este día seria largo para él también.

—Muchacha lista, te salvo el Hokage—dijo con desgana mi padre, y con un suspiro miro al joven y le dijo; — Y, tu chico, cuida a mi hija.

El joven, al ser señalado se estremeció por un breve segundo, pero recompuso su semblante al mirar a mi padre.

—Por supuesto—contesto con el mismo sentido estoico que hace breves momentos había hablado.

¿Qué!, No lo podía creer, ¿Qué carajos estaba diciendo mi padre en estos instantes? Estaba en la total incredulidad que no pude ni hablar por breves segundos, hasta que después de un gran silencio decidí defenderme

—No necesito que me cuiden—agregue—puedo hacerlo yo solita.

Pero parecía que a papá no le importaba lo que estaba diciendo.

—Aunque seas ya una anciana, para mi seguirás siendo mi pequeña hija.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No tuve nada que discutirle.

— ¿Nos vamos?—Mire al chico.

—Sí.

Después del momento incomodo en mi casa, los dos comenzamos a caminar con dirección a la torre, y durante el trayecto entre los dos sobrecogía un silencio que sorpresivamente no era tan incómodo como cuando convivía con un extraño, este chico transpiraba cierta tranquilidad. Sin embargo, el mismo silencio lograba hacer que mis pensamientos se estresaran antes de tiempo, pensando en lo que hablaría con Kakashi sensei, y con honestidad, deseaba no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y poner fin con rapidez a la conversación y explicación que podrían darme.

—Oye —despabilé mis ideas y empecé a hablar—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Algo de conversación no haría mal verdad, agregando que era necesario distraerme.

Observe al joven cuando le estaba preguntando y con una seriedad contesto sin titubear

—Yuko.

—Yo soy Sakura, un placer.

Él solo afirmo con un gesto. Yuko no era de muchas palabras.

—Yuko, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —cuestione nuevamente.

Debía de decir que su voz me sorprendía y quería volverla a escuchar, eran de esas pocas personas que llegaban a intrigarme por el simple hecho de que hablaran. Me pregunte; ¿Cuántas chicas estarán tras de él por el simple hecho de su voz? En este caso, este joven tenía su voz, y podría conquistar a cualquiera.

Me llegaron recuerdos de la infancia, cuando todas las niñas seguíamos a Sasuke por el hecho de ser muy atractivo, cada una de nosotras teníamos algo que nos gustaba de él, unas decían que era su cara y su personalidad, e Ino yo concordamos en lo mismo, sin embargo, durante el tiempo que estuve con él en el equipo, supe que era más que una cara bonita y personalidad fría, Sasuke era un ser humano que sentía; que odiaba y amaba con la misma profundidad, un niño lastimado y herido, lo cual eso hizo darme cuenta que miraba a Sasuke superficialmente.

No sé en qué momento me enamore de él tan locamente, pero lo único que conocía era que no sería fácil alejar esos sentimientos a pesar que muriera. ¿Eso era posible?

—¿Estas bien?

Me había dejado arrastrar por mis recuerdos que llegue a olvidar y detener en el camino.

—Estas llorando

No había sido una pregunta lo que Yuko había dicho, pero lo negué de inmediato.

—No, no me entro tierra—empecé a limpiarme y abanicarme para que el aire diera directo en los ojos.

El chico guardo silencio, pero sentía que sus ojos estaban monitoreando mi rostro. Necesitaba cambiar de tema.

— ¿Tienes novia Yuko?

Tardo unos segundos en comprender mi pregunta y cuando lo digirió note que lo había incomodo bastante, se percibía un ligero sudor en la frente. ¿Había sido imprudente?

El chico suspiro y me miro por breves segundos.

—No—dijo con honestidad.

— ¿Te gusta alguien?

Nuevamente una pregunta peligrosa, pero el chico sonrió levemente hacía un costado recordándome la sonrisa de alguien.

Continúo caminando y lo seguí.

—No sé—dijo mirando hacía frente— ¿Te puede gustar alguien cuando ya tiene a alguien más?

Era la frase más larga que había escuchado salir de él, me sorprendió.

Podía comprenderlo de igual manera, ¿No me pasaba lo mismo a mí? Los dos deberíamos de formar algún club. Éramos compañeros del mismo dolor.

—Claro—conteste enseguida—pero es más doloroso que te siga gustando esa persona cuando ella ama alguien más.

Parecía que meditaba mis palabras.

Cuando llegamos a la torre le agradecí y me fui directo a la puerta de la entrada, pero la voz de Yuko me detuvo por un segundo.

— ¿Y si ella no lo ama?

Medite un poco antes de contestar

— ¿Entonces por qué se va a casar?—le respondí con otra pregunta.

Volvió a guardar silencio pero después hablo

—Menciono que quiere ser feliz.

Note en el semblante del chico bastante melancolía, parecía perderse en sus recuerdos.

Suspire.

—No eres capaz de hacerla feliz—No era una pregunta, y él no se defendió, podía entrever que eso era lo que estaba pensando. No sé porque me dio un poco de lastima aquella chica.

—Si de verdad te gusta y crees de verdad que no habrá otra como ella, no pierdas tiempo y conviértete en alguien que la haga feliz.

Sé que no me había pedido un consejo pero la necesidad y la pena que tenía hacía la chica me hicieron darle uno.

—Deja de lamentarte y se su felicidad.

No quise detenerme a ver su rostro o saber qué decisión tomaría, ya mucho estaba diciendo con abrir mi bocota.

Entre a la torre sin ganas, ya solo estaba a unos pasos de cruzar el pasillo para llegar a la oficina de Kakashi sensei, sin embargo, no sabía porque aún la conversación con el chico llamado Yuko me había dejado con un mal sabor de boca, tal vez. . . por el tema que habíamos hablado. No lo sé, pero sabía perfectamente que nada serviría el estar dándole vueltas al mismo asunto.

—Pasa Sakura.

Me estremecí al escuchar la voz de Kakashi sensei detrás de la puerta ¿Desde cuándo sabía que había llegado?

Entre con precaución y me lleve una grata sorpresa al abrir la puerta de su oficina. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, los papeles que siempre se encontraban en el piso o las torres de carpetas que reinaban siempre por todos lados, por primera vez no se encontraban en el lugar donde solían estar.

—¿Dónde escondió el papeleo?

—Ordenado, como debe de estar—contesto desde su asiento.

—¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Dónde está el Hokage? —pregunte con una clara expresión de suspicacia acompañado después de una sonrisa. Pero en cambio solo recibí de él los ojos en blanco.

—Dame crédito jovencito.

—Claro que se lo doy Kakashi sensei—no había duda en ello—pero... solo es extraño.

—Bien—lo acepto con un movimiento de hombros—le ordene a los muchachos nuevo que me ayudara a ordenar un poco.

Al decir aquello hizo que me acordara de Yuko, a lo mejor era nuevo. Cuando estaba por preguntar por él Kakashi sensei me cuestiono primero.

—¿Y Sasuke? —pregunto cambiando por completo el tema.

—¿Quién?

Al parecer en mi rostro había confusión lo cual llego a comprender.

—Se supone que le pedí que fuera a buscarte a tu casa para no perder tiempo—Empezó a decir completamente normal—. . .ya que tenemos una reunión más tarde.

Su taconeo en las palabras se antepuso pausadamente al decir la última frase.

—Kakashi sansei, ¿No mando a llamar por mí a Yuko?

Ante la pregunta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sentí nauseas al pensar en mis sospechas.

«_Por Dios, ¿A quién le había hablado?»_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hola, hola nuevamente **

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, los iba a dejar con una pequeña intriga sobre este personaje nuevo, pero no tuve el corazón para hacerlo (Porque me imagino que ya sabrán quien es este personaje ¿cierto?) creí que no hacía falta ocultarlo ya que más adelante se sufrirá un poco, Pa' qué agregarle sal a la herida.

Gracias por sus palabras, y por seguir aun leyendo esta historia (Porque sé que me tardo horrores en actualizar) pero créanme que trato de dar lo mejor para poder agregarle a cada capítulo algo bueno y apetecible para que lo disfruten.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, o en los comentarios .


End file.
